


Closed Fist Open Road

by Strozzzi (butmicoooool)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Pining, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Road Trips, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Thoughts (minor/implied), now with plot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi
Summary: Eddie and Venom decide to go on a road trip. Emotions, hijinks and lip synchs ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I use He pronouns for Venom in this, because I'm going off the movie and that's how Eddie refers to him. 
> 
> Will add tags/more warnings as the fic progresses.
> 
> I've tagged for suicidal thoughts but its one scene and not in depth - the aim of this fic is happiness for Eddie and V. More info on the tag in end notes. Or message me on Tumblr if u have any more concerns. <3
> 
> You can find me and yell at me on tumblr: [strozzzi](strozzzi.tumblr.com)
> 
> Permission is enthusiastically given for anyone who wishes to translate, podfic, or create fan art of this fic. Just link me so I can fawn over it ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any reason is good enough to hit the road.

Venom has noticed a pattern.  
  
Eddie spends the mornings circling classifieds and drinking bitter coffee (despite Venom's requests for something sweeter). Then, the afternoon is spent zipping around the city on the bike. Venom likes this part of the day, because even though Eddie is the one driving, Venom gets to spread himself out to settle just under Eddie’s skin. With Venom's help, Eddie can go a little faster, turn a little sharper, and do a really sick wheelie to impress the bus of elementary school kids beside them.  
  
Until one day the back wheel catches on something and suddenly that wheelie turns into a backwards flip that turns into Eddie flying into the air. Just as he’s about to slam back to Earth and shatter all the bones in his body, Venom reaches out and takes over. Venom rolls them a few feet away, and then retreats back under Eddie’s skin. Eddie is left with a group of nosey onlookers, a broken bike and a heavy feeling in his limbs. He shrugs off the few offers of help and stumbles into a nearby ally.  
  
“Fuck. _fuck._ ”  
  
**Fuck. I liked that bike.** **_  
_****_  
_** “Me too buddy, me too. Except I went and fucked it up.”

 

This is another part of the pattern, Eddie fucking things up. Or thinking he’s fucked things up. Sometimes it’s a job interview, or following a lead, or calling Anne and not saying anything. Eddie then spirals into self-loathing a despair as the sun sets.  
  
**_Don’t worry, our next bike will be better, cooler._ **  

 

/

 

Tonight the self hate spiral has taken them to the Golden Gate bridge. Eddie leans against the railing and looks down at the water. Memories swirl around his head. Venom can see them, and in a way he experiences them. But one step removed, the feelings are distant, the images a little foggy. One memory stands out in the haze.

  
**You want to know what it’s like to jump?** Venom makes it a question, to be polite.

Eddie doesn’t answer with words or thoughts, but his heart rate quickens.  
  
**You wouldn’t jump out of that building, why is this different?**  
  
Silence stretches out between them, and it feels as all consuming as the water below them. Eddie is silent for so long Venom assumes he’s being ignored. He’s about to say something else when Eddie mumbles something he doesn’t catch.  
  
**What did you say?** **  
****  
** “I _said-”_ Eddie’s voice is strained “I said, my motivations changed.”  
  
**How?** **  
****  
** Eddie puts his hands out, gesturing towards the water. “You’ve been in my head, you know I’ve stood here before and thought all this before, why are you asking me questions when you know the answer?”  
  
_Maybe I don’t like the answer_ Venom thinks. But out loud he says: **If you want to jump, go ahead.** **  
****  
** That makes Eddie laugh for some reason. “There’s no point. You’ll just catch me.”  
  
**And you don’t want us to save you?** **  
****  
** “No!” Another sharp bark of laughter “If a guy flings himself off the fucking golden gate bridge he ain’t looking to be _saved!”_  
  
**You want to die?** **  
****  
** “Sometimes, yeah... I guess? Who doesnt?”  
  
**I do not want you to die.**  
  
Eddie’s whole body slumps against the railing, defeated. Venom can feel an ugliness seeping through Eddie’s heart and gut and the emotion seeps into him too. He can’t let this continue.

  
**Let’s go home.**

 

They trudge back to the apartment. Eddie grabs two beers from the fridge and manages not to miss the couch as he collapses. It takes a gargantuan effort to reach forward and grab the remote.  
  
“Alright, buddy, wactcha in the mood for?”  
  
**Something funny.** **  
** **  
** “What does a parasite find funny?”  
  
Venom replies by projecting the vague impression of a sad face emoji. Eddie smirks, and takes a long pull of his beer. He cycles through the channels until something resembling a sitcom appears. He pays attention for almost a full minute before his eyes blink shut and he’s out like a light.  
  
His beer is placed gently on the floor, and a threadbare but surprisingly clean blanked is tucked around his shoulders. Since Eddie decided to close his fucking eyes, Venom manifests his own, and settles his head in the crook of Eddie’s neck.  
  
This is his favorite part of the pattern.

 

//

 

It continues on like that. Days of wandering, sometimes working, mostly not. Evenings of talking Eddie down or picking Eddie up. They end up at the bridge a couple more times. Each just a variation of their previous conversation.

  
And they’re here again. It’s been months of this, of Eddie looking down at the water and thinking of nothingness. Venom always talks him down, Venom is always ready to take over if Eddie decides he wants to take that step. Venom is always there. He tries to project that feeling to Eddie, tries to comfort him, tries to say-without saying it - that he’s not alone. It’s not working.

 

They’ve been staring at the water for almost half an hour.

 

“I think,” Eddie chokes out “That we should find you a different host.”  
  
The shock of emotion hits Venom unexpectedly.  
  
**Why would we do that when we already have the perfect host?** **  
** **  
** “‘Cause, I can’t live like this.”  
  
**Like what?** **  
** **  
** “I don’t wanna live with someone watching all the fucked up shit in my head.”  
  
Venom goes quiet  
  
Eddie sighs “It’s just, I’m a loser, I’m broke, I’m fucked up. There’s nothing for me here. Annie is done with me, still no one wants to hire me, and I spend every night getting talked down from killing myself!” 

 **I want to be here, Eddie.** **  
** **  
** “Nah, you should be out… you know, seeing the world that you saved and-”  
  
**That** **_we_ ** **saved.** **  
** **  
** “That _you_ saved and, and I dunno, seeing the sights.” There’s an edge of mania in Eddie’s voice, and his arms are gesturing wildly “Go get a more well adjusted body to drive. Go experience the planet. Go see New York. Lots of tasty bad people there. You don’t need me to--”  
_  
_ **_NO._** ** _  
_ ** **  
** Venom, as he screams, accidentally takes over Eddie’s face for a split second, just long enough to make his anger known. At least that shuts Eddie up. Venom’s own mind is almost as chaotic as Eddie’s right now. Does Eddie want to leave? To be free of him? Does Eddie hate him? Maybe he _is_ just a parasite, feeding off the person he loves. Wait. Love? That’s a human idea, Venom doesn’t have _love._ Symbiotes have hunger, want, lust, greed, thirst. Nothing as soft as _love_ . What right does he have over Eddie? None. He shouldn’t be here. But. If Venom leaves, Eddie will jump, and Eddie will not be saved.  
  
**I didn’t care about saving the world, Eddie.** **  
** **  
** “What? You did, you said you didn’t want-”  
  
**I only care about saving you.**

  
Venom feels all of Eddie’s anger and hurt drain away, replaced with a glowing feeling. Eddie is warm.

“Oh, ok. Thats… Really?”  
  
**You changed my mind, Eddie. It was for you.** Venom puts emotion behind the words, wills Eddie to feel it.  **I save the world for _you._  ** **  
****  
** “Yeah, thats--,” Eddie nods and he’s pushing himself away from the edge and walking back to the main street. “That’s a lot to process, you know?”  
  
**We have time.**

 

There’s still a darkness clinging to Eddie’s mind as they walk aimlessly. Venom forms around Eddie’s wrist and curls thin black tendrils around Eddie’s palm and fingers. He squeezes gently. Eddie squeezes back.

 

 **Anything we do, we do together.**  
  
“We can do whatever we want.” Eddie is smiling now, a little forced, but still here. Venom feels smugness curling around him as he grips Eddie’s other hand the same way as the first.  
  
**Anything,**  Venom repeats. **Together.**  
**  
** “Well, I want a fucking cheeseburger.”  
  
**With bacon?** Venom says hopefully.  
  
“Anything we want,”  
  
**And freshly plucked bad guy eyes?**  
  
“Anything we want, that’s on the menu,” Eddie corrects.   
  
**You are no fun.**  
  
Venom feels Eddie’s laugh all the way down to his rumbling stomach.  
  
They end up eating three double bacon cheeseburgers while walking along the pier. The water here is a lot less ominous. The lights from stores and tourist attractions shimmer in the dark waves, and the sounds of people and kids and the city wash over them. They both breathe easier here. There’s something comforting about being lost in a crowd. With so much noise, it’s not strange for Eddie to be talking out loud to himself. No one gives them a second glance.  
  
Mostly they eat and talk shit about people walking past.

 

 **Look at that kid picking his nose. I bet you he is going to eat it.** **  
** **  
** “That’s gross,” Eddie says around a mouthful of food, crumbs spewing everywhere. “But he’s definitely going to eat it.” Sure enough, the kid strikes gold and promptly shoves his finger into his mouth.  
  
“No!” Eddie laughs, and Venom tries to join in.   
  
**Ha ha ha.**  
  
“Is that your laugh?” Eddie somehow finds it hilarious.  
  
**I am trying it out. Is it not working?** **  
** **  
** “Oh buddy, you been practicing that?”  
  
Venom does the symbiote equivalent of sulking. Which just involves a lot of projected grumbling, and a lot of laughter from Eddie apparently.  
  
**We hear it when watching TV shows.**  
  
“Yeah, yeah, laugh tracks I guess.”  
  
**Funny shows are good.** **  
** **  
** “We should try watching horror movies some time. Or Hannibal, I feel like that would be more up your alley, bud.” **  
** **  
** **Blood and gore on TV are no fun.** **  
** **  
** “Why not?”  
  
**It is only fun when it is us.**

Eddie makes a non-committal “hmm” noise and drops the subject. He throws the empty take out bag in the trash can beside them and takes a long sip of his soda. People pass in front of them, laughing, talking, yelling. One woman in incredibly high shoes and a long coat stomps past them yelling on her phone. “I don’t want to hear your SHIT! You’re just full of excuses! Same shit different day you fucking moron! Do I have to - “  
  
“What’s her deal?” Eddie says as she disappears from view.  
  
**Boy problems?** **  
****  
** “Who’s got ‘em?” Eddie sing-songs “Do symbiotes have music?”  
  
**No. But I am finding human music to be interesting.** **  
****  
** “We can go listen to some music, if you want. I know a bar that has live music. We can- we can go watch.” For some reason, Venom can tell Eddie is nervous. His palms are a little sweaty, his heart rate just slightly elevated.  
  
**What kind of music?** **  
****  
** “Ugh… People with guitars, mostly. That’s music? It’s different every time. If they suck we can leave.” His rambling should not be this endearing, Venom thinks.  
  
**We will try it.** **  
****  
** “Cool, cool,” Eddie nods, releasing a breath neither of them noticed holding. “We can check it out tomorrow.”  
  
The sound of the crowd washes over them again. Eddie finishes the soda. Venom notices he’s shivering a little. So, Venom forms a thin layer around him, similar to his grip from earlier, but all up Eddie’s arms and around his chest this time. Symbiote thermals. Before Eddie can comment on it, Venom points out another passer-by.

  
**He is definitely a bad guy. Look at those cargo shorts.** **  
** **  
** The guy in question is a 40-something-year-old white guy in socks, sandals, cargo shorts and a ponytail. A really, really long ponytail.  
  
**We would eat him, but he has no taste.** **  
** **  
** That gets a choked laugh oout of Eddie. “Was that a joke?”  
  
**I have been watching sitcoms.** Venom is proud of his joke, even if Eddie isn’t that impressed. He did get a laugh, and that’s a sign he’s becoming a little more human.    
  
“He looks like my high school art teacher,” Eddie adds.   
  
**The one that got arrested for selling weed?** **  
** **  
** “Yeah,” Eddie says. “Is it weird how how you know everything about me?”  
****

**I do not think so. Do you think it is weird?** **  
** **  
** “I mean, I dunno anything about you, or your home planet.”  
  
**Betrayed my people to save you,** Venom says, casually. **They were not that great.** **  
** **  
** “Riot wasn’t exactly a party, no.” Eddie picks at the dirt under his nails. He’s nervous again. “Have you had… other hosts before me?”

  
Venom isn’t sure how to answer.

How does he explain that he has had other hosts, but nothing like this. Symbiotes find hosts not to bond, but to control, to dominate. When he first bonded with Maria, he could tell that humans as a species would be different. Difficult. They were full of emotions, ideas, and _fear._ Maria had so much pain and suffering inside her, and Venom saw it as a reflection of humanity. She was an experiment to be thrown away when she was no longer useful.

And then, Eddie appeared.

Even from behind the glass Venom could tell that this human was different. When he transferred to Eddie, he felt a different kind of pain and loneliness. A pain that didn’t want to hurt or kill or consume. It was a loneliness that longed to love and to nurture. It wasn’t enough to change Venom’s mind straight away. It’s pretty tough to erase the genetic desire to conquer and kill. 

But it was after the MRI, after being ripped from Eddie, the feeling of being in its natural form wasn’t enough (because when it is just Venom it is an _it,_ but with Eddie _it_ becomes _he_. Venom likes that pronouns can give him a little bit of humanity. Whether he deserves it or not is a different question).

Venom knows he’s been silent for too long, and Eddie’s heart is hammering in his chest.

 

 **You are different.**  He says. **We are different.** **  
** **  
** “But why?”

 **Not sure, it is a... feeling.** The hum of _yes, perfect_ that Venom felt the second he connected with Eddie doesn’t translate well to words. But there is another way he can help Eddie understand. **Here, feel it.**  
  
Eddie doesn’t have time to respond as Venom plunges them both into a rollercoaster of memories. Nothing distinct, mostly blurry images of other alien species being taken by the symbiotes and flashes of destruction, hunger, never being satisfied.  
  
**You are not like this,** Venom says over the gruesome slideshow. **Y** **ou are different.** **  
** **  
** And suddenly the slideshow changes to images of Eddie. Eddie’s arms entwined with black vines. Eddie’s body encased in Venom.

 **This is how we feel here.** The feelings of terror are replaced with warmth, acceptance, peace.  **This is new.**

Venom shows Eddie more recent memories. Memories of them riding through San Francisco, eating chocolate and drinking coffee, falling asleep on the couch watching TV. Each of these memories are encased in a light that the other memories lacked. Each of these memories bring with them waves of, though Venom doesn’t want to admit it, love. 

  
Eddie can’t speak around the lump in his throat. Venom can feel him slowly coming back into his body. Then a small child walks past them, and they’re holding--

  
**_COTTON CANDY_  .** _  
_  
“What the fuck.”

 **Cotton candy.** **  
** **  
** Eddie shakily gets to his feet, blinking back the wetness in his eyes. He nods and looks around for the source of the cotton candy.  
  
“What colour do you want?”  
  
**Hmmm… pink?** Venom ignores how rough Eddie’s voice sounds.  **No, blue.**

“I’ll just get us both.”

 **That is why you are the best, Eddie.** Venom tries to make it a joke but it comes out too sincere. Eddie doesn’t seem to mind, judging by the warmth that blooms in his chest and the smile that takes over his face.  


///

 

They sit alone at a high table, sipping a whiskey neat. Venom wanted a chocotini, but this bar “wasn’t that kind of place” apparently. And the bartender was a total jerk about it.  
  
**We should eat him.** **  
****  
** “Now, now, be nice.”  
  
**No.**  
  
Eddie takes another sip of his drink. There’s a person up on stage singing about heartbreak and missed opportunities. His song ends and he thanks the audience.

 

“I know that type of place,” Eddie says. Venom gets a vague image of the bar Eddie is thinking of. Thumping music, shirtless men, colourful lights, colourful flags.

“There’s a bar," he continues. "I know it. They have cocktails and fancy drinks there, I can call them see if they do chocolate drinks.”  
  
**It is a gay bar?** **  
** **  
** “Um, yeah. Yeah.” Eddie is blushing. Venom knows why, he can see that Eddie is embarrassed. He’s embarrassed of his history with men. Venom just doesn’t understand it.  
  
**Do they have drag queens there?** **  
** **  
** Eddie chokes on his whiskey. “How do you know about drag queens?”  
  
**TV.**  
  
“What?”  
  
**Drag Race, it is a TV show.** **  
** **  
** “Oh. Ugh, ok.”  
  
**They are interesting. They transform, we transform.** **  
** **  
** “I doubt they eat people though.”  
  
**Hmm, you can never be certain.** **  
** **  
** “Alright. Drag. Chocotini.” Eddie knocks back his drink. “Welcome to San Francisco.”

 

There’s a woman on the stage now. Pale and thin, short blonde hair. She looks like she’d be blown away by a strong breeze. She’s plucking soft notes from a guitar. Eddie orders another drink. As the waitress sets the glass down on the table, the woman begins to sing.

  
“ _Ri_ _ght or wrong, I’ll be with you,”_ Her voice is classic country, wailing, heartbreaking, delicate. “ _I_ _’ll do what you ask me to”,_ _  
_ _  
_ _“For I believe that I belong, by your side, right or wrong.”_

 _  
_ _  
_ Eddie’s thoughts settle, the past conversation forgotten. His fingers tap against his glass in time with the song. A slow steady rhythm.

 _“Right or wrong, it's got to be, always you, always me”_ _  
_ _  
_ Both of them are quiet, like most of the rest of the bar. The singer’s voice hangs delicately over sparse guitar chords. Venom thinks she sounds like her heart is breaking, though the subject of the song is love. There is a sadness there, but also happiness, and dedication, and melancholy. The complexity of human emotion is mesmerizing.

Venom can feel Eddie is having a similar reaction. He’s thinking of heartbreak, and about standing on the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge. Worry flashes through Venom. Eddie must notice, because his thoughts change to walking along the pier, hands entwined with black tendrils.  
  
_“Won’t you take me along, to be with you, right or wrong”_ _  
_ _  
_ Encouraged by Eddie’s train of thought, Venom decides to snake a tendril down Eddie’s arm. It twists around Eddie’s wrist, blending in with the bracelets he always wears.  
  
“ _If it's right for me to love you, it can't be wrong for me to care,”_ _  
_ _  
_ Eddie uses his other hand to run his fingertips gently over the blackness twisted around him. From the outside, it looks like Eddie is just playing with the beads on his wrist. _  
_ _  
_ _“If you will say you love me, my life with you I'll share,”_ _  
_ _  
_ It’s nice.  
  
_“For I believe that I belong, by your side, right or wrong”_  


////

 

Back at the apartment, Eddie throws Ru Paul’s Drag Race on the TV for Venom and starts his attempt to clean up the filth he (and Venom) have accumulated in the past week. Dirty dishes, clothes, gone-off food, empty beer bottels, dirt, and a brown stain that Eddie really, really hopes is chocolate. The place is a mess.  
  
“I wish I had more hands.”  
  
Venom thinks: **_I can help._**  
  
Suddenly, two inky black arms sprout from Eddie’s torso, just under his own.  
  
“Oh, arms,” Eddie says, a little taken aback. “Thanks.”

Apparently it’s really hard to wash and dry dishes effectively if you have four arms protruding from your torso. What really ends up happening is Venom flicking water at Eddie every two seconds and Eddie pretending to be angry to hide his giggles. Somehow, between the two of them they end up with clean dishes, trash and recycling taken out, and the floors swept. The apartment is a lot cleaner than it’s been in a while. Eddie rewards them with two beers and another episode of drag race.  
  
**You are happier when it is clean.** Venom says, about half way through the episode. He has noticed Eddie’s relaxed posture, his feet propped up on the coffee table now that it’s clear, and there’s a quiet happiness bubbling in his chest. Venom likes him like this. Venom also likes that the arms he formed earlier are still out, and are currently wrapped around Eddie’s waist. **We will clean more.**

“Yeah, yeah.” Eddie nods, but some of the easiness is gone. He reaches forward and put the beer on the coffee table.

“I guess. Sometimes it’s hard. I hate living in this shitty apartment. But it’s my fault it’s so shitty. The building ain’t that bad. But, sometimes I -- you know, I look in the mirror and I don’t like what I see. It’s hard to get out of bed when I feel like that, and it’s harder to actually wash a dish, or do laundry. So, I let things get messy.” Eddie rests his arms on Venom’s. There’s rumble of traffic and people in the distance. A siren.

 

“I was real sad when I found you, Venom.” His voice is barely a whisper now. “My life was a shit show. Still is, I guess. After everything, and feeling you in my head - it was like I had someone on my team. I haven’t felt that way in a long time. But, it... it didn’t really fix it. You’re here, but I’ve still been feeling real low.”  
  
**I am here, Eddie. I want to help.** **  
** **  
** Very slowly, so Eddie doesn’t startle, black inkiness spreads from under Eddie’s arms and Venom’s face appears. Seeing Eddie with his own eyes is always a rush. To be reminded of every freckle, scar, bruise, Venom realises how precious this man is. Eddie won’t look him in the eye.  
  
**Eddie. You are not alone.** **_We_ ** **are not alone. Let us make you happy. What do we need? What do we want? We can have it Eddie. We can take it.** **  
** **  
** “No, I don’t wanna take anything. I just wanna feel happy.”  
  
**When do you feel happy?** Venom tries to project feelings of happiness: walking along the pier, eating cotton candy, the thrill of biting someone’s head off-- ok. Maybe not that last one. He tries the feeling of being on the motorcycle. Venom takes his own joy in that and feeds it back to Eddie.  
  
“Yeah.” Eddie says quietly.  
  
**Yeah what?** **  
** **  
** “Yeah that.”  
  
**You are a writer Eddie use your words.** **  
** **  
** “Bike. Road. Driving.”  
  
**Wow three words, impressive.** **  
** **  
** “Shuddup.”    
  
**Who would have guessed a parasite would be more literate than the great Eddie Brock.**  
  
Venom counts it as a win because Eddie laughs, and the tension in his shoulders eases for a moment.  
  
“I’m not all that great.”  
  
**You are,** **_we_ ** **are.** **  
** **  
** Eddie shrugs one shoulder and wipes at his nose. It’s only then that he seems to realise Venom is physically there.

 

“Hey,” he says quietly.  
  
**Hey.**

“Sometimes I feel… trapped. Like, a mouse in a wheel. I keep on runnin’ but I’m not movin’.”  
  
**Do you feel trapped… With me?** Venom doesn’t want to know how worried his face looks right now.  
  
“No no, course not.” Eddie reaches a hand up and… is he petting? He runs his hand down the side of Venom’s face, down the trail of blackness that leads back to Eddie’s body. “I just... Do you wanna see the world?"  
  
**Sure.**  Venom would go anywhere with Eddie if it means Eddie will keep touching him like this. **  
** **  
** “You wanna go on a roadtrip?”  
  
**Yes!** Venom’s enthusiasm startles Eddie, and his hand falls away. Venom makes his own arms and grips Eddie’s shoulders. **I want to see the FRIENDS apartment in New York.**  
  
There’s a beat, and then Eddie burst into manic laughter, he hunches over with it, leaning into Venom’s touch, and causing Venom’s head to press against his chest and rest against his neck. It’s like they’re hugging. Eddie is laughing too hard to notice, so Venom closes his eyes and breathes him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Eddie has some mild suicidal thoughts, goes to the Golden Gate bridge and contemplates jumping. Venom talks him out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to hit the road!

  
It takes about 40 hours of driving to get from San Francisco to New York. It’s much more sensible, efficient, and safer to go by car. So, naturally, Eddie and Venom decide to go by bike.

Eddie makes enough money in the month they spend planning the trip to afford a decent second-hand bike. Good fuel tank, low milage. Hopefully it’ll survive.  
  
“We’ll rent a car for the way back if we have to, but the bike should get us there in one piece,” Eddie explains to Venom over a map one night. “We’ll make a couple stops too, so I can show you the sights. I still have a few people in New York, so we can meet up with them when we get there.”  
  
He circles a few places on the map. “Is there anything else you wanna see?”  
  
**I want whatever you want, Eddie.**

They set off early on a Wednesday morning, saddle bags packed with a few changes of clothes. The first hours of the trip are spent in silence. Venom keeps his senses out for potential dangers and is ready to take over if Eddie gets tired or distracted, so they don’t end up as roadkill. He also makes sure to project what he’s feeling, his wonder and excitement, to Eddie.  
  
Venom had never really given time to his emotions before, not outside of hunger and greed anyway. But hearing how open Eddie is with his emotions, especially his sadness, it makes Venom more aware of his own feelings, and the importance of communication. So Venom focuses on the feeling of the open road, the sun beating down, the wind whipping past, the power of the bike beneath them, the freedom of it all. He can feel Eddie experiencing this, too. Eddie finds peace like this. Venom is… happy. They pass through most of Nevada that way, not talking, just feeling at each other. They both let their minds wander, feeling as open as the desert landscape around them.

 

They get to Salt Lake City, Utah on Thursday afternoon. They’re only spending one night here, so their motel isn’t the best. Eddie went for a room on the shadier side of town to save money. But at least its… clean? Even if there are some sketchy guys hanging outside a dive bar beside the motel.  
  
**They look bad. Can we eat them?** **  
** **  
** “No need to sound so excited about it, buddy,” Eddie laughs as they throw their stuff in the room. “Besides, we have other plans for tonight.”

 

/

 

On stage, a drag queen in a tall blonde wig plugs in a guitar and starts to strum. Her eye makeup is dramatic and blue, her lips full and pink. Her voice has a soft country twang that hovers over the quiet chatter and glass clinking of the crowd.

 

“What wind blew you in stranger?” A man's voice says from behind Eddie.  
  
Eddie sips on their chocotini. It’s cold, and disgustingly sweet. But Venom is loving it so Eddie keeps drinking. He puts his glass down to answer the man who’s taken the stool beside him.  
  
“I’m heading up to New York,” Eddie says. “Road trip.”  
  
“Alone?” The man is handsome, he has a strong jaw, dark skin, he’s not muscular, but he’s toned. From the way Eddie's body is reacting, Venom thinks Eddie is attracted to him. Attracted the same way he is to Anne. Well, with Anner there was an emotional connection. This right now is purely physical.  
  
“No, not alone. I’m uh… with my… partner.”  

 _ **You are.**_ ****Venom keeps his voice quiet in Eddie's mind, but it's still there. He's gripped by a wave of possessiveness. He wants this guy to be _gone.  
_  
“Is he here?”  
  
_**Yes.**_ **  
** **  
** “No. He’s, ugh, sick. Back in our hotel. Food. Bad, poisoning. Food poisoning.” This man is making Eddie flustered. Eddie thinks he is _sexy._ Venom doesn't like it.  
  
“Oh, that’s too bad.” The man puts a hand on Eddie’s arm. “You still up for some fun anyway?”  
  
Eddie’s face heats up. “Ugh…”  
  
**What?** **  
** **  
** “No!” The man snatches his hand away from Eddie “No! No, no no. I meant. Sorry, Karaoke Thursday starts in half an hour and I try and get a group act together out of the newbies. I’m sorry! I wasn’t hitting on you.” A mix of relief and disappointment swirls from Eddie to Venom.  
  
“Oh! Alright, um…”  
  
“So you’ll do it? There’s usually about five or six of us, it’s just a bit of fun. I’m Gabe, by the way.”

This guy seems ok, Venom thinks. _So long as he's not hitting on us._  
  
“Eddie.” They shake hands. “Do I have to sing?”  
  
“For the group number actually we usually just lip synch.”  
  
**Eddie SAY YES.** Now that his intentions are clear, Venom likes Gabe.  
  
“Ok. Sign us up. What’s the song.”  
  
“Not sure yet, any suggestions?”  
  
**Britney.** **  
****  
** “Britney?”  
  
“Britney!” Gabe’s face lights up. “We haven’t done britney in months! Let me go find some more victims!” He scurries off happily, leaving Venom delighted and Eddie slightly queasy.  
  
**Victims?**  
  
“It’s a joke,” Eddie mumbles “We’re gonna need whiskey”

 

Three drinks later Eddie is holding a microphone (turned off, they’re lip synching). Gabe is to his left, also holding a microphone, and there’s a drag queen from earlier beside him, and a young lesbian couple to Eddie’s right, and one of the bartenders beside them.  
  
_I know I may look young, but I’ve got feelings, too._ _  
_ _  
_ Eddie is pretty tame, just a few hip shakes and head nods along with the beat, until the first chorus, when Venom demands to take over.  
  
**I want to dance.** **  
** **  
** “We're dancing,” Eddie mumbles, hidden by the music and the mic blocking his face.  
  
**No, my turn to drive.** Venom takes control of Eddie’s body and Eddie just prays this doesn’t end badly. **Now watch and learn.**

 

Venom starts out a little stiff and jerky, but he leans into the beat of the song and tries to put as much sexiness and confidence into their movements as he can. He struts them across the stage, swings their hips, dances with the others on stage.

 

_I’m a slaaaave for you_

 

They’re on their knees by the second chorus and have somehow become the centre of the performance. Gabe and the bartender are dramatically fanning him and dancing around him. Venom goes on his back and criss-crosses their legs in the air, then jumps back up dramatically, and runs their hands all over Eddie’s body, eyes burning with an uncontrollable sexual energy. They wink at the audience, and and slap their ass. Venom feels so alive, and powerful in a new and exhilarating way. He can feel Eddie’s joy and amusement, too. Any embarrassment from earlier has been completely replaced by delight. They’re having fun.

 

_I can’t deny it, I’m not tryina hide it_ **  
**

 

Maybe Venom has watched a few too many "lip-synch for your life" videos because as the final chorus blares out Venom decides to rip Eddie’s t shirt right off and throw the scraps into the audience.  
  
_My shirt_ Eddie thinks, but he’s laughing. And Venom is laughing too.  
  
The audience goes wild clapping and hollering, trying to catch the pieces of flying fabric. Venom and the rest of the performers strike their final poses. Again with Eddie in the middle. They get a standing ovation. Venom lets Eddie drive again, and Eddie immediately doubles over laughing. He laughs and laughs and laughs, sweaty, shirtless and somehow now covered in glitter? The happiness sweeps through him and Venom gets a little caught up in the wave of it. It’s pure joy. It’s light, it’s goodness, it’s… **_mine_**

 

When the applause finally dies down and the next act takes the stage, Gabe drags Eddie away to find him a shirt.  
  
“We should have some spare shirts in the green room.” He says. Venom notices that Eddie isn’t uncomfortable in his shirtlessness. Even though he is not as ‘ripped’ as the men that Venom has seen in movies and in commercials, Eddie carries himself with a confidence that, while not unmerited, is a little surprising. He knows exactly how good he looks, and he’s comfortable in his body.  
  
“Here this should fit,” Gabe hands him a white tank top with the name of the bar emblazoned on it in rainbow letters. Eddie throws it on. The arm holes are loose, and reveal most of his sides, but it covers the rest of him so he shrugs and accepts it. “Are you hanging around or do you need to get back to your partner?”  
  
“Ugh…”  
  
**We can stay. We are having fun.**

“He’ll be fine, I’m here to party.”

 

They party.

Eddie slings back shot after shot, and never the same shot twice. **We must try each one.**  Eddie is happy enough to give Venom what he wants, because Venom is filtering out most of the alcohol. He lets enough pass through that Eddie gets blissfully, beautifully, completely wasted. At one point he’s behind the bar pouring drinks for the bartenders, and making up his own cocktails. He pours a glass of coke into half a pint of Guinness, calls it “The Venom” and downs it in one.

Everyone is horrified. Venom is flattered, and proud.

There’s dancing, too. Of course there is. Eddie gets on stage and does another number with Gabe. But this time the mics are on and Eddie wipes away a tear as they sing the worst cover of Hopelessly Devoted to You that has ever been attempted. Then there’s another group act, this time it’s a medley of drag songs that Eddie doesn’t know, but Venom does. No shirts were harmed during this performance.

 

And Eddie talks to people. He talks to Gabe, the other bartenders, the drag queens, he hears drunken stories and shares his own. They ask him about his boyfriend - “We prefer partner.” Eddie corrects - but doesn’t let on much besides they met while he was working.  
  
“He must be a catch if you’re not tempted by any one here.” A guy, James, has taken to draping himself over Eddie and whispering in his ear. Eddie shoves him off but he keeps coming back.  
  
“Yeah, he is,” Eddie says. “And you’re not being subtle, pal.”

There’s a churning in Venom’s (metaphorical) gut whenever anyone flirts with Eddie. Venom had asked, the fourth time someone propositioned him, **Do you want to?** Eddie ran off to the bathroom so he could talk in private “No, Venom,” he whispered to the thin tentacle around his wrist “That’s not why we’re here. We’re having fun. Let’s just have fun.” So Eddie shrugs off advances and gets increasingly drunk.  
  
As the night is winding down, Gabe, Eddie, and an older butch woman named Beth are sitting huddled in a booth together. They’ve dubbed themselves the three muska-queers and are currently taking turns telling their coming out stories and crying.  
  
**The concept of sexuality and gender is new to me, I find it fascinating.** Venom says, in the middle of Beth talking about her struggles with gender dysphoria, and coming to terms with who she is.

“I identified as a man for years because I felt such a disconnect with being a woman, but that didn’t feel true to me either, it’s like I was one foot in each. I’m both and neither at the same time.” She sniffles and wipes at her nose, her voice thick with emotion. “That’s why my butch identity is so important to me. It lets me be as much of a woman and as much of a man as I want to be.”  
  
“I’m so proud of you, Beth,” Gabe says, and he’s been openly crying for the last 20 minutes so he doesn’t even bother wiping his face before he buries it once again into Beth’s already soaked shoulder. “You are such a good person, you are my inspiration!”  
  
“Gabe you’ve known me three hours.” Beth laughs as she rubs his back.  
  
“And it’s still true!” He cries out. “Our connection was instantaneous. That’s how I know it’s _real!_. ”  
  
Eddie chuckles beside them. He’s feeling buzzed, his eyes are drooping but he’s content. Venom is too, though the alcohol doesn’t necessarily affect the symbiote, Eddie’s own drunkenness is causing Venom to feel just as light and floaty. Happy. Then Eddie’s brow creases and he says in the same tone you would use if you were wondering if you turned the stove off:  
  
“I’m not even gay?”  
  
“What?” Gabe says, his head whipping up from Beth’s shoulder. “Are you bi? Pan? What word do you prefer?” Gabe is in Eddie’s space now, broad grinned excitement, ready for another emotional discussion.  
  
“No, no, like…” Eddie looks very seriously at them both. “I’m straight.”  
  
“Eddie,” Beth says gently. “Isn’t your partner a man? You use he pronouns for him?”  
  
**Your partner is technically non-binary.** **  
** **  
** “He’s… um, not technically. He’s… it? Whattdya call it? Both and neither.” Eddie wiggles his fingers in front of Gabe’s face.  
  
“Gender-fluid?” Gabe tries.  
  
Eddie shakes his head.  
  
“Non-binary?” Beth tries.  
  
“Ah ha!” Eddie snaps his fingers at her. “Nun bunny.”  
  
“You’re so wasted!” They’re laughing at him, but it’s the good kind of laughing where they’re amused by him and not making fun of him. Venom feels Eddie’s connection to them, it’s good it’s pure. But then Eddie thinks of other, hazy memories. He says he’s not gay, but Venom can see that he has been with men. Or, at least one particular man.  
  
**Eddie, you are gay are you not? Or bisexual as Beth said.**  
  
“‘M no’ gay” Eddie slurs into his glass. The alcohol had been replaced with water when he wasn’t looking.  
  
“Eddie, how ever you identify is ok with us. We love and accept you.” Beth’s voice is gentle in a way they makes something in Eddie break. Beth and Gabe both have arms around him. Their touch is solid and grounding, and it helps a little, but Eddie is thinking of a small apartment, a man with dark hair. Then his thoughts switch to standing at the Golden Gate Bridge and Venom knows he has to step in.  
  
**Let’s go home, Eddie.** **  
** **  
** “Yeah, home.” He nods, forgetting that Venom’s voice is only in his head.  
  
“Let me call you a cab.” Gabe says.  
  
Gabe demands to be on the phone to Eddie for the entire cab ride, and doesn’t let Eddie hand up until he’s in him motel room. “Gnigh’ Gabe,” he says, hangs up, and immediately faceplants into the bed.  
  
**Brush your teeth.** **  
** **  
** Eddie moans his displeasure into the pillow “G’way.”  
  
**Brush your teeth and tell me who is that man you were thinking about.** **  
** **  
** “Oooohmyg’d.” Eddie tries to mush his face further into the pillow.  
  
**Teeth.** **  
** **  
** “Fiiiine,” Eddie rolls onto his back and slowly makes his way to the bathroom (Venom helps him not trip over his own feet). He spends about 30 seconds brushing before he spits and all but stumbles back onto the bed. **  
**  
**I suppose that will suffice for now.** **  
** **  
** Eddie is lying on his back. The room spinning around him, and his thoughts spinning around his head. Venom is uncomfortable with the things Eddie is feeling. He’s not sure how to name them - shame? Regret? They’re mixed up in there, but that's not quite right.  
  
“I think, the word you’re looking for…” Eddie says each word slowly and deliberately “...is self loathing.”  
  
**But why?** Venom doesn’t understand.  
  
“Being… gay, isn’t exactly good. On Earth.”

**But Beth and Gabe, they are good people.**

“You’ve watched that drag show don’t they talk about it there?”  
  
**Yes, I know what homophobia is. But if you are gay, why would you hate yourself?** **  
** **  
** That makes Eddie laugh for some reason. He curls up on himself, wheezing through the laughter, tears in his eyes. “Oh my god, Venom, seriously?” He says when he catches his breath.

Venom’s confusion is turning into anger. Why can’t Eddie just explain? Why is this so frustrating?  
  
“Venom, you’ve literally had to talk me down from killing myself. I could spend hours listing the reasons I hate myself.”  
  
That’s when Venom decides to come out (no pun intended). His black mass rises from Eddie’s chest, his full head and torso forming, looming above Eddie, who is again sprawled out on his back.  
  
**_We’ve had this discussion,_** Venom growls, and Eddie is paying attention to him now. Venom pins Eddie’s hands to the bed under his claws and looks him right in the eyes. **Eddie Brock you are a good person. You are** **_my_ ** **good person. You told me all that matters is that we try to be better. We are** **_trying._ **  
  
“I know, Venom, I know,” Eddie’s voice is weak, and breaks on Venom’s name. “Still gonna have bad days, though.”  
  
**And I will be here for them.** **  
** **  
** Venom lets go of his hands, and makes himself smaller so he can fit under Eddie’s arm and lay his head on Eddie’s chest. He always feels the _thump thump_ of Eddie’s heart from inside him anyway, but it’s still nice to hear it like this.  
  
**Who is he?** **  
** **  
** “An ex.” Eddie says it on an exhale, breathy and almost not there. If Venom wasn’t in his head he probably would have missed it.  
  
**An ex-boyfriend.** Emphasis on _boy_  
  
“I guess, but I never called him that,” Eddie’s arm comes up to wrap around Venom. _This is cuddling_ Venom thinks.  
  
“We, I mean. We were together for a few months. It wasn’t serious. I don’t really talk about it. I’ve never. I’ve never told anyone, not even Annie.”  
  
**You had a physical relationship. You kissed him.** Venom doesn’t like saying it out loud, but he has to know. He has to hear Eddie say it.  
  
“Yeah we, we, ugh, did more than kiss.” Brief flashes in their mind of hands, and chests, and thighs, and an erection that isn’t Eddie’s. Venom knows, on a base level, what sex is. He knows humans need it, he knows the ways that humans touch each other and themselves. He knows that Eddie hasn’t touched himself like that since they’ve bonded. But that’s a whole other issue.  
  
**And you enjoyed it?** **  
** **  
** “Yeah.”  
  
**But you are ‘not gay’.** Venom brings his hand up to do the air quotes and everything. He saw it on TV.  
  
“I’m. I mean... If a guy tree fucks another guy tree in a forest and no one is around to see it, is it gay?”  
  
**Yes.** **  
** **  
** “Ok then. Call me bi if you want.”  
  
**I only want what you want, Eddie.** **  
** **  
** “I want to sleep.”  
  
**Then we will sleep.**  


  
//

 

Venom doesn’t bring the gay thing up again the next day. He senses Eddie’s unease, his discomfort, from being so open last night. Venom knows this is something he has to arrive at in his own time (he knows that because Beth said it last night). He just winds himself around Eddie’s shoulders while he’s brushing his teeth (two full minutes this time).  
  
**It is ok, Eddie.** **  
** **  
** Eddie nods at his reflection in the mirror and spits.  


 

By Saturday they’ve made it to Arizona and Eddie insists on going to the Grand Canyon. “I’ve never been! It’s iconic, we gotta go.”  
  
Eddie is talking a little too loudly for someone who is, for all appearances, sitting alone at a diner. Even if he did order enough for two (or four).  
  
They’re arguing about the canyon because Venom would rather stick to cities where there are things actually happening, and Eddie wants to see the scenery, godammit. Venom eventually relents.  
  
**If seeing a big hole in the ground will make you happy...**  Venom sighs.  
  
“It will make me very happy thank you.”  
  
**Then I suppose,** Venom, though not visible, is doing his best to put on a very put-upon tone to his voice. **Because I’m a good guy now… basically a hero… I saved the world… What’s another afternoon of suffering…**

Eddie just happily munches through the last of their fries while Venom finishes his monologue.    
  
“So selfless, so brave. How could I ever repay you? ”  
  
**I expect a medal.**  Venom says. **NO a monument.** **  
** **  
** “I’ll get my people on it."

**Thank you.**

  
Eddie pays for the food and heads back to the bike. “But we gotta get there first.” He revs, and they take off into the dusk.  
  


 

Apparently it doesn’t matter how strong your symbiote makes you, hiking is fucking exhausting. Eddie has consumed two liters of water, and dumped another half a liter over his head. He’s out of breath, covered in dirt and sweat, but he’s smiling and happy. That’s why Venom has stayed quiet most of the hike. He’s hiding his unease from Eddie, and choosing instead to focus on the beautiful scenery. Is it beautiful, he tells himself, for humans.  
  
They’re a little off the beaten track, so there’s not really anyone else around. It’s hot, but the sun has started its descent into the horizon. There’s the vague suggestion of a breeze. Around them is all dust and dirt and orange and brown. Barren desert. The blue water that cuts through it all is out of sight, and though there is vegetation that springs hopefully from ground towards the sun, it still leaves Venom feeling… _off._

Eddie gracelessly plops down on a rock to catch his breath.  
  
“What’s wrong, Venom. Spill it.”

 **What do you mean?** **  
** **  
** “C’mon man, you’ve been quiet this whole time. And don’t say you’re tired because I’m obviously doing all the work. I’m not even getting background noise from you, which means you’re hiding something from me,” Eddie takes the handkerchief from the backpack and wipes his forehead. “So start talking.”  
  
They’re mostly secluded by rocks, so Venom feel comfortable enough to show his face. Just a small one, nestled in the palm of Eddie’s right hand.  
  
**This place…** Venom pauses and spends a moment wrapping himself around Eddie’s wrist and fingers. **It reminds me of places from before**  
  
“Before what?”  
  
**The red earth, the barren land, nothing but rocks and stone. I see it through your eyes, and know that it is beautiful. But, my memories of stone and desert are… painful, now.** Venom is surprised at how hard these words are to say out loud, how hard it is to even name the emotions he is feeling. Regret, remorse, and a profound sadness. **I have destroyed worlds. Me and my kind.** Ugly emotions well up inside him **We almost destroyed yours.** He thinks that one is shame.  
  
“Our world, now.” Eddie says. “And you didn’t destroy it. You saved it.” His right hand is almost totally entwined with black tendrils. He brings his left hand over and kind of… cups Venom’s face. His thumb rubs ever so slightly in circles along the side of Venom’s face. His hand is sweaty and dirty but Venom leans into the touch.  
  
“If you’re feeling bad. It helps to talk. You know I have my issues, and it’s hard to talk about them. But sometimes saying it out loud is… it’s good. It helps.”  
  
**No more Dr. Phil for you.**  
  
“Don’t be like that. You know I struggle too. You’re literally in my head. Talk to me.” Eddie’s voice is open, sincere. Venom feels the trust and genuine desire to listen pouring from him.

 

So Venom talks.  
  
In his quiet rumble, at the side of the Grand Canyon, Venom talks about his life B.E. - Before Earth, Before Eddie. It’s darkness, destruction. He wasn’t a powerful symbiote compared to the others. He had the same hunger and bloodlust as the rest of them, but he always felt there was something missing, something more that could be done with their lives. He questioned the destruction. 

**And I was ridiculed and treated as an outcast, seen as weak. That is part of why I was sent to Earth, I think. Of those chosen to go with Riot, I was the most vulnerable to the atmosphere. They wanted me to die.**

  
Venom can feel Eddie processing his words, he doesn’t want to overwhelm him but he has one more thing to add.

 **  
When I was bonded to Maria I saw the way she had been treated, I did not care that we were there to destroy this world. There was nothing worth saving here. But then you showed up.** Venom pauses for a minute, tiny eyes looking into Eddie's.   **I could feel Maria’s hope. I had not felt that before - hope. At the time, I did not even know what it was. But she saw you and her instinct was to hope, to call out to you. And then-- then you broke the glass. You found me, and you broke the glass. You are different, Eddie. Together we are different. Good.**

Venom has himself wrapped up in both of Eddie’s hands now. His tendrils flick absentmindedly, playing with Eddie’s fingertips. It soothes him, to physically feel Eddie’s skin as he vomits out all his emotions.  
  
“Guilt.” Eddie says into the quiet between them.  
  
**Yes.** Venom blinks at a wetness in his eyes. He didn’t know he could cry.  
  
“I feel guilt too. But together, we’re better. What matters is that we’re trying to be better.” Eddie doesn’t blink it away, but his eyes are wet too.

 

  
When they get back to the hotel that evening, Eddie thanks the past version of himself for booking a half-decent, actual hotel. They even have a tub. Venom is pretty quiet after his emotional monologue. Eddie is nice enough to leave him alone, but still speaks out loud every now and then, narrating what he’s thinking, what they’re doing. Venom knows he doesn’t expect any kind of reply, he’s just reminding Venom that he’s here.  
  
Right now they’re in the bathroom. Eddie is getting undressed to take a shower, he’s staring intently at the bathtub.  
  
“We should take a bath,” he says “Would it be weird if we took a bath?”  
  
**Why would it be weird?** **  
** **  
** “I’d be, you know, _naked_ ”  
  
**You are already naked.** **  
** **  
** “No it’s different naked.”  
  
**I have seen you shower, this is not so different.** **  
** **  
** “I guess?"    
  
**Take a bath, Eddie.** Venom reaches out a tendril and starts the water. **  
  
**

“Oh look there’s bubble bath!” Eddie dumps all the little bottles of soap into the bath as the water runs. When its full to the brim with hot water and bubbles, Eddie hesitates for a second before he takes his underwear off and gets in. Venom isn’t sure why Eddie is so nervous about this. They shower together every day -- mostly. It’s been months since they have bonded. He knows Eddie’s body. Why is this different? There’s so many bubbles in the bath, he would not be as exposed as he is in the shower.

But Venom is still learning to decipher the many layers of human emotion. He doesn’t have much first hand experience with this type of thing. Venom can feel what Eddie is feeling, but he can’t read exact thoughts unless Eddie concentrates and sends them to him. It’s mostly just images, vague impressions, or memories. What that means is Venom can tell that Eddie is feeling good, and he’s feeling good in a way Venom knows is related to sex.

 

It’s a topic Eddie has stubbornly avoided since they’ve bonded. He didn’t want to talk about in Salt Lake, but maybe he’s more relaxed now. They’re gonna have to face the reality of it eventually.  
  
**Eddie** **  
** **  
** “Hmm?” His eyes are closed, his face a picture of pure bliss and relaxation.  
  
**If you do not wish to masturbate with me here I can leave.** **  
** **  
** “What the fuck?” Shock jolts Eddie upright and sends water and bubbles sloshing over the rim of the tub.  
**  
** **Humans require sexual release.** **  
** **  
** “Please just let me enjoy my bath.” Eddie begs.  
  
**You are sexually frustrated. I feel it.** Venom doesn’t understand why something so common is such a taboo for humans, and this one human in particular. But if Eddie needs privacy for a short time, Venom isn’t unreasonable. **I can survive for a few hours in Earth’s atmosphere, that should be sufficient time for you to masturbate.**  
  
“Venom, look," Eddie says. I appreciate the offer, but I’m not gonna let you put yourself at risk just so I can… you know.”  
  
**Just say masturbate, Eddie.** **  
** **  
** Eddie ducks his face under the water to hide his blush. _Please can we stop talking about this._ He thinks, strong enough for Venom to hear.  
  
**It is healthier to accept your needs, and to take care of them.** **  
** **  
** _La la la I’m not listening._  
  
**Perhaps a compromise?** **  
** **  
** Eddie emerges from the water, only slightly out of breath. “Compromise? What do you mean?”  
  
**I will try to block our connection temporarily. I will still be present in your body, but our mental connection will be suppressed.** **  
** **  
** “Ugh, doesn't that sounds kind of extreme?” Eddie says. "Just for me to get my rocks off?"   
  
**Or-**  Venom feels a curl of desire in himself, and it is strange. Alien. **I could remain present.**  
  
“You mean like-” Eddie’s heart starts to thunder in his chest. Venom gets a flash of Eddie’s skin slowly being covered in slick blackness. “NO! No, no. I don’t need… help.” Eddie is bright red, he is on edge and twitchy.  
  
**I could be a silent observer.**  
  
“God, ugh, no. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
  
**Very well, then I will just go into the other room and watch youtube videos on your phone.** **  
** **  
** “No, no I don’t want you to go.” The bathwater is starting to chill and the bubbles have all but disappeared. There is an itch of desire under Eddie’s discomfort. He needs this, and Venom wants to let him have it.  
  
“Let’s try blocking the connection. I only need, um, like fifteen minutes?”  
  
**Ok.** **  
** **  
** “Will it, um, harm our connection?”  
  
**It should not.** **  
** **  
** “Wait, have you done this before?”    
  
**I have blocked my hosts’ perception of me, but never my connection to the host. It should be quite simple. Shall I try it?** **  
** **  
** “Ok, just, just fifteen minutes. Then come back.”  
  
**Fifteen minutes, then I will come back.** **  
** **  
** Venom reaches into their mind, finds where their consciousnesses are connected. 

 

Then -

 

 

_Nothingness._

_  
_  
  


**  
  
**

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> comments are fuel. ily guys so much thank u <3 
> 
> find me on tumblr [strozzzi](http://strozzzi.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments on the last chapter - they seriously are my motivation!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It’s hard to gauge time in a mental void.

 

There’s just - nothing.

 

Venom blacked out completely at first. He has no real idea how long he's been ‘gone’. He wants to give Eddie his space. This is something that Eddie needs, and right now Eddie's not comfortable enough around Venom to find release while Venom is there. Venom knows this is a deeply personal thing, that’s ok. They have time, Venom knows one day Eddie will be more at ease around him physically. Maybe one day, Eddie will let him help.

If Venom is being honest with himself, he did want to be a part of it. He wanted to feel Eddie’s excitement, Eddie’s pleasure. But it’s just curiosity, the novelty of new sensations. Right now, he needs to respect this boundary. Even if every other boundary between them is non-existent. Their relationship is still new, they learn more about each other every day. So maybe it is best if their relationship remains more… platonic, for now. That’s what Eddie wants, anyway.  
  
Venom has a brief worry that maybe Eddie wants to be completely free of him, and this time apart will make him - no. He dismisses that, he knows Eddie wants him. While they might debate what ‘want’ encompasses, Venom knows for certain Eddie wants him to stay.  
  
He figures the fifteen minutes are definitely over by now. Venom just needs to go back to their connection and -

 

Where is their connection?

 

  
Where is Edde?  
  
  
  
Where is he?  
  
  
  
Where am I?

  
  


_Where?_  
  


 

Venom feels as if the entire Earth has been ripped from underneath him and he’s falling and falling and falling through nothing and he can’t feel anything but panic taking over him and he can’t feel Eddie he can’t find Eddie he is falling and there is nothing and no Eddie and what has he done and he is falling and no Eddie and nothing and nothing and no Eddie and nothing and -  
  
Suddenly, there is pain.

Searing, excruciating, white hot pain. So sharp and so… familiar?

There is the shock of a solid surface beneath him and it’s the floor. _The floor?_ Floor. Hotel room. Hotel? _Trivago_ . Eddie? Where is Eddie? There is no Eddie. No Eddie around him or in him or with him. Fuck this fucking floor and this fucking hotel where the FUCK - skin. A hand? Eddie?

**_Eddie._**

It’s Eddie. The rush of relief hits them both as Venom sinks back under Eddie’s skin. In his excitement and rush to feel as much of Eddie as possible, he completely takes over, full Venom form and just savours the sensation of Eddie’s total presence. 

 _I thought I'd lost you._ _  
_ _  
_ It’s not clear which one of them thinks it - maybe both of them.  
  
_Never again._

 

Slowly, Venom releases Eddie, giving him back control. Venom does leave himself most of his torso, arms and head, so he can hold Eddie and see him with his own eyes. They end up fused chest to chest, Eddie’s arms around his waist and his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, face pressed into Eddie’s neck.  
  
“We’re never doing that again.”  
  
**No.** **  
** **  
** “You were gone for four hours,” Eddie’s grip tightens around Venom “I was so worried.”  
  
Venom moves back a little to look at Eddie. He takes him all in, the bloodshot eyes, the blotchy red face, the hair that’s on end from being pulled at. He looks like shit. He didn’t even put any clothes on. _  
_ _  
_ **Eddie.** Venom has never felt so much emotion all at once before. It’s dizzying, suffocating, overwhelming. Eddie is back. Eddie is here. They are together.  
  
“I’m here, we’re together.”  
  
Was venom saying that out loud?  
  
“I think I’m hearing your thoughts, not the normal way. They’re more… faint. But still there.”  
  
Oh.  
  
“Yeah, I feel you a lot more in my head now. It’s clearer.”  
  
**I have dropped all my barriers.** **  
** **  
** “I was so scared,” Eddie whispers “I thought you were _gone.”_

 **But I am back… how?** **  
** **  
** “I called Annie, and she sent my youtube videos of sounds um, you know those sounds that hurt you.”  
  
**That explains the pain.** **  
** **  
** “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what else to do!”  
  
**You brought me back, that is what matters. You saved us.** Eddie’s legs are shaking, so Venom directs him to lie down on the bed. That way he can stay in the safe circle of Eddie’s arms. When they settle, Eddie buries his face into Venom’s chest and breathes. Shaky breaths in, and out.  
  
“I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if- if-” Eddies voice catches and his eyes prickle with tears. Emotion is rolling off him in waves, and Venom can name them all now - fear, sadness, anxiety, regret, shame, self-loathing -  
  
**It is ok now, Eddie.** **  
** **  
** “I almost lost you!” and anger, now. “Just because I, because- ”  
  
**It would have been a funny way to go, though.** **  
** **  
** “I don’t wanna joke about it," he mumbles into Venom’s chest. Venom presses his face into Eddie’s hair.  
  
**Rest.** Venom begins to sink back under Eddie’s skin, but Eddie’s arms tighten impossibly tighter around him. “Wait-” he says, too quiet, too shy. “Can you stay out, for tonight? So I can, uh, see you and uh, make sure you’re here.”  
  
**Of course, Eddie** is what he says out loud. _I want to see you too_ is what he thinks.  
  
Eddie hears both.

 

/

 

After that, Venom decides to be a lot more physically present. He spends the next day with a constant tendril wrapped around Eddie’s wrist, and even some wrapped around his waist under his shirt. When they make it to their next stop, Venom manifests his head the second they’re behind closed doors. He spends the evening around Eddie, resting on his shoulder.  
  
Venom wants to tell himself that it’s just to comfort Eddie, who is still loudly broadcasting unease and worry, but Venom was scared, too. Really scared. Scared in a way he didn’t think he was capable of. Getting as much sensory input of Eddie as possible is helping.  
  
“I’m here, we’re here.” Eddie says for the millionth time. Neither of them is tired of hearing it.  
  
“Let’s shower, then we can watch some TV,” Eddie has also kept narrating everything they do. “We’ve got chocolate and popcorn.” He puts the plastic bad of junk food and miscellaneous supplies on the bedside table and goes to the bathroom, taking off his pants and shirt along the way. He stands in front of the full length mirror in just his boxers. “I could be the front cover of a bondage magazine with all this.”  
  
Venom gives him a squeeze. Maybe it is a bit much, the tendrils that criss-cross over Eddie’s chest, stomach, thighs, covering him almost entirely in black.  
  
“Ok, maybe no shower tonight.” He laughs.  
  
**No. Sorry, here** Venom blends back into Eddie’s skin - mostly. **Can I stay like this?** He leaves just a thin tendril wrapped around Eddie’s wrist. He tries to make himself as inconspicuous and weightless as possible.  
  
“That’s perfect, V.”  
  
_A nickname?_  

Venom feels like he could blush, if he had a human face, or skin, or you know, blood.

 

//

 

“I think the ideal is pepperoni, mushroom, peppers, olives, jalapeno, and lots of red pepper flakes.” **  
****  
** They’re in Des Moines, Iowa. They’ve just been wandering around the streets as the sun sets. The weather is warm, there’s a faint breeze and Venom is twirling around Eddie’s fingers as they walk.  
  
**No, no. Meatlovers. All the meat. Chicken, sausage, bacon, beef. No** **jalapeno, too spicy.**  
  
“Jalapenos are barely spicy, don’t be a baby.”  
  
**You’re a baby. Olives? Peppers? Just eat a salad why don’t you.** **  
****  
** “Ok ok, thin crust we agree on. Original tomato sauce, mozzarella. One extra topping - go.”  
  
**Only one?**  
  
“You can only have ONE.”  
  
**Hmm.** Venom taps against Eddie’s palm in thought. **Sardines.**  
  
“What the fuck? No. When did you have sardines? I hate sardines. Did you make me eat sardines?”  
  
**Once when we stopped the robbery in that pizza place. I helped myself to some free samples.** What he means is her took big handfuls out of each topping container and swallowed them without chewing.  
  
“Oh god, that’s when we ate all that raw pepperoni. Let’s not do that again.”  
  
**It was good!** **  
****  
** “Let’s get some actual food,” Eddie takes his phone out and starts to look on google maps for nearby restaurants. “This one looks good?”  
  
**There is a restaurant a few blocks over that has what is called a ‘food challenge’.** **  
****  
** “What, one of those things where you have to eat like your weight in burgers in ten minutes?”  
  
**Yes. I saw it on Man Versus Food. We must consume six bacon cheese hamburgers and a pound of fries in thirty minutes.** **  
****  
** “That’s a lot of food.”  
  
**When we win, we get it for free.** **  
****  
** “I like free.”  
  
**And we get a free t-shirt.**

 

Forty minutes and one free “TRIPLE DOUBLE CHALLENGE CHAMPION” t-shirt later: Eddie is full, Venom is happy, and their photo is on the Wall of Winners.

 

They stay another day in Iowa, working through food challenges, collecting free t shirts and breaking records. **This is fun** Venom says after their fifth one, when Eddie is starting to feel the weight of several pounds of meat, potatoes and cheese. 

  
“Yeah, but maybe our next one could involve vegetables.”

 **That is not as fun**  
  
“Well, you know,” Eddie says “There is something fun we can do with vegetables in Iowa.”  
  
Eddie takes them an hour out of the city, into the sprawling landscape of the corn fields. He stops at the end of a long dirt road, under a sign that says

 

NORTH RIVER ADVENTURE CORN MAZE

 

 **A corn maze? Do we have to eat the corn?** **  
****  
** “No, no. You go in and you have to find your way out on the other side.”  
  
**Oh. A puzzle.** **  
****  
** “Yeah, kind of. But you could probably just symbiote-sense your way out of it.”  
  
**Of course.** **  
****  
** “But if you look over there-” Eddie points and Venom sees another sign that says:

 

CORN MAZE: AFTER DARK

ONLY THE FOOLISH ENTER

ONLY THE BRAVE SURVIVE

 

 **These are just humans in costume, what’s so scary?** **  
** **  
** Eddie chuckles darkly “Us.”  
  
  
  
They don’t go into Full On Venom Formation, just enough to cover Eddie’s face, and give him claws. It’s more about the creepy tentacles reaching out and tapping people on the shoulder. Under normal circumstances Eddie would feel bad about scaring the living shit out of people, but these people genuinely paid to be terrified. Eddie and Venom are just giving them their money’s worth.  
  
One guy isn’t fazed at all when they first jump out. Unlucky for him.  
  
“You can just tell it’s a mask,” The Asshole says as his friends cower in fear behind him. “It’s totally fake.”  
  
**FAKE?** Venom has never felt so personally attacked. **Who are you calling _fake_ , you fake BITCH? ** Venom roars, and he really puts on a show. Tongue out. Spit flying. Tentacles swirling. His claws reach out and he licks a thick stripe up the guy’s face. He opens his mouth wide, as if to bite and then -  
  
The guy passes out.

  
  
The slink back into the shadows and out of the main path. Venom can’t hold back the laughter bubbling up between them.

**Did you see his _face_? **

They laugh until Venom has genuine tears in his eyes, then he retreats back into Eddie’s body. Eddie is still laughing, giddy and stumbling as they make their way further from the crowd. Eventually they stop at the very edge where the back of the field meets a deserted dirt road. There’s nothing out here but actual corn and mosquitoes. Eddie sits right down on the ground, legs stretching out over the road.

“His face was priceless!” Eddie says, a little breathless from laughing.

 **He will not misjudge us again.** **  
** **  
** “He fucking won’t, that’s for sure.” 

Then Eddie falls silent. 

  
  
Venom can feel Eddie thinking hard about something. The thoughts churn just out of Venom’s reach. He lets the distant sounds of screaming and laughter settle around them. A faint breeze rustles the corn, but it's still warm enough to be pleasant. The sky is thick with stars above them. Peaceful. Eddie turns his face towards the wind and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath.  
  
  
“Thanks, V.” He says. His eyes are open now, staring at the ground.  
  
**For what? This was your idea.** **  
** **  
** “Not for tonight, well yeah tonight, but more. Just, thanks for being here with me, I guess.”  
  
**Always, Eddie.** Venom thinks this is a conversation that needs a face, so he forms himself a head. **There is no other place I could imagine being.**  
  
“You know I got my problems.” Eddie keeps his eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
**I am aware.**  
  
“But you really, I know you’re really here for me. I trust you.” He looks up, then, right into the white’s of Venom’s eyes.” But more than that, I… like you.”  
  
**I like you, too.** It’s amusing how seriously Eddie says this, when it is so obvious to Venom. He knows Eddie likes him, that’s why they stay together.  
  
“I know we’ve spent a lot of time at the, uh, Golden Gate Bridge, and I think, maybe that might always be in me some where,” His voice is shaky and nervousness is course through him. It puts Venom on edge. So he makes himself a torso and arms to drape himself over Eddie’s back, resting his chin on Eddie’s head. This way Eddie doesn’t have to look at him, but Venom can pull him close so Eddie knows he’s there.  
  
“You looked inside my head and decided to stick around. With you… I have someone who totally understands me. We get each other.”  
  
**We are compatible.** **  
** **  
** Eddie snorts out a laugh. “That’s one way to put it.”  
  
**We have both been through some shit.** **  
** **  
** “Yeah.”  
  
**We are both losers.** **  
** **  
** “Maybe that’s why we’re such a good match,” Eddie puts his hands over Venom’s where they rest on Eddie’s chest. “All that Life Foundation stuff… We’re a good team. We can do good.”  
  
**Yes. Together we are better, stronger.** **  
** **  
** “Thank you for making me better.”  
  
**No, Eddie.** Venom holds him a little tighter. **I cannot accept your thanks.**  
  
“Why not?”  
  
**It is you who showed me there was more than death and destruction. You have taught me that there are emotions other than hunger.** **  
** **  
** Eddie is quiet for a minute, processing.  
  
“You’re still pretty hungry though.”  
  
**Rome wasn’t built in a day.**

“No, guess not,” Eddie says.   
  
**There is still much I have to learn about humanity. And so much I want to experience. But it would mean nothing to me without you, Eddie.** **  
** **  
** “I’m still learning too. We’re learning together. We’re better because we’re _choosing_ to be better,” his voice is raw and wet “But yeah, it’s you. I want that with you. I want _us.”_ _  
_ _  
_ **Good.** Again, Venom holds him even tighter.  
  
“Venom, look at me,” Eddie says.

Venom shifts so that he is holding Eddie from the front. Human eyes meet opaque white, determined. Then Eddie continues, “You are very important to me and I appreciate you and I appreciate having you in my life.”  
  
Venom opens his mouth as if to say something but Eddie keeps going. “I know you know that was something that I read in a relationship book after I broke up with Annie, but it’s still true and I want to say it.”  
  
**"I appreciate you too, Eddie."** Venom says it outloud, as soft as he can manage. **  
** **  
** “Good.” Eddie feels… Venom isn’t sure what emotion he’s feeling, but it’s a good one. Lightness, happiness, pride, love. Are these Eddie’s emotions or Venom’s own? He didn’t think it was possible for a symbiote to feel this kind of happiness. This pure joy. But Eddie changed him. There is so much that they can do together, so much they can _be_ together.  
  
Before they can say anything else, there is a rustling and voices behind them.  
  
**Employees on a smoke break. Stay quiet they should leave soon.** Venom disappears just to be safe.  
  
It’s two women who sound like they’re in their early 20’s. They’re sharing one cigarette between them and mumbling about how their night is going. Funny customers, rude customers, then one of them says:  
  
“Ian cut my paycheck again.”  
  
“What? What bullshit was it this time?”  
  
“I wouldn’t blow him last week, so now I’m paying a hundred bucks for ‘costume upkeep’.” The air quotes in her voice are obvious.  
  
“Dude.”  
  
“I know! I know, but what can I do?”  
  
“Kelsey, you need to leave.”

“I’ve tried! You know I’ve tried but he… he…”  
  
“Did he threaten you?”  
  
“He has… those pictures of me...”  
  
“Oh Kelsey, no.”  
  
“I’ve tried to tell the cops but they just laughed at me. So now I just have to do whatever he says, and I’m so s- s-scared,” She starts crying quietly. “What if next time he doesn’t want money and he-” She dissolves completely into sobs.

 

 **Bad guy?**  Venom asks.

“Bad guy,” Eddie confirms.

 

Finding Ian doesn’t prove to be very difficult. Eddie just walks up to the ticket-counter and asks to speak to the manager

“Thats me!” A guy in his late 30s says cheerfully. His hair is mousy brown and his face looks like he frowns too much. “My name’s Ian, how can I help you, sir?”

“Can we talk in private?” Eddie says.

“Oh, ugh…” Ian looks suddenly nervous. “What seems to be the problem?”

“There's no problem,” Eddie smiles big, putting a little bit of charm into it. “I’m doing a story about the Corn Maze for a new local culture magazine,” Eddie takes out his notebook and a pen. “I’d love to ask you a few questions about the maze and the team here.”

“Oh, of course! You know, we’re the most successful corn maze this side of Iowa!” Ian puffs out his chest proudly as he leads Eddie to a small prefab building. They enter through a door with a piece of paper stuck to it declaring it IAN’S OFFICE.

“What do you want to know?” Ian takes a seat behind the small, cluttered desk. There’s piles of papers, files, and an ancient looking Macbook.  
  
“What do you think is the biggest reason for the success of the maze?” Eddie says, as he sits down in a creaky plastic chair.

“Well-” Ian thinks for a moment, and as he’s looking the other way Venom whips out a tendril and locks the door. “- this is my family’s land. My older brothers run the farming aspects and I got left with-- I mean, I got the wonderful opportunity to run the corn maze. So I think the biggest pull is that we’re a family-run, local business. People have been coming here for years. They know us. They trust us.”

Eddie barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes. He nods along as Ian spews more business bullshit and pretends to take notes.

“What about the team here?” Eddie asks. “Do they contribute to the success of the place?”  

“Oh, it’s mostly seasonal. College and highschool kids. We have a high turnover but that means our staff is always fresh and bringing new ideas to the maze.”

“What can you tell me about one of your employees named Kelsey?”  
  
Ian’s smile drops. “Who are you?”  
  
“I told you, I’m a reporter.”  
  
“If you’re a cop you legally have to tell me you’re a cop.”  
  
“Why would the cops be questioning you?” Venom is itching to just hurry up and eat this guy already.

 _Not bad enough to eat_ Eddie thinks at him. _But we can rough him up a bit, once we have what we need._  
  
“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are,” Ian stands up suddenly and leans over the table to shove a finger in Eddie’s face. “But you’ve got no proof and no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
Eddie stands up and meets Ian eye to eye. Venom gives them a boost so they’re actually a few inches taller than Ian. “I know what you’ve been doing” Venom reaches out a black tendril and grabs Ian’s phone from the desk.  
  
“What the fuck?”  
  
“Are there any other copies of the pictures?” There’s a hint of Venom’s grumble in Eddie’s voice.

“What the fuck was that? Give me back my phone, that’s my property!”

“Are there. Any. Other. **Copies.** ”

“Fuck this!” Ian reaches under the table, but before he can put his hand on the gun there Venom forms. Adrenaline and excitement floods through them. It feels good to be out like this again. They are strong. Powerful. Pissed off.

Ian is gaping at them like a dead fish at a supermarket.

“ **Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”**

That’s when Ian starts screaming.

**“Shut up.”**

Ian shuts up.

**“Are there any other copies?”**

“Um.. y- y-eah, on my, on the- the- icloud.”

“ **Oh my fucking god, seriously?”** Venom rolls his eyes.  **“We should just eat him.”**  
  
_No, no eating._ Eddie’s voice protests.  
  
**“No fair!”** Venom pouts.  
  
_Tell him to log onto icloud and delete his account._  
  
Venom redirects his attention to Ian, who has pissed himself.  
  
**“Delete the photos.”** **  
** **  
** “N- now?”  
  
**“No, at your earliest convenience."**  Venom says. **"Yes now, you dipshit. Other wise you are starting to look very… tasty… and Eddie can only control us so much.”** **  
** **  
** “OK! OK, I have my laptop I’ll just, um. Give me a few minutes.”  
  
**“Sure, take your time.”** Venom sits back down, even though the chair is creaking loudly under his weight. He rests his chin in his hand and taps his other claw on the wooden desk. He watches as a shaking Ian logs onto iCloud.  
  
**“Give me your wallet.”** **  
** **  
** “What? Why?”  
  
**“This is not a costume. We will eat you.”** **  
** **  
** “Oh geez." Ian's hands shakily reach into his pocket. "Please don’t eat me.” He throws his wallet on the desk.  
  
**“Oh thank you, you are too kind,”** Venom takes the $250 cash Ian has there and opens up part of his torso to slip it into Eddie’s pocket. When he looks back up, Ian is staring. **“You really have the creepy guy look down. You finished yet?** **  
**  
“Um… yeah, there. The whole account is gone.”  
  
**“Wonderful.”** Venom crushes the phone with the tendril that was holding it, then does the same to the laptop. **“Pleasure doing business with you.”**

Sensing his job here is done, and there are no heads to be eaten, Venom releases Eddie’s body.

Eddie stands up, dusts off his pants, and heads towards the door. Just before he leaves he looks over his shoulder and says: “Oh, and obviously you need to quit your job here. And apologize to Kelsey and anyone else you’ve been an asshole to. And if I hear you doing anything like this again… **_we will eat you,_ ** _”_

 

Eddie gives Kelsey the money, and his number to call if Ian does anything sketchy. She cries and hugs him, and says she recognises him from The Brock Report.  
  
“My sister is a journalism major in San Fran!” She says. “You’re her idol. Thank you so much, Mr. Brock.”  
  
Eddie goes shy under the praise, and is distinctly uncomfortable at being called _Mr Brock._ But he assures her it was no trouble and leaves as quickly as possible. Beneath the blush and the awkwardness, Venom feels his happiness. His pride, _their_ pride _._  
  
**We did good.** **  
****  
** “Yeah, we did.”

 

They stay an extra couple days in Iowa, waiting just incase they get a call. They drive down long stretches of road, along fields and field of corn. Venom likes this more than the rocks of Arizona.  
  
**I like the green. It is life.** **  
****  
** So they drive and sit in fields and collect more food challenge T Shirts. It’s peaceful. It’s easy. They’re happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom make it to Cincinnati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would not be possible without the wonderful beta stylings of [misdirectedhex](http://misdirectedhex.tumblr.com). Praise her <3 // [and her ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misdirectedhex/pseuds/misdirectedhex)
> 
> also thanks for being patient on this journey with me! I really appreciate every single kudos, comment, bookmark. If u add this to a rec list plz let me know! I'm on tumblr: [strozzzi](http://strozzzi.tumblr.com)

Kelsey doesn’t call, but she does send a text to say that she is moving to San Francisco to be with her sister. So Eddie and Venom figure it’s time to move on to the next stop: Cincinnati, Ohio.

 

“The Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden is the second-oldest zoo in the United States,” Eddie recites from Wikipedia, so that’s where they go. The sky is overcast, grey sunlight only just filtering through the clouds. Eddie is bundled in his thick bike jacket and has a knit cap pulled over his ears. They get there pretty early. That combined with the weather means the place is mostly empty. It makes Venom brave enough to peek his eyes over the top of Eddie’s jacket. When Eddie realises what he’s trying to do, he zips the jacket down enough so Venom has a comfortable perch.

  
Eddie spends most of the morning pointing out the animals to Venom and reading facts aloud from the zoo’s app.   
  
“Orangutans make their own tools. They use sticks to get insects from trees and dig seeds out of hard shelled fruit.”   
  
**Why would you take us to a buffet and not let us eat.**   
  
“Shut up and listen to my educational facts.” Eddie flicks the side of Venom’s face. “Orangutans grow to about 4 feet tall, but their arms can reach across seven feet or more.”

Venom grumbles through Eddie’s facts, but his contentment is obvious. As a treat for not eating anything living, Eddie gets them a large chocolate ice-cream with chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

 **Rainbow sprinkles, please.**   
  
“So you _do_ know the word 'please'.”   
  
They’re sitting on a bench under the cover of a tree. There’s a play area ahead of them, but there’s no kids at this time on a weekday. Eddie holds the ice cream so that it covers Venom and lets him flick his tongue out to taste. There’s birds, and other animal sounds. Suddenly, Eddie fumbles for the phone in his pocket.   
  
“Hey, take a picture?” His voice is a question.

He holds the phone up, using the front camera so they can see themselves. Venom takes in Eddie’s dopey grin, crooked teeth, chapped lips. And below Eddie’s chin - his own milky eyes, sharp teeth and inky ‘skin’. They are so different, Venom thinks. But there is something in Eddie’s face that draws him in. Symbiotes have no concept of beauty or aesthetics the way humans obsess over, but Venom knows Eddie is attractive. His smile and eyes are warm and open. His body is big and muscular. Eddie is beautiful. There’s beauty beneath it too, that only Venom can see. The way his blood flows through him alive and fearless, the way his heart pumps it, the brain that sends delicious signals between them. Beautiful, mesmerising, perfect.  


Eddie angles the camera so he gets their faces and their ice cream in the shot. Venom sticks out his tongue and Eddie sticks his out to match. Venom makes more silly faces because they make Eddie laugh, and it’s a pleasing sound. He feels greedy for it.   
  
They look through the photos over lunch - which is three portions of lasagna and a half a pound of crinkle-cut fries in a family run Italian place.

 

“You almost look cute in these,” Eddie mumbles around a mouthful of food.

**What do you mean almost?**

“You’ve still got all those teeth. You’re not gonna make it into any Disney movies anytime soon.”

**I can make myself cuter!**

Peeking out again from Eddie’s collar, he makes his face rounder, his eyes bigger and softer, hides his teeth and sticks out only the very tip of his tongue.

**See?**

“Yeah,” Eddie laughs, snapping a picture. “Very cute, well done.”   
  
Venom feels good around Eddie. Right now, he thinks this is the happiest he has ever been. He feels Eddie’s happiness and it blends into his own. Eddie takes more pictures and feeds Venom fries, and Venom knows the name for this now. Love.   
  
He really has found the perfect host in Eddie. No - it’s perfect because Eddie is more than a _host._ Venom isn’t a parasite. They need each other, they fuel each other, they love each other. Symbiosis. They have made a life together - and Venom wants to build that life together. He wants to take pictures with Eddie, and stop bad guys with Eddie, and eat ice-cream with Eddie. He wants to be with Eddie. He wants Eddie.

 

Before he can fully process what exactly that means he senses danger.   
  
**There’s something happening in the kitchen.** **  
** **  
** “Should we check it out?” Eddie is instantly on alert.   
  
**It might be dessert.** **  
** **  
** Eddie throws some money on the table and they make their way casually to the kitchen entrance. Looking through the port window of the swing doors they see a man in a casual navy suit talking to a woman who appears to be the chef of the place. At the door are two larger men dressed in black.

 **They have guns.**  Venom says. 

 

“Please, please. Don’t do this,” the chef begs. “Please, give him back to me.” **  
** **  
** “Take care of it,” the man in the suit says, and he leaves with the other two. The chef slumps down against the counter. She looks defeated and on the verge of tears.

**Should we interfere?**

“I think we should...” Eddie considers the next word carefully. “Investigate.”

Eddie pushes through the door with a creak. The chef looks up and her face crumples again.

“Carl’s just left,” she says, rubbing at her eyes. “What do you want?”

“Carl isn’t a very scary name for a gang boss,” Eddie says.

“Who the fuck are you?” Her sadness is replaced by aggression and a sharp focus on Eddie.

“I’m Eddie Brock,” he holds a hand out to shake, “investigative journalist.”

“Stephanie, head chef here,” she says, shaking Eddie’s hand. “Are you with the cops?”

“No, I’m just a reporter.”

“And… how much did you hear?”

“Mmm not much, I figure the gist of it is that Carl guy has some dirt on you and is exploiting it,” Eddie shrugs. “I ain’t no cop, but I’ve got a nose for stories. I just wanna know who’s the bad guy here, if there is one.”

“Yeah, there’s a bad guy,” Stephanie sighs and looks away for minute. “They have my father. They’re… holding him hostage.”

“And you’re not calling the cops?”

“I’m not exactly a good guy,” Stephanie shrugs. “I got mixed in with the wrong people.”

“So what, drugs? You owe him money?”

“Look, I don't need to tell you my tragic backstory,” Stephanie says, and she looks Eddie dead in the eye. “Alcohol, drugs, they’re fun. But what’s gonna cost you around here is gambling. Have you heard of Carl Perry before?”

“No, I’m not from around here,”   
  
“Well, Carl works for this guy called Jacob Smith. Smith runs these illegal backroom poker games. Mostly small stuff, but sometimes, it’s high stakes. He’s the bad guy in this story. He’s the one who has my- my father.” her voice cracks and she stops. “I owe him a lot of money, and if I don’t get it to him, he’s…” She chokes back a sob.

“You’ll get him back.”

“How?” She’s crying now. “I can’t call the cops, then Jacob will just kill me, too.”

“I’m a reporter. I can expose him, with no links to you.”

“If he thinks I sent you after him he’ll kill me. Don’t mention me, please don’t mention me,” she grips the front of his jacket, begging. Eddie carefully pries her off.

“I’ll expose him, and I won’t mention you at all.”

“How?”

“I’m gonna play some poker.”

 

/ 

 

 **When this goes bad we are just going to start eating people.** **  
** **  
** “You can’t eat your way out of every problem.”   
  
**We can try though.** **  
** **  
** They’re sitting at a table with four other players at the bar Stephanie says is owned by Jacob and is the main hub of all his illegal activity. The club itself is pretty dodgy, sticky floors and filthy bathrooms.They’re in a backroom, which isn’t much better smell-wise, but at least the IKEA chairs aren’t wobbly.   
  
Eddie is wearing slacks and an off-white shirt (thanks, thrift store). He leaves the first few buttons undone to reveal a hint of gold chain (thanks, costume store). He smooths out his accent so he’s less ‘new yoik’ and more midland-bland-American.   
  
Getting into the backroom was easy enough with Stephanie’s instructions. “My name’s Vic Enom,” he said to the bartender “Can I get a… house special?” and just like that he’s being shown to the back. He hands over his $2000 (thanks compensation from the Life Foundation) and gets a stack of poker chips.   
  
The other guys at the table are pretty much exactly what you would think guys who play in shitty illegal poker games look like. To his left is Luca, a large, bald and vaguely Eastern European man who could be the cover for Henchman Monthly. To his right is a guy named Tony, who talks like he’s living out all his Godfather fantasies and probably is. Then, directly across from Eddie is a sharp-featured, long haired, Legolas-wannabe. Matthew. Jacob’s right-hand man.   
  
The first few hands are easy. Small wins, small losses, lots of folding. Chatter is stilted, the others still sussing out the new addition.   
  
“So, Vic…” Says Tony “You new in town?”   
  
“Just passing through for work, you know how it is,” Eddie shrugs.   
  
“No,” says Luca.   
  
“I’m on the road most of the year- sales. Sometimes i just need to let off a little steam. Get the blood pumping, heart going, ya know?”   
  
“A gym membership would be cheaper,” Matthew says as he wins another hand,   
  
“Not the same thrill, though.”   
  
“No, I suppose not,” Matthew drags the pot of chips towards him and starts sorting them out.

“Usually, I go for higher stakes,” Eddie says, as casually as possible. “But I’m only blowing through for the night, and this was the best I could find on such short notice.”   
  
“Don’t bet money you don’t have, Vic.” Matthew looks up from his cards to fix Eddie with a calculating look.   
  
“You think I don’t have it?” Eddie cocks his eyebrow. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out another envelope of cash. “Best insurance salesman in the midwest, pal.”   
  
Matthew looks unimpressed, but he is looking. “Very well,” he says. After a moment of consideration he casts his eyes to Luca, then to Tony. Luca puts his hands up in surrender. “My wife will shoot me if I lose any more money. I’m out.”

“M- me, too,” Tony shakes. “I’m um, between jobs um, r- right now, so…”   
  
“Fine,” Matthew says. “Come back tomorrow, Vic, and we’ll have a more… exciting game.”   
  
“No can do, I’m gone tomorrow. It’s tonight or no dice.”   
  
Matthew’s eyes narrow, suspicious.   
  
“I’m driving to clients in Chicago,” Eddie continues. “I’ve been on the road for three days, I’m only here tonight.”   
  
“How high can you go?”   
  
“35.”   
  
“35?” Matthew scoffs. “I won’t lift a finger for less than 50.”   
  
“Hmm…I can stand to lose 45.”   
  
“45 and…what kind of car do you drive?”   
  
“A 2015 Yamaha Bolt Cruiser,” Eddie grins.   
  
“A what?”   
  
“It’s a motorcycle.”   
  
“You travel around the country on a motorbike?”   
  
“What can I say?” Eddie leans back in the chair, smug. “Anything to get the blood pumpin’.”   
  
Matthew just rolls his eyes. “Alright, give me an hour.”

 

Luca and Tony are replaced by two men that Venom has named Goon 1 and Goon 2. Matthew is still there. Just as they’re about to start, another man walks in. 

“I hope you haven’t started without me, darlings.” He’s British, blonde, and giving off a distinctly gay vibe. He’s wearing skin-tight black leather pants, a sheer black shirt with flower appliqué, and snake skin high heeled boots. His eyes light up when he sees Eddie.

“What new play thing do we have tonight, Matthew?”

“This is Vic,” Matthew gestures to Eddie and starts to deal the cards. He sounds completely disinterested.   
  
“Hey,” Eddie smirks and holds his hand out. “Finally the night gets interesting.”   
  
There’s a lot of eye contact and licking of lips as they shake hands.

“Jacob,” says the man “Indeed, it seems promising.”

Matthew rolls his eyes and deals the cards.

 

The first half hour is mostly quiet, just the sounds of clinking chips, the flick of cards, and the occasional “hmmm” from Jacob as he contemplates whether to up the ante or not. Some light wins and losses from Eddie, more folding. He’s trying to establish himself as a decent player, so he looks legit. Venom can’t see what cards the other players have, but he’s good at picking out their tells. So he lets Eddie know when he should fold, when he should keep playing.

If there wasn’t so much sexual tension between Jacob and Eddie, Venom would be having fun. As it is, the looks they keep exchanging send discomfort through him. He’s not sure if Eddie picks up on it. All Venom is getting from him is an elevated heartbeat and an alertness that speaks to his skill at being an investigative journalist. And once Jacob is relaxed, Eddie starts asking questions.

“So you own the bar out front too?” It’s casual, just small talk to fill the silence. So it seems. “Or is it the back here that’s your biggest pull?”   
  
“Lots of fingers, lots of pies,” Jacob says.   
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie contemplates his cards “Real estate?”   
  
“Well, I have a few upscale apartments in the city, more bars like this, and of course, the games.”

“Oh? It must be difficult to manage all that.”   
  
“I’m quite determined when it comes to collecting profit.”   
  
**Fold, Jacob has something strong.** **  
** **  
** “I see you, and raise,” Eddie says. “If I win tonight, I might invest in one of those apartments of yours.”

“That’s a pretty big if, Vic,” Jacob says, smiling wide as he plays his winning hand.   
  
“It is pretty big, thanks,” Eddie slaps on his sleaziest smile and sips his drink, making sure Jacob is looking when he licks his lips. If Venom were in his corporeal form right now, he would be rolling his eyes in synch with Matthew. He deals the next hand.

“I raise.” Eddie throws another two chips in the pot.   
  
“I see your raise,” Jacob says, as seductively as he can.   
  
“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Eddie replies.   
  
Matthew makes a retching noise. Venom agrees. They’re basically sitting here watching some kind of weird foreplay happen between Eddie and Jacob. They flirt solidly for the next hour, hands reaching out to touch knees, double entendres, smirks, and ungodly amounts of eye contact. Venom remains quiet throughout the whole performance. Eddie is getting a thrill from this. So when Jacob puts his hand on Eddie’s bicep and squeezes, Venom knows the disgust he’s feeling is all his own.

At least Venom isn’t the only one who thinks the tension is unbearable. After another terrible round of eye-fucking Matthew throws his cards on the table. “I’m done!” His chair scrapes loudly across the concrete floor as he stands up and walks out. Goon 1 and 2 follow him.   
  
“Well, now that they’re gone, the real fun begins.” Jacob leans over and runs his hand up Eddie’s thigh. Venom wants to recoil at the touch, but Eddie leans into it.   
  
“Lead the way,” Eddie says. 

 

They take a cab to the more upmarket side of town. Jacob is all over Eddie in the car, holding his hand, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair, whispering in Eddie’s ear. The only thing that stops Venom from ripping this guy’s limbs off and beating him to death with his own arms is knowing Eddie has a plan. The second part of which involves beating people up and possibly eating them, so Venom does his best to swallow down his rage and disgust.   
  
In the elevator up to the penthouse apartment, Jacob slips his hand into Eddie’s backpocket and squeezes. Venom doesn’t want this man touching Eddie. But he can feel Eddie doesn’t actually want to be touched either, which is a beacon of hope that Venom clings to.   
  
Jacob squeezes again. “When I’m done with you-” He doesn’t get a chance to finish his bad dirty talk, because the elevator bings. As so as the doors are open enough Eddie, with Venom’s strength, flings Jacob through the doors. Where he crumples to the ground.   
  
“Playtime’s over,” Eddie says. 

Venom’s form rises up and around Eddie’s legs, slowly wrapping up his body. The rush of power is delicious for both of them. Venom revels in it. He takes his time forming around Eddie, savoring it, as they walk towards a cowering Jacob.   
  
**“Or is it only starting?”** Venom grins, teeth standing out sharp and pale in the darkness of the apartment.

“What the fuck what the fuck?” Jacob scrambles back until he hits the wall. “Oh my god, please don’t kill me please, oh my god.”   
  
Venom reaches down a clawed hand and lifts Jacob up, pinning him to the wall.   
  
**“We just want to talk.”** **  
** **  
** “I’ll tell you whatever you want!” Jacob sobs. “Anything, please don’t kill me.”   
  
**“You are holding people prisoner. Where do you keep them?”**

“I… what?”

 **“Earlier today your men took a man who owes you money. Older man. Italian. Adam Clark? Owns a restaurant?”** Venom shakes him a little **“Where is he?”** **  
** **  
** “Look, man, I don’t know what you’re talking about. My guys didn’t take anybody!”   
  
**“Huh.”** They can’t tell if Jacob is trying to bluff or not. **“Maybe if I eat one of your arms it will help you remember?”** **  
** **  
** “Oh my god, no, please don’t, please,” Jacob begs. “Who are you looking for, who sent you? Maybe you have the wrong guy?”   


**_Eddie, do we get to eat this guy?_ ** Venom thinks   
  
_Jury’s still out on this one, we need to figure out if he’s lying._

  
**“Stephanie Clarke sent me, her family owes you money and you took her father.”** **  
** **  
** _Idiot, she said not to mention her!_ Eddie screams inside their head. **_If he tries to kill her we get to eat him, win win._ ** **_  
_ ** **  
** Jacob goes quiet, and his face pales. “S- S- Stephanie Clarke?”   
  
**“Yes?”** **  
** **  
** “W- w- was there a guy named Carl there?”   
  
Venom narrows his eyes. **“Why?”** **  
** **  
** “I- if you’re looking for a bad guy, you’ve already found one. Carl Perry is the king of the Cincinnati crime scene. Drugs, guns, hookers, whatever you need he’s got it.” Jacob seems a lot calmer now, even though he’s still pinned to the wall. “Stephanie is his right-hand man. They came here a couple weeks ago looking to use my business as a front for something, but I said no.” He pales again. “And now they must have a hit on me. Oh my god is that why you’re here?” The crying is back now, too.   


**“No, they didn’t send us here to kill you,”** Venom pauses **“At least we don’t think so.”** **  
** **  
** “They’re the real bad guys. I’m just chump change, please don’t kill me.”   
  
**“We are not sure if we trust you.”** **  
** **  
** “I’m telling the truth, I swear, I- I- I have proof!” Jacob fumbles in his pocket. “I- I- I have the footage of when they came in here. Just um, let me down for a second.”   
  
Venom switches his grip from Jacob’s neck to his waist so that he can access his phone.   
  
“Okay, look.” He plays the video and holds the phone towards Venom. On the screen is the back room of the poker club. It is clearly Matthew and Jacob sitting down at the table, eating sandwiches and drinking coffee. Then in walks Stephanie and two goons, which look oddly like the guys from the restaurant.   
  
“Have you thought about my offer?” Stephanie says.   
  
“It’s a no from me,” Jacob answers without even looking up from his phone. “Do you people even get X Factor here?”   
  
“Not the British version,” Matthew says.   
  
Stephanie makes an impatient noise and taps her foot. “You think you’re funny? Do you know who you’re dealing with? Perry will burn this place to the ground if you get in his way.”   
  
“Well, bad news for him, but this place is all asbestos!” Jacob looks up at her finally. “Now fuck off.”   
  
“You’ll be sorry,” She says, and walks out. The video ends.

 

“See!” Jacob says “Perry wants me dead!”   
  
**“Perry didn’t send us. We are not here to kill you.”** Venom relaxes his grip on Jacob a little. Internally, Eddie and Venom turn to each other.   
  
**_What now, Eddie?_ ** **  
** **  
** _I think we need to learn more about this Perry guy._ _  
_ _  
_ Venom directs his attention back to Jacob. **“We have decided not to kill you…”** **  
** **  
** “Oh, thank god.”   
  
**“...for now.”**   
  
“I’ll take it!” He says happily. “Now, can you put me down.”   
  
Venom grumbles but compiles.   
  
“You know...” With his feet back on the ground he’s barely up to Venom’s chest “...if you’re not here to kill me, I wouldn’t mind if Vic wanted to come back out to play.” He raises his eyebrows suggestively. “Or I could give you a go, Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Gruesome.”   
  
It takes every ounce of willpower Venom has ever had not to bite this guy’s head off then and there. He settles for just punching him lightly and knocking him out.   
  
With no danger in the immediate vicinity, Venom releases Eddie’s body back to him. They go through Jacob’s phone, holding Jacob's thumb to the home button to unlock it. There’s nothing, no communication with Stephanie or Carl, nothing about debts bigger than a couple hundred. They do find the chat thread between Jacob and Matthew where they talk about Stephanie and Carl, but it just confirms what Jacob told them. Carl Perry wanted to use their bar as a front and Jacob said no.   
  
**But if Stephanie works for Carl, why did she send us after Jacob?** **  
** **  
** “I told her I’m a reporter, and he is doing a bunch of sketchy gambling stuff, maybe she wanted me to expose him without getting herself involved so Jacob wouldn’t point fingers at her?”   
  
**You’re the investigator.** **  
** **  
** “I mean, I don’t get it, but that’s my best guess.”   
  
**So if we can’t eat this guy, what are we doing?** **  
** **  
** “We’re gonna find out the truth about Carl Perry.”

 

//

 

Their first stop is to go back to the bar. “Is Matthew here?” He asks the same bartender from before, who just points to the backroom.   
  
When Eddie bursts in Matthew is alone, reclined on a chair and flicking through his phone.

 

“Tell me everything you know about Carl Perry.”

 

It turns out that Matthew doesn’t know all that much, just that Perry is all the way bad to the core. It’s almost four in the morning at this point, and it’s only Matthew and Eddie alone in the bar.   
  
“We know messing with him is a one way ticket to the morgue,” Matthew knocks back another shot of something clear. “We figured he would just move on to someone else, because shitty dives are a dime a dozen here. He literally could have just gone next door!”   
  
Eddie has been nursing the same glass of whiskey for the past hour. “If he really is that bad, why did you say no to him?”   
  
Matthew shrugs “We’re trying to get out of here. Carl has a habit of setting fire to places that say no to him, we were hoping to collect on the insurance.”   
  
“It just feels like I’m missing something.”     
  
“You probably are,” Matthew stands up, “I’m going home to check on Jacob. Please fuck off now.”   
  
“Wait - are you and him…?”   
  
Matthew just gives him a look that clearly says “fuck right the fuck off.”   
  
“Okay, I’m leaving.” Eddie says. 

 

Eddie is too wired to sleep so they wander the dark streets of Cincinnati. It’s as empty as you would expect it to be. Just the usual souls with no home trying to survive any way they can.   
  
Venom knows Eddie is thinking of Maria and others that he has known. Names and faces of those that society doesn’t want to accept or even acknowledge.   
  
“We gotta figure out if this guy is really bad,” Eddie says quietly, most of his face buried in his jacket. A nervous energy burns through Eddie into Venom. “We’re caught up in it, I wouldn’t feel right leaving town before at least trying to stop him.”   
  
**Then we will try. And we will stop him.**    
  
Venom has never seen Eddie like this. He has seen him take down Drake, seen him work small cases, seen him investigate and follow leads. But the way Eddie sets his focus on Perry with a clarity and completeness, it would scare Venom if it was directed at him. This isn’t his Eddie. This is San Francisco's finest investigative journalist: Eddie Brock.

 

They find a 24 hour internet cafe. Eddie chugs a large black coffee and starts researching. By the time the sun has crawled back over the horizon Eddie has a notebook full of notes, six empty paper cups of coffee, and a headache.

**Eddie. Let’s go get some sleep.**

“Okay, okay. But just a couple of hours.”

 

Venom insists on stopping at McDonalds first. They’re in line when Eddie’s eyes start dropping.

 **Do I need to drive?** Venom says.   
  
“No, no, ‘m fine. I’m-” Eddie falls asleep before he can finish the sentence. Venom takes over before they can fall over. He gets them to the counter, orders by pointing at the menu, and pays.

He waits until they’re back in the motel before using Eddie’s own hand to slap him in the face.   
  
“What!?” Eddie jumps up, back in control.   
  
**Food. Then sleep.** Venom orders.  **  
** **  
** “Oh, okay.” Eddie’s heart rate slows, and he stuffs his face with Egg McMuffins on autopilot. He shoves his jeans off when he’s done eating and flops back onto the bed. He’s out instantly. Venom rearranges him so they’re in a more comfortable position that won’t give Eddie a sore neck in the morning. A black tendril sneaks out and pulls the blanket over Eddie. He’s still shivering a little in his sleep so Venom spreads himself in a thin layer over Eddie’s chest. Insulation.   
  


 

///

  
  


This isn’t Eddie’s first time sneaking into a police station. He’s got the suit from last night with a nicer shirt and a fake badge that will probably just get him into trouble if he uses it, but it’s nice to have.

 

“The trick is confidence,” he says to Venom as they walk in, head up shoulders back. Relaxed on the outside, a tight coil of nerves and symbiote on the inside.   
  
Step one is to find the bathroom, which is easy enough. Eddie stands at a urinal for a minute, making sure the bathroom is empty. Venom reaches out and locks the door. There is a camera pointed at the entrance, but the other half of the bathroom is a blind spot. A blind spot with an air vent. They casually walk over, and with a little help from Venom, they’re in.

 

Venom symbiote-senses their way through the vents. It’s coming up on lunchtime so most people are distractedly trying to finish up work or just counting down the minutes till they get to eat. Once they’re in the part of the building that’s past security, they find another bathroom, another blind spot.   
  
They exit into a near-empty corridor which, if the blueprints they found online last night are correct, is near the file room. A young looking officer with a takeout bag walks past.   
  
“Hey, kid. Show me where the file room in this goddamn maze of a station is,” Eddie says, making his voice rougher and older, doing his best impression of a hardened police detective that’s seen too much.   
  
“Oh! Of course, sir,” the kid responds cheerfully. “Are you the new detective assigned to the Carl Perry case?”   
  
Venom hasn’t really had time for gods before, but he knows in that moment there is someone on their side.     
  
“Yes,” Eddie says. “I need the files.”   
  
“I can get them for you! I just got assigned as junior detective on the case! I was up all night last night catching up on the files, sir. Any questions you have, I can answer.”   
  
“Alright, who is Carl Perry? Tell me everything you’ve learned about him.”   
  
“Uh, everything?” His eyes flick down to the bag of food in his hand.   
  
“You got an empty office? You can eat there and tell me what you know.”   
  
“Sure, O’Neil is out of town this whole week so I’ve pretty much been using his office… uh, please don’t tell him,” the junior detective babbles as he leads Eddie down the corridor.

 

They sit at the desk, and the kid starts eating his sandwich. Venom agrees with ‘kid’ as a nickname. He can’t be more than twenty five. There’s an undercurrent of guilt in Eddie for taking advantage of the kid’s naivety, but Venom reminds him it’s for the greater good.

 

**_We’re gonna stop the bad guy._ **

 

“Okay, kid. Tell me everything you know.”   
  
“Um, okay,” he says, swallowing his mouthful of food. “Perry showed up about five years ago. He united a lot of small crime gangs and formed a gang empire, basically. He’s been linked to drugs, murder, major theft, black-market weapons, and even human trafficking-”   
  
**_All the way bad._ **

 

“-If it’s illegal, he’s done it. But the thing is, there’s no hard proof that he’s done it. Any time we get proof of him or one of his cronies, they come back with a more solid alibi. One time we had blood evidence of one of Perry’s accomplices, but then they had a video, and a paper trail of that person at the DMV the entire time of the murder. It’s freaky, like doppelganger stuff.  
  
“We’ve sent in guys undercover, but they’re always sniffed out in the first week, and, you know all of them have been killed.” The kid takes a break there to sip his soda and collect his breath. “That’s why they’re bringing in a bunch of fresh faces, they really want to crack this guy. He’s taking over the city. If they brought you, you must be really good,” he finishes earnestly.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, best of the best. That’s me.”

 

“What big cases have you solved? Anything really cool?”   
  
“Who are you? Ellen?” Eddie makes his voice extra gruff. “This ain’t a damn interview, son. Get me the Perry files.”   
  
“O- oh okay, sir. Sorry, sir.” The kid runs off and comes back five minutes later with the files. Five big folders of fun.

 

Eddie combs through the files as quickly as he can. It’s grim case after grim case. Murders, thefts, people going missing and then showing up dead, showing up _mutilated._ It reminds both Eddie and Venom of the bodies they saw at the Life Foundation. Bodies with their brains burned out or straight up missing. Bodies discolored, scarred, missing limbs. There’s something really bad happening here. Any doubt that they had is gone. **We are going to stop him.** Venom feels just as determined as Eddie does. They keep reading.

 

Stephanie is mentioned. Well, she’s more than mentioned, there’s a whole file dedicated to how she is Perry’s right-hand man. There’s no doubt that Perry is the man behind the curtain, but Stephanie is the face of the business. As he moves to the next file a picture comes loose from the paper clip holding it, it’s a picture of Stephanie. An old mugshot. On the back of it, is careful print:  


STEPHANIE CLARKE. PARENTS DECEASED. ONE SISTER IN FOSTER CARE. WATCH OUT FOR THIS ONE.

 

“Parents deceased? Why’d she give me all that crap about her dad?”   
  
**Emotional manipulation.** **  
** **  
** “I really felt sorry for her, you know.”   
  
**You are a bleeding heart, Eddie.** **  
  
**

  
A couple of hours later, there’s a knock at the door.   
  
“Hey. Calum said you had the Perry files?” It’s an older officer. Very official looking. Eddie’s heart goes into overtime and nerves crawl up through his throat. Venom makes him nod.   
  
“Here, I was just finished.” Eddie stands up, casual despite the anxiety. Relaxed. He hands the folders over.   


“Are you the new detective?” The officer says, taking the files.   
  
“Just a temp, really,” Eddie says, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. Venom spreads in his chest to calm his heart and his muscles, and smoothes out his breathing “I’m gonna get lunch. You want anything?”   
  
“No, I just ate.”   
  
“Alright then, see you later.”

 

The officer turns to follow him. “I’ll show you out.”   
  
“Actually, I’m gonna go to the john first. Gotta drop the kids off at the pool,” Eddie laughs and claps the officer on the shoulder.   
  
“Ugh, okay.” He’s uncomfortable now, mission accomplished.   
  
“Good to meet you,” Eddie throws him a smile and walks off. Eddie wants to run but Venom forces them to walk at a slower, more normal human pace.  
  
**How did you survive without me.**    
  
“He caught me off guard,” Eddie mumbles, walking into the bathroom. They sneak back up through the vents and out of the station with no difficulty.

 

“Easy, breezy, beautiful,” Eddie says triumphantly as they walk away from the station.   
  
**Hungry.** **  
** **  
** “Okay, let’s eat.”

**Then we get the bad guy?**

"Then we catch the bad guy." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get to the bottom of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to [misdirectedhex](http://misdirectedhex.tumblr.com) for the beta. I owe her this chapter and my life. 
> 
> Go yell at me on tumblr: [strozzzi](http://strozzzi.tumblr.com)
> 
> Let me know what you think! I cherish each comment #validation.

 

Just after the sun sets they make their way to a hotel bar. The disguise this time is just a pair of glasses, a flat cap, and a tweed sports coat. “Perfect for drinking alone at a bar,” Eddie explains to Venom as they walk. “This is the hotel that our good pal Steph drinks at on Friday’s, so we’re just gonna go have a little chat with her.” 

 

Eddie orders a beer and settles in. Venom spends the next 40 minutes talking shit about everyone else in the bar. Outfits, hair, posture. He’s been watching to many late night show, because he rips them all to shreds. Eddie holds his phone up to his ear so he can laugh and reply without looking insane.    
  


**Dinner.**

****  
“Huh? No, we already ate?”    
  
**I mean the bad guy buffet that just walked in.**

 

Eddie doesn’t turn because Venom physically stops him. Instead, Venom sends him the image of Stephanie walking through the door. She’s in heels and slacks, and the people with her are also in versions of business dress. Slacks, pencil skirts, it looks like an office headed to happy hour. Eddie knows, as does the police surveillance crew outside, that these are the latest clients.    
  
Venom can hear them, and he relays what they’re saying to Eddie. But it’s useless. They must have a code for what they’re discussing, because they just use office talk. They’re talking about monthly reports. Increasing sales figures. Monitoring team morale. Nothing that could be alluding to something illegal. Boring. 

 

They have to wait another hour before Stephanie excuses herself to use the bathroom. Eddie counts to fifteen then they follow after her. 

  
Eddie walks into the women’s restroom with all the bravado he can muster, and just prays that it’s empty. 

 

No such luck. The older lady fixing her make up at the mirror looks around at him.    
  
“Excuse me?”    
  
“Beat it,” Eddie says, and maybe a bit of Venom’s voice slips through because she goes pale and almost trips herself up running out.    
  
There’s a flush from a stall and Stephanie saunters out.    
  
“We need to talk,” says Eddie.    
  
“At least let me wash my wands first,” she smirks. The scared, sad woman from the restaurant is gone. In her place is a smooth, sophisticated, dangerous criminal. She walks over to the sink and runs her hands under the water. “I love the soap they have in this place, so fancy.”    
  
“Why did you send me after Jacob?”    
  
“Figured you would get him arrested or somethin’,” She shrugs. “I hate getting my hands dirty. See?” She grins as she holds up her freshly washed hands. “I’m squeaky clean!” 

 

“And what was all that stuff about your dad? That's fucked up.”

 

Her grin falters just for a second. “You're starting to piss me off, baby boy. I think it's time you fucked off. I have a business meeting to return to.” 

 

“Cut the bullshit, I know you’re crooked. And I’m gonna stop you.”    
  
Stephanie throws her head back as she laughs. “Yeah, right. A no-name journalist who’s been disgraced from TWO cities. What are you gonna do?”    
  
**“This.”** Venom wraps around Eddie in seconds. They take a step towards Stephanie, ready for the screaming, begging, etc. 

 

She yawns. 

 

“Cool party trick,” Her arms are crossed and she taps her foot against the ground impatiently. “Do you do kids birthday parties?” 

 

**“We feel like you should be more intimidated.”**

 

“You have no idea what you're messing with,” her voice is ice cold. Venom can only watch as she appears to  _ stretch _ . She lets out a blood curdling scream as her legs elongate, her torso gets broader. They're eye to eye as her skin turns inky black and then they're staring into milky white eyes and a mouthful of teeth. It's like looking in a mirror.  _ A shapeshifter,  _ Eddie thinks. A brief shiver of fear runs through them, but it's tinged with excitement.

 

**“Alright snow white, time to become sleeping beauty.”**

 

“Snow white?” Stephanie looks unimpressed, her face expressing emotions in a way Venom doesn't know if his could. 

 

**“Mirror mirror on the wall?”**

 

“That was the evil step mother though, it doesn't make sense.” 

 

**“We are still new to pop culture!”**

 

“I'm just saying if you're gonna make a reference make sure it's right.” 

 

Venom opens his mouth to reply, but Stephanie takes that moment to pull her fist back and clock him right in the face. Venom reels back.  _ And super strength too apparently.  _

 

Venom retaliates, but she gracefully dodges and lashes out with her claws. She gets him in the shoulder, but it gets him close enough to rush her. He grabs her, throws her against the wall. She smacks into the mirrored wall above the sink. Glass and porcelain crashing around her. 

 

“Fucking  _ ow, _ ” she screams. She's distracted for a moment by the thick shards lodged into her back. Venom takes the opportunity to stretch out and wrap her in black tendrils. He squeezes, constricting her airway. 

 

**“Tell us how to get to Carl Perry.”** Venom lets up on his hold just enough so Stephanie can talk. 

 

“Why?” she croaks out. 

 

**“He is a bad guy and must be stopped.”**

 

“He's stronger than you.”

 

**“We will bring him to justice.”** They are determined. Venom knows they will stop him one way or another. Stephanie's voice is ice cold when she replies. 

 

“There's no such thing as justice.” 

 

Then the body in their grip melts. There's a black puddle on the floor. Like slick, shiny oil. It seems to glimmer for a second and then reforms into a… squirrel? The small furry creature looks at them for a moment. Venom didn't know squirrels could look so fucking smug. 

 

Then it dashes between their legs and runs out the bathroom door. Venom slips back under Eddie's skin as they chase after a fucking squirrel. 

 

They see it run under a table, and Eddie throws himself after it. Black tendrils whip out in front of him but Squirrel-Stephanie is too fast. 

 

“Get back here!” Eddie yells. 

 

They scramble out from under the table, knocking over two chairs and a waiter in the process. 

 

People start screaming, but neither Venom nor Eddie take any notice. They are totally focused on the ball of fur that is running out of the bar into the hotel lobby. And then out of the lobby into the street. It's rush hour and the sidewalk is crowded. Stephanie is leaving a trail of disgruntled pedestrians, so it's easy enough to follow her as she sprints around the corner and into another bar. 

 

It's dark and empty, except for Stephanie, who's back in human form. Venom manages to grab her just before he's jabbed in the neck with a needle. 

 

Nothingness takes over. 

  
  


Venom regains awareness first. Eddie is still passed out. Whatever they were injected with is still coursing through their blood. It makes Venom feel dizzy, muffled, if he were human you would probably call it nausea. Hindered, he does his best to take in their surroundings. They’re sitting. Metal chair. Arms and legs restrained. Chair bolted to the floor. The room they’re in is dark and small, windowless. 

 

Venom can’t sense any immediate danger. No other signs of life. 

 

**Eddie.**

 

No response. He feels out the traces of the drug left in Eddie’s blood and gets rid of it. 

 

**Eddie, wake up.**

 

Eventually, Eddie’s eyes blink open. “‘Ello?” he slurs. 

 

**We are alone for now, wake up.**

 

“Oh...hi, V,” Eddie smiles. Fondness floods from him to Venom. It’s a warm, gooey feeling. Like pouring syrup on pancakes. It makes Venom feel slow, safe. The drug’s effect is still lingering. Outside the world is dark and difficult to process. But inside Eddie’s mind is bright, and warm, and full of happiness. Venom just wants to float in this feeling forever. 

 

“Wha’s happenin’?” Eddie’s still got a smile plastered on his face, and his eyes are half closed. He’s blissed out.

 

No. 

 

Venom can’t lose himself in Eddie’s emotions right now, no matter how nice they are. He needs to focus. The room. Focus on the room. Focus on getting out.   
  
“I have a headache,” Eddie mumbles.    
  
**No you don’t.** There is no pain, Venom would feel it.    
  
“Hurts,” Eddie’s eyes are screwed shut. “Venom, what are you doing this really hurts.”   
  
His voice is clear, is this is another effect of the drug?  **Your head is fine,** Venom insists. 

 

“It’s like...a pressure.” There’s a trickle of blood coming from Eddie’s nose. “Why aren't you talking to me? Are you turning off our connection?” 

 

**No.** Fear, worry, panic flood through Venom. Eddie is- He can’t tell how Eddie is feeling. He can hear him because he's talking out loud, but he can't  _ feel  _ him. Venom flows through his body, his blood, he can see that physically Eddie is fine. But their mental connection is suddenly gone.  **What is happening?** ****  
****  
“Venom?” Eddie’s voice is quiet. He's trembling.  “Venom, are you there?”    
  
**Yes, I’m right here.** ****  
****  
“Venom? Can you- are you-” Eddie doesn’t finish his sentences. Venom, from what he’s learned of Eddie’s reactions, knows he's scared and panicking. Eddie starts struggling against the restraints. “Let me go you bastard!” he yells .   
  
**Eddie? Eddie.** Venom doesn’t like this. He snakes out a tendril and rips them free of the restraints. He wraps himself around Eddie’s arms. 

 

“We’re gonna fucking kill you!”    
  
**“Eddie.”** Venom forms a small face from Eddie’s chest.    
  
“Oh thank fuck,” Eddie breaths out. His hands come up to cradle Venom’s face. “You’re still here. Fuck.” There’s tears in his eyes. Suddenly Eddie turns his face to the ceiling and screams “FUCK OFF!” 

  
**“Eddie what is happening?”** ****  
****  
“There’s a voice in my head, and it’s not you.”    
  
**“Stephanie?”** ****  
****  
“Maybe someone else with powers, I don’t know.”    
  
**“What’s the plan?”** ****  
****  
“Can we form Venom? Even without our connection?”    
  
**“I think so, you will just have to talk loudly if you want to be heard.”** ****  
****  
“It’s fine, I’m a screamer,” Eddie smirks.    
  
**“What?”** ****  
****  
“I’ll explain later. Suit up.”    
  
**“Copy.”** Venom wastes no time in forming around Eddie. He feels better like this, like he’s keeping Eddie safe.  **“Let’s fuck this shit up.”** ****  
  


 

It takes him a few seconds to adjust. It’s so  _ empty.  _ He can feel the physical presence of Eddie inside him. But without the buzz of his emotions he feels wrong. Like the feeling of falling, but never hitting the ground.  **“You good?”** ****  
****  
“I’m good!” Eddie calls out, and it’s muffled, but Venom feels the vibrations of it in his chest. “I can't see, but I'm good.” ****  
  


Venom kicks the door down. 

 

On the other side is an empty corridor lined with doors identical to the one Venom just broke. He can't sense anyone behind them, but he doesn't trust himself right now so he starts ripping doors down to check inside. 

 

There's nothing in the first one, just a table and empty shelves. He kicks down another door, he's not even checking if they're locked. This is more cathartic. The second room is also empty, but there's a knocked over table of surgical instruments. 

 

A chill runs through Venom when they enter the third room. The smell hits him immediately. Blood and death hang heavy in the air. He feels Eddie gagging at the stench. The room is a lot bigger than the others. It’s lined with cabinets along one wall. On the far wall is a large two-way mirror. Beside the door is a desk piled high with thick brown folders. Medical files. 

 

And in the center, an operating table. A pool of dark blood has collected under the table, spreading slowly across the tiled floor. The body on the table looks.... Inhuman. It's limbs look too long, over stretched, its arms and legs dangling off the sides of the table. Its skin shines sickly yellow-green in the dim light. Its torso is in a gruesome mish-mash of scars, needle marks, bruises, and thick clumps of black hair matted with blood. The hands hanging off the table end in sharp, claw-like nails.

 

Its stomach had been completely eviscerated, blood still dripping from the corpse, adding to the pool below. 

 

And its face -- 

 

There's not a trace of humanity left there. Withered, scarred skin almost entirely covered in hair. Its scalp has been shaved revealing large chunks of skin missing. Venom knows if he looks closer he'll see right through to the brain. The room is quiet, apart from the steady drip-drip-drip of blood. 

 

"Venom, is it a dead body?" Eddie asks hesitantly.

 

**"Of sorts,** " is Venom's careful reply. He forgot that Eddie can't see without their connection. He doesn't want to expose him to this. 

 

**"There are some files on the table,"** Venom says as a distraction. Eddie loves looking through files.  **"Do you want me to read them?"**

 

Venom flips through a few pages, but it's all medical terminology, passags crossed out in thick black marker, and several pages stamped with a red FAILURE. He's reaching for the next file when the glint of a gold logo catches his eye. The Life Foundation.

 

**"These are Life Foundation files,"** He says to Eddie.  **"Failed experiments."**

 

"On people?"

 

**"Yes."**

 

Even without their connection, Venom knows Eddie’s resolve is solidifying. Venom nods, leaves the room, and goes right back to ripping off doors. The next few rooms only contain empty cabinets, unplugged computers, and the smell of bleach. It’s really pissing Venom off. They already dealt with one Drake, if this is some protogé trying to pick up where Drake left off Venom is going to make him suffer. His anger propels him from room to room, causing as much damage as he can. 

 

“He says stop destroying his doors,” Eddie's says, his voice muffled in Venom's chest. 

 

**“Who?”**

 

“The voice in my head. It's not like your voice. Hurts when he talks. He wants you to stop. He doesn't like you breaking the doors” 

 

**“Well tell him we didn't like being drugged and tied to a chair.”**

 

“He says touché.”

 

Venom goes back to ripping at the doors. He makes sure to cause as much damage to the hinges and the walls as possible. 

 

“Stop! Stop! He says stop!” Eddie yells “Stop! Venom, please. He's… it hurts.” Venom is still. “He wants to talk to us,” Eddie continues. “He says turn left at the end of the hallway and take the elevator to the top floor.” 

 

So they do as the voice says. The elevator dings, and before the doors can even open, they're hit with a wave of bullets. Venom tears one of the elevator doors free and uses it to scythe through the field of armed henchmen shooting at them. 

 

Shouts of pain and barked out orders echo through the large room. Their attempts are useless, and Venom has the room cleared in about two minutes. 

 

“Hey!” Eddie says, and Venom can hear him and feel him. “Our connection is back!”

 

Venom is flooded with relief that isn't his own. He closes his eyes for a second to savour the feel of Eddie's emotions. 

 

“We need to find Carl, if he's even here.” 

 

**He must be near. This seems like-** The relief from seconds ago is replaced with an emptiness. 

 

And pain. 

 

A blinding, white hot pain everywhere. Venom falls to his knees. He holds onto Eddie inside him. Eddie is safe. Concerned, but unhurt. Distantly, Venom can hear Eddie talking. Or yelling maybe. Everything hurts. Every nerve in his body and mind are in agony. And symbiotes are pretty much just made of nerves. 

 

He feels Eddie calling his name, but Venom can't answer. He needs to find the source of this. He looks into his own mind, follows the pain. 

 

This isn't physical, this is all mental. Whoever this is they're a fucking coward that won't face him, but Venom is going to find them and bite their limbs off one by one and then their face and then- 

 

There. 

 

Something alien.

 

A connection that isn't Eddie. This connection is more like a knife that's being stabbed repeatedly into his brain. All Venom has to do is see who's holding the knife. This person is obviously human because their mind, despite their powers, is weak and malleable. Once he latches onto the thread of connection it's easy to turn the signal back on itself. 

 

The pain stops. 

 

“Oh my God, Venom,” Eddie's mind- Eddie's senses, emotions, thoughts, hit Venom like a freight truck. He takes a second to catch his breath, the phantom echoes of pain still itching under his skin. 

 

“I'm not enjoying all of this mindfuck shit.” 

 

**It is fucked up. We do not like to be disconnected.** A memory of loneliness and void flashes between them. 

 

**We are together now,** Venom says to reassure Eddie. And to reassure himself. 

 

“Let's get the bad guy. Wherever they are.” 

 

The room they're in now is the opposite of the one they woke up in. It's open, bright. It has large windows on the far wall, high ceilings. Paintings are hung on the big white walls. 

 

“A gallery,” Eddie says. “But art galleries usually have fewer bodies.”

 

**Just pictures? Boring.**

 

“Pictures can be interesting. It’s art.” 

 

Venom feels Eddie’s curiosity tugging at them, so he wanders over to the nearest painting. It’s a small canvas, depicting a skeleton dressed like a guard from Buckingham Palace. The way it’s painted makes it look dark and blurry. Venom doesn’t understand it. 

 

**What are we supposed to do with it?**

 

“You just… appreciate it.” 

 

**This is boring. Let’s eat someone.**

 

“No! No, these are just hired guards. Let’s find the real bad guy.” 

 

There’s no obvious exit or other doorway in the gallery. Only the elevator they came in from. 

 

“There’s got to be a secret passage or something.” 

 

**But where?**

 

“Maybe… behind a painting!”  A small thrum of excitement runs through him, Venom doesn’t know why. “It’s like in spy movies, you move a painting and it opens a secret door!” 

 

Venom lifts up the painting they were looking at, nothing happens. 

 

“Try another.” 

 

They move onto the next. Nothing happens. 

 

“Maybe try tilting it?” 

 

The next painting is just a bunch of coloured squares on the canvas. Venom tilts it, nothing happens, except the chord holding the painting up snaps. Venom shrugs and just tosses the painting over his shoulder. 

 

“Leave my fucking paintings alone,” a voice from behind them says. They turn around and see the man from the restaurant. It’s Carl. His posture is relaxed, and his face just looks annoyed. Venom doesn’t like when humans aren’t intimidated by him. “That’s a Mondrian. Do you know how much that’s worth?”    
  
**“No.”** ****  
**  
** “More than you will ever make, Eddie Brock.” 

 

 **“Eddie can’t come to the phone right now. Can I take a message? Or an arm.”** Venom’s mouth pulls back into a terrifying grin. He takes a step towards Carl and grabs him by the lapels of his suit jacket, lifting him from the ground. He seems unfazed, only mildly interested in what’s going on. 

 

“Two minds, one body,” he says, “Fascinating.” 

 

**“We are here to stop you.”**

 

“Are you?” 

 

**“Uhh, yes?”**

 

“Cute.”

 

Their connection is gone again. Eddie starts screaming. He’s in pain. What can Venom do? He raises his hand to kill Carl but then- a searing pain bursts through his mind. He loses hold of Carl, who falls gracefully on his feet as he’s dropped. Eddie is saying something and then - just like that the pain is gone. Eddie screams again.

 

Venom can feel Eddie writhing in pain inside him. Even though he doesn’t feel the pain directly, Venom feels  _ wrong. _ Bad, distracted, worried. He thinks Eddie called it empathy.

 

**“So you can only control one mind at a time?”** If Venom were human, his breath would be laboured. 

 

Carl makes a non-committal "hmm" noise. “It’s not exactly control, I suppose you could call it mind manipulation. I can’t make you actually  _ do  _ anything, but I can make you  _ feel _ . I can bring you the highest pleasure, and the most excruciating pain,” His eyes shine with sick passion “And yes, I can only manipulate one mind at a time. ” 

 

**“What made you this way?”**

 

“Maybe I was born with it, maybe it’s maybelline,” Carl laughs.

 

**“Nice reference.”** Venom attempts an eye roll.   
  
“Thank you,” Carl beams. “To answer your question - I am a disgraced alumni of the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.”    
  
**“Disgraced?”** Venom wants to keep him talking, get him distracted so he can strike and kill him, but the second Venom shifts forward he’s gripped by a pain. It feels like an eternity, but it only lasts a minute before it’s gone, and back to Eddie.

 

“Switching is no problem for me. I’m versatile,” Carl smirks, casually brushing some dirt off his sleeve. “So I’d stay right where you are for now.” 

 

He walks away to the far side of the room as the elevator dings. The doors open, revealing a dark shadow. A really, really, big, dark shadow. It’s over six feet tall, thick torso and limbs. It’s... hairy. It’s like a bear with a human face. A hairy, snarling, face. But human. There’s something haunting in the eyes. 

 

The creature snarls and charges forward. Venom only just about manages to block the onslaught of the bear creature that’s attacking them. It’s claws are sharp enough to almost hurt Venom where they shred into him. Almost. 

 

Venom pushes forward, teeth snapping. He knocks the beast to the floor, Venom sinks his own claws into the beast’s chest and tears. It’s gruesome, dark red blood spilling out onto the floor, the cries of agony from the creature. It’s crying. Venom cuts its throat and the screaming stops. 

 

“What is it with you and destroying my property?” Carl says from behind them. 

 

**“Living things are not property,”** Venom says, because he knows this. Eddie taught him that.

 

“They are mine if I create them.” 

 

**“That’s what you’re doing here? Turning humans into...this?”** Venom gestures to the creature, finally peaceful in death.

 

“It’s science, not that you would understand. You destroyed one of my labs before.” Carl gives Venom a look like a starving man looking at a steak. “I wasn’t in the xeno department, I never thought I would get to see one of the symbiotes up close. You’re really quite remarkable. What I wouldn’t give to cut into that delicious brain of yours.” 

 

Venom’s reply is to growl and leap forward to attack. But before he can lash out, he’s stopped by a burning pain. It’s so much worse than before. It slices through him in bursts of torture. It feels like his being plucked apart atom by atom. It’s too much to keep up his form. He retreats into Eddie. 

 

“Stop hurting him!” Eddie yells. Venom can hear what is happening, but it’s too painful to reply. He manages to sneak out one small tendril around Eddie’s wrist so he knows Venom is still there.

 

“I’ll stop hurting it if he stops destroying my toys,” Perry’s face breaks out into a sick smile. “Or, maybe you would like to become one of my playthings?” 

 

“We are going to kill you,” Eddie says. Venom tightens a little on Eddie’s wrist.  _ I’m still here,  _ he thinks, even if he can barely concentrate on anything outside the torment. 

 

“Oh, Brock, Can’t you see! I’m trying to make the world a better place. I take society’s outcasts and give them a chance for something more.”   
  
“That’s a nice bedtime story,” Eddie says through gritted teeth, the memory of pain making him stiff. “And how many have actually successfully gotten something _more_?” **  
****  
** “A slim chance is still a chance,” Carl replies, smug. “I believe you’re already acquainted with my one perfect specimen.”   
  
“You mean-” 

 

“Wait just one second-” Carl interrupts, holding up an index finger. “Oh, Stephanie!”

 

The elevator dings again, and Venom is vaguely aware of a tall, dark figure standing in the doorway. He hears Eddie sigh. “Oh great, it’s the shapeshifter and she looks like us again.”  

 

Fear flows in through the pain. Venom spreads himself out against Eddie’s skin as much as he can, like living Kevlar. He wants to protect Eddie. He  _ must  _ protect Eddie.    
  
“V, can you come out? I kind of need you right now.”    
  
**“Can’t. Eddie. Hurts.”** ****  
**  
** “Okay, okay,” Eddie says, soothingly. He puts his hand on his chest where Venom is gathered. “Okay, I’ll fix this.” Eddie grabs a painting off the wall and hits Carl over the head with it. It knocks Carl off his feet, distracting him enough that he releases his hold on Venom.

 

Unfortunately this gives Stephanie the chance to step forward and strike Eddie, cutting deeply into his arm and chest. Venom sends a quick flash of affection and reassurance to Eddie, then takes over.    
  
He goes for Stephanie’s throat, but she’s too fast. He lashes out, putting every ounce of anger and desperation and fear into his movements. He cuts along her chest and arms, they trade blows, but finally he gets her neck in between his teeth. Just as he’s about to bite down, Stephanie melts out of his grip. She falls to the ground as her human form, but she’s bloodied and barely conscious.    
  
Carl finally scrambles back onto his feet.    
  
“THAT WAS AN ENSOR,” he screams.    
  
**“More like an** **_eyesore._ ** ” Eddie mentally high fives Venom. 

 

He grabs Carl again, and opens his mouth to end him when Eddie starts to scream again. The pain is back in his mind.    
  
“Let me go or I will kill him,” Carl says. His voice is calm, confident. He’s not lying. “If you surrender now I might spare the two of you.”    
  
**“Not two,”** Venom says, “ **One.”**

 

Venom throws Carl onto the ground. He turns his attention inward, sinking into Eddie’s skin. He’s going deeper than he’s ever gone before. Their mental connection isn’t gone, it’s being blocked. The physical evidence of their bond is still inside them. Venom sinks himself smaller and smaller until he falls into the essence of Eddie’s consciousness.    
  
This is different to their connection - that’s like a conversation. Give and take. This is drowning. It’s a wave of pain, memories, feelings, and it’s all Eddie. It’s his childhood, his pride, his secrets, his fears, his beliefs, his personality, it’s his everything that Eddie truly is. Right now, it’s marred and dulled by pain. But Venom can see beneath it, see the strength there. Eddie’s mind is beautiful. 

 

He knows now what he’s looking for. The hand holding the knife. 

 

He searches through Eddie’s mind until he find it. This time Venom doesn’t just turn the knife on itself, he sends out his own attack. Vicious, ruthless, deadly. Venom isn’t fucking around anymore. 

 

There’s a shout of pain from somewhere far away - and then the pain is gone. The blackness in Eddie’s mind clears, leaving it bright, healthy and  _ Eddie _ again. Venom wants to stay, but he needs to make sure Eddie is really safe.   
  
Venom goes back into his own mind. It’s like breaking the surface of the water. Everything was muffled and quiet, but back in his own mind everything is loud and sharp. Eddie’s clothes are soaked through with sweat and he’s breathing heavily. He’s scared, but overall calm now that he’s not in excruciating pain. Venom wraps himself around Eddie, ready to fight. But the fight is over. 

 

Carl is on the ground, his eyes are open and vacant. He’s drooling. Stephanie holds him in her arms. She’s screaming.    
  
“What did you do! Bring him back!” Her face is bloody and tear-streaked. 

 

**“We stopped him.”**

 

“Oh my fucking god, he’s dead,” Suddenly she drops him. His skull hits the floor with a hollow  _ thunk _ . “It’s over, it’s over, it’s over,” Stephanie doubles over, pressing her face into her hands. “It’s over and I don’t remember them.”    
  
**“What?”** This seems like a human issue, so Venom releases control back to Eddie.    
  
“What’s over, who don’t you remember?” Eddie’s voice is soft.    
  
“My father!” Stephanie looks up at him. “You have no idea what you’ve just done.” 

 

“We stopped a bad guy!” Eddie gestures to Carl’s body. “He was experimenting on people!”    
  
“Exactly! Why do you think they let him do it?” She looks up at him, right into Eddie’s eyes.  “Carl took my fucking  _ memories _ from me,” She holds his gaze for a moment, accusing and fierce. The drops her eyes back down to Carl’s body. 

 

“He said he would give them  _ back _ . If he- once he got what he wanted,” Fresh tears roll down her face. “He would give them back to me.” 

 

“What did he want?” 

 

“Everything,” she says, defeated. “It was never enough.”

  
“You’re free now.” Eddie aims for soothing and misses by a mile.   
  
“Sure,” Her voice is wet with tears. “It's over now. Carl is dead. And my family is gone forever.” She presses her hands to her face, and lets out one heartbroken sob.

 

Venom remains quiet. He finds Stephanie hard to trust, but he can feel Eddie's heart breaking for her. 

 

“I'm sorry,” he says, after a few long, awkwards moments. Stephanie takes a shuddery breath in, looks at him again.    
  
“I've been trying to kill Carl for a long time. You beat me to it,” She forces out a thin smile.

 

“Maybe your memories will come back?” Eddie says. 

 

“Yeah,” She looks down at the floor. “Maybe.” 

 

**Should we kill her, Eddie?**

 

“I don't know,” Eddie mumbles. 

 

“What?” Stephanie looks up at him. 

 

“Oh no sorry, I'm talking to um…” He gestures lamely at his head and body. Venom doesn't want to be rude (and he doesn't want Stephanie to get in a surprise shot at Eddie) so he rises from Eddie's shoulder. 

 

**“We were just wondering whether we should eat you or not,”** Venom smiles wide. 

 

“Oh,” she says, like she forgot they were trying to kill each other five minutes ago. “You should probably kill me, I guess.” 

 

“See, saying something like that makes us not want to kill you.” Eddie puts his hand on her shoulder. “People can change. If you've done bad before that doesn't matter, what matters is if you want to change.”  

 

“I don't know if I can.” She can't look him in the eye. 

 

“Start now. Help us destroy this place.” 

 

“Okay,” she nods. “I can do that.” 

 

“Does this guy have a lab?” Eddie replies. “Let’s trash it, call the cops, and get out of here.”    
  
That’s what they do. Stephanie leads them to the lab, shows them how to destroy the chemicals, the equipment, the files. So many files. So many failed  _ experiments. _ But they weren’t experiments, they were people.    
  
They return to Venom’s form while they destroy the lab, leaving just enough evidence to show what happened here. Then Venom curls back under Eddie's skin. It's been a long day.    
  


Eddie uses Stefanie’s phone to call 911. 

 

“I'll stay,” she says  “I'll tell them everything he did.” 

 

“They'll arrest you,” Eddie says as he looks at her. She still looks a mess, but there's determination beneath it. Resolve. “Take care of yourself.” Eddie hugs her. 

 

They leave. 

 

The sky is black above them. The city lights far off in the distance. They’re by the river, far off in the industrial side of town. It’s all warehouses, shipping crates, and empty parking lots.    
  
“I’m hungry,” Eddie says. “Let’s get pizza.”    
  
**Sounds good.**

 

They run along the river until they reach more densely populated areas. Then Venom climbs up onto a roof and leaps through the city.    
  
“Walking can be nice too, V,” Eddie grumbles. He doesn’t scream as they jump, but it’s a close one.    
  
**This is more fun.** And it is. It lets them both burn off the energy and adrenaline from the day. They need to wind down from investigator mode. Investigating makes Eddie happy, so they will do more of it. Helping people makes them good people. And that makes Eddie happy. So Venom will find them more bad guys to stop, more people to save. Right now though, food is the only thing on Eddie’s mind. Pizza will make him happy.    
  
So they get pizza.    
  
After their meal they’re sprawled out on the hotel bed. Eddie is drifting in and out of sleep. Venom is wrapped around Eddie’s torso and his head rests on Eddie’s chest.  A couple on TV is declaring their love for one another  _ I want that _ Venom thinks.     
  
**Eddie,** he says  **I love you.**   
  
Eddie snores in response. Venom does the closest he can to a smile. He lets Eddie sleep. He’ll try again tomorrow. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks as always to my bae of a beta [misdirectedhex](http://misdirectedhex.tumblr.com)
> 
> I've gotten so many nice comments I really cherish every single one of them <3

It’s almost strange to be back on the road again, leaving behind everything that happened in Cincinnati. It’s the first light of morning and they speed across empty highways. Venom spreads himself around Eddie like riding leathers. After spending so much time apart, he’s been focusing on their connection, sending good feelings through and basking in the feelings Eddie sends back. They are both too tired for words, content to just soak in the presence of the other. 

 

By the time they get to Philadelphia the sun has long since set behind them. Eddie mumbles through checking into their room. Venom can feel the weariness and exhaustion from the week still pulling at Eddie’s bones. He lets Eddie pass out on the bed without showering or brushing his teeth.    
  
He wraps around Eddie like a blanket, flicking the TV on, ready to settle in for the night. He surfs through the channels and ends up watching a sitcom about cops. The light from the TV casts a gentle blue glow in the room, the sound quiet enough that it won’t wake Eddie. 

 

Venom looks down at him; he likes looking at Eddie while he sleeps. When Venom stares during the day Eddie gets all self-conscious and embarrassed, rubbing at the back of his neck and blushing. As adorable as that is, Venom doesn’t like making Eddie feel uncomfortable. 

 

But at night Venom can take as long as he wants to watch the soft rise and fall of Eddie’s chest. He also takes the time to coat Eddie’s skin, healing any scrapes or bruises Eddie collected during the day.  He wraps tendrils around Eddie’s bare shoulders, around his arms and wrists, feeling the heat of bare skin. His body, so human. No longer a host, but a home. 

 

On the TV, the main characters kiss. They are in love.

 

Relationships are important to both humans and symbiotes. Albeit in very different ways. Humans, Venom has noticed, like to define their relationships very clearly. They have so many names for each other: family, friend, buddy, partner, lover, boyfriend, husband. Venom just isn’t sure what label would fit his relationship with Eddie, in human definitions. 

 

He thoughtfully threads a tendril, feather-light, through Eddie’s hair.  _ Friends  _ doesn’t quite encapsulate the depth of emotions that they feel for each other. Eddie has called him ‘buddy’ and ‘pal’ before, but there was always affection behind it. Family, maybe. But human families are messy, complicated, often containing crying babies. Maybe Anne and Dan would accept them into their family. That could work, Eddie might like that. 

  
And then,  _ partner _ . Which is possibly the most accurate. 

 

But what about: _Lover?_ _boyfriend?_

 

To Venom, this feels closer. These are special words. They carry a certain weight, and hold certain connotations. Like sex.

 

Venom had never felt sexual impulses in his hosts. Eddie gets urges, when he sees attractive people or thinks of certain memories. Venom has felt Eddie’s arousal, before it was quickly shoved away. 

 

Maybe this is another thing that he can give to Eddie? Venom feels the steady thrum of Eddie’s pulse, warm and safe, where he rests against Eddie’s neck. He imagines running his tongue along the skin there, tasting salt and  _ Eddie.  _ In that moment, Venom is sure beyond a doubt that he wants to feel everything. To touch and be touched. To love, and to be in love. He wants Eddie to be happy, he wants to be the one that makes Eddie happy. 

 

The detective on TV is down on one knee, the person he’s proposing to is crying. 

 

Maybe: Husband?

 

Marriage. For humans it is the epitome of love, commitment, and dedication. A bond between two, who become one. 

 

Is that not what he has with Eddie? 

 

Perhaps it is not strictly the human version of marriage, but Venom isn’t human. What they have is different, but better. There is no one on this planet more committed and dependant on each other. They are unique.    
  
Even in sleep, Venom feels the love that Eddie has for him, and he can feel the slight fear beneath it. A sense of apprehension. This is new for both of them, uncharted territory. Venom is scared, nervous, but excited, too. 

 

Eddie snores lightly. Venom holds a tendril in front of his mouth to feel the puffs of air from his breath. Venom traces the outline of Eddie’s lips, barely touching. He wants to press inside and feel the texture of Eddie’s tongue. He wants to feel Eddie taste Venom’s skin. But he’s sleeping, and when he touches Eddie that way Venom wants him to be awake. 

 

Instead, he flattens a tendril out so it’s an almost-hand and cups Eddie’s cheek. He feels the scratch of stubble, and the soft skin underneath that. Eddie shifts a little in his sleep, pressing into Venom’s touch. 

 

In that moment, it overwhelms him just how much he feels for this human. Venom is deeply, irrevocably in love with Eddie Brock. He would do anything for him. Anything for that crooked-tooth smile, his barking laugh. Anything to feel the glow of love and happiness radiating from Eddie. Venom would betray everything he’s ever known, again. For Eddie. 

 

For now, he just lets him sleep. 

 

/

 

Through an unspoken agreement they decide to take it easy in Philly. Eddie sleeps away the afternoon, only getting up briefly to drink water and to use the bathroom. Venom stays tangled up in Eddie’s arms while he sleeps, watching TV and playing Candy Crush on Eddie’s phone. Eddie is addicted to the app, but is also shockingly bad at it. He refuses to let Venom help him, so Venom waits until he is asleep to solve the difficult levels for him. Eddie never says thank you, but the warm rush of affection Eddie feels when he sees the cleared level is enough. 

 

It’s almost 4 pm when Eddie’s stomach starts to growl. Venom doesn’t want to wake him too suddenly. He doesn’t want tension to replace Eddie’s loose muscles and soft expression. He’s so comfortable, relaxed, warm, and…  _ hard. _

 

Venom has seen him like this before of course, but Eddie always ignores it, shuffling into the bathroom to shower, head tilted up to the ceiling. And they’ve talked about it before, in a way. Arizona feels like so long ago. This is something Eddie needs, he’s admitted that himself. It’s something Venom wants to give him. They love each other. Venom knows that. So why can’t he be the one to give this to Eddie? 

 

The thin hotel blanket is only covering one of Eddie’s legs and the left half of his waist. The other leg is kicked out to the side. He’s sprawled out on his back. Venom inches himself, a wave of inky blackness, down lower, stopping at the waistband of Eddie’s underwear.    
  
**Eddie** . He says gently in their mind.  **Eddie.** ****  
****  
Eddie’s reply is a sleepy, drawn-out groan, his arms stretching up above his head. “‘M ‘wake,” he mumbles, not opening his eyes.    
  
**Eddie.** Venom brings his face up to Eddie’s. This is important so he says it out loud. “ **I want to touch you.”**

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie cracks open one eye briefly, giving Venom a tired look and then closing his eye again. He reaches out a hand and pets Venom’s face.    
  
**“I want to touch you here, Eddie.”** A tendril hovers over Eddie’s crotch.  **“Can I make you feel good?”** ****  
**  
** “Yeah,” Eddie sighs. “Feel good.”

Venom presses down. Eddie bucks into the pressure, a whine in the back of his throat. Venom, encouraged, slips another thin tendril under the layer of fabric between them. Eddie is soft here, and hotter. Venom wraps around Eddie’s dick, stroking once. His hips twitch, pressing up into Venom’s touch. A low moan from Eddie. It feels so good, Venom can feel the pleasure building up from the base of Eddie’s spine. Venom strokes him again. 

 

That’s when Eddie wakes up for real. 

 

His eyes snap open, and Eddie freezes. 

 

Venom immediately pulls away and disappears completely into Eddie. Shame floods him. He didn’t want that. How could he have thought Eddie would want him to do that? They already discussed it, he already said no. Any possibility of that happening was erased by the fear coursing through Eddie right now.    
  
“Uh…” Eddie still hasn’t moved. “What were you doing?”    
  
Venom doesn’t want to talk, doesn’t want to answer. He squirms inside Eddie’s chest, looping around his lungs and his heart. He doesn’t want to face Eddie, face the rejection. Venom is an  _ idiot.  _ He’s an alien, he’s a pile of goo. He’s nothing, he’s Eddie’s  _ friend. _ If he wasn’t for the love he can feel radiating from Eddie, Venom would be gone. 

 

“V, I need you to talk to me and tell me what you were doing.” Eddie’s voice and hands are shaking. “Venom.”    
  
**I asked you.** Venom mutters. ****  
****  
“You can’t ask someone who’s asleep!” There’s anger there now. “You can’t do that! It’s not right!”    
  
Venom can’t untangle the mess of emotions Eddie is feeling: shame, excitement, fear, lust, guilt, arousal… disgust. 

 

“You don’t get to sulk, come out here!” 

 

Reluctantly, Venom forms a tiny face from Eddie’s shoulder. 

 

“What the fuck were you doing to me?” Eddie locks eyes with him, stares him down. 

  
**“I only touched once, then you woke up,”** Venom explains.  **“I thought you said yes.”** ****  
**  
** “And why-” Eddie’s takes a deep shuddery breath. “Why were you touching me there?” 

 

Venom looks away.  **“I wanted to help.”** ****  
  


“V, I don’t…”    
  
**“Why don’t you want me to help you? To make you feel good?”**

**  
** Eddie sighs. “You don’t understand what it means, V. We can’t- we can’t  _ do  _ that.” 

 

**“I know what it means!”** Venom makes himself a little bigger, goes closer to Eddie’s face. Looks at him.  **“I have lived on Earth for months, I know what sex means.”**

 

Eddie narrows his eyes, and pushes himself up so he’s sitting. “You’re an alien, Venom. There’s some things you’ll never really understand.”    
  
**“You can help me understand!”** It hurts, to be in someone’s head and have them say you don’t understand them. He  _ knows  _ Eddie. He knows Eddie is scared and still turned on. He knows, but he doesn’t know why.  **“Why won’t you help me understand?”**

 

“It’s wrong!” Eddie shouts. “That’s it, end of discussion.” 

 

Eddie gets up and starts throwing on clothes. He won’t look at Venom, who is still hovering around his shoulder. 

 

**“Eddie, where are we going?”**

 

“I’m gonna get a fucking drink.” 

//

 

Eddie revs into the parking lot of a dive bar and the guys smoking outside give him a nod of approval. It’s filthy, a really gritty biker bar. Eddie feels gross, violated. It’s Venom’s fault. So he’s quiet as Eddie orders whiskey. 

 

He knocks it back. 

 

He orders another. 

 

This one he sips. Venom’s guilt seeps into Eddie, Eddie’s shame seeps into Venom. They’re both wallowing. The alcohol makes it feel worse, which for some reason makes Eddie feel better. Venom doesn’t get why Eddie wants the muddiness of sadness in his bones and body. But if he wants it, he gets it. So Venom lets the ethanol into Eddie’s blood, lets it poison. 

 

It’s around drink number five when Eddie stumbles to the bathroom. The stench is vile, but Eddie doesn’t even pause. Venom flinches internally when Eddie rests his forehead against the dirt wall as he pees. He’s drunk enough that he doesn’t notice when Venom sneaks out and makes a very thin film between Eddie’s skin and the wall. Venom can heal him if he catches something obviously, but this is just for the principle of the matter. It’s gross. He doesn’t want Eddie to touch it. 

 

The window in the bathroom faces out to the back alley. Venom can sense people out there. Two big guys, and a woman. 

 

**Eddie.**

 

“I don't wanna talk,” he slurs. “...just wanna drink.”

 

**There are men in the alley.**

 

“Yeah?” 

 

**Bad men.**

 

“Okay, okay.” He screws his eyes shut. “I'm too fucked.” He bangs his fist against the wall. “I can't, I can't.” Venom begins to filter out the alcohol from Eddie's blood, but some of the effects remain. 

 

**We can.** Venom hesitates.  **Can I form around you?**

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie is nodding. “Hero time.” 

 

**We must go outside first.**

 

“Ugh,” Eddie tries to blink his eyes open fully but they refuse. “Can you take over?” 

 

**Are you sure?**

 

“Yes, please.” All the tension leaves Eddie's body.

 

Venom doesn't feel any hesitance or fear in Eddie, just sadness and determination. Still, he only takes control of what he needs to get them outside and in the entryway of the ally. 

 

They see two men, tall, well built. These men crowd a woman, also tall, well built. But they’re also pointing a gun at her, so, there’s that. Venom wastes no time in forming. Adrenaline flowing from and to Eddie. They march forward. 

 

**“We weren’t invited,”** Venom growls “ **But can we crash this party?”**

 

Venom grabs the first guy by the scruff of his neck and throws him to the far side of the ally. Tendrils flick out to envelope the other guy’s hand, crushing the gun and breaking his hand in the progress. 

 

Everyone is screaming and it’s all very dramatic.  

 

**“Give this woman back what you took.”**

 

The thug nods, holding out a black leather purse in his un-broken hand.    
  
**“Now, apologize.”** ****  
****  
“W- w- what?”    
  
**“We said,”** Venom gets closer, spit flying into the guy’s face as he yells.  **“** ****_APOLOGIZE!”_

 

The guy blacks out, and his weight slumps. The tendril unwraps from his now dislocated wrist and his body falls to the ground with a wet  _ thump.  _

 

Venom looks out of the corner of his eye and sees the woman laughing. 

 

**“What’s so funny?”** Venom asks, a little hurt. 

 

_ Shouldn’t she be thanking us,  _ he thinks to Eddie. Eddie’s drunk brain is also laughing, so he’s no help.    
  
The woman wipes tears from her eyes, looking him up and down.    
  
“I used to live in New York, babe,” she says. “I have seen some  _ shit. _ ”   
  
**“Oh, like what?”** ****  
****  
“Really fucked up shit.” She waves a hand dismissively. “You want a drink?”   
  
**“Uh…”** _ Eddie is she hitting on us?  _ Eddie just laughs harder.    
  
Venom takes a moment to really look at her, and notice things about her he ignores in humans. She is tall, maybe six feet, her hair is long and dirty blond, falling in a thick plait down her back. She is older than Eddie. Maybe as old as Mrs. Chen. She’s holding out a hand.    
  
“I’m Sadie,” she says. 

 

**“We’re Venom.”** Venom takes her hand in his and, being as careful as possible, shakes it.    
  


“You got a human form or is that you? I mean, either way is fine.”    
  
**“We are also human.”** ****  
**  
** “Does he want a drink?”

 

**“He has had too much to drink tonight.”** ****  
****  
“Maybe some other time then,” Sadie smiles. She taps him gently on the wrist, and it’s the most alien thing he has felt here. Immediate acceptance.    
  
**“We could use some coffee.”**

 

“I live above the bar here, come on up.” Her smile warms Venom. He doesn’t want to retreat back into Eddie just yet, so he follows Sadie up the three flights of stairs as himself. Eddie is still mildly blitzed and mostly sleepy, so he’s content to let Venom keep driving. 

 

Venom perches gingerly on Sadie’s worn leather sofa. Her apartment is small but it’s full of plants and flowers. Greens and yellows and reds cover every surface. She gives him a big plastic flask filled with black coffee.    
  
“It’s plastic so if you break it it’s okay.” Sadie sits herself down on the armchair beside him. They’re close enough so that if Venom moves his leg just an inch he will bump her knee. Sadie takes a sip from her own small mug, then puts it on the table in front of them.    
  
“I suppose I must thank you for saving me,” she says. “But I didn’t need it.”    
  
**“No?”** Venom holds his coffee awkwardly not sure how to drink it. 

 

“No,” she holds out her right palm. “Because I can do this.” Suddenly green sprouts from her palm, and travels up her arm. A vine. The plants in the room flutter as if a breeze is blowing through, but the all point towards her.    
  
**“You are a very good gardener.”**   
  
“The best,” she smirks. “I can also produce deadly poisons, which I was about to do when you showed up.”    
  
**“We like to help,”** Venom says, then looks down at the mug in his hands.    
  
“Is the coffee ok?”    
  
He decides to just go for it and throws it back in one gulp. He smacks his mouth together, tasting the bitterness of it.    
  
**“Bitter,”** he says. Sadie throws her head back when she laughs.    
  
“You’re not much of a coffee drinker are you.”    
  
Venom shakes his head.    
  
“So, if not a coffee drinker.” She leans her chin on her hand and look at Venom curiously. “Then what are you?” 

 

**“We-”** Venom stops.  **“My name is Venom. I am an alien, I have bonded with a human. Now, we are one.”** ****  
****  
“I’m assuming the human wants to stay anonymous?” She picks up her mug and takes a ship while Venom asks Eddie.    
  
_ This is all you, buddy.  _ Eddie thinks.  _ I’m gonna… take a nap…  _   
  
Venom feels him drift into sleep.    
  
**“He sleeps now, but he is always with me. And I with him.”** ****  
****  
“And it’s… consensual?” She sounds wary.    
  
**“Yes.”** Venom is adamant.   
****  
She “hmmm”s and leans back in her chair. “How did you two meet?”  ****  
**  
** Venom gives her the abridged version, but covers the main points so she gets the gist of it. It feels good to talk to her, he feels like he can trust her. Eddie is snoring softly inside him. 

**  
** **“And now, we are… partners.”** Venom says, at the end of his story. 

 

“You sound pretty hesitant, are you guys ok?”    
  
**“We- we fought earlier.”** Venom admits.    
  
“About what?” She sounds concerned.    
  
**“Our relationship.”** Venom takes a breath as if to continue and stops. Sadie is quiet, waiting for him to keep talking. ****  
****  
**“We are two minds in one body. One human body.”** Venom pauses again.  **“He is a good man.”** ****  
****  
“Tell me about him.”    
  
Venom talks. He talks about Eddie.    
  
**“He is a good person. I know he is good because he makes me want to be good. He is not perfect, but he tries. He has taught me to try, too.** ****  
**  
** **“I have been with others, but they did not take. With- with my human, our energies, our minds, they are a perfect match. Complete symbiosis. I did not know until I met him, but I had been searching for him my whole life.”**

 

“He sounds pretty special,” Sadie says, almost a whisper.    
  
**“He cares for me in a way I never thought I deserved. He has shown me kindness, love, he has given me a home in his own mind. I want to give these things to him, too…”** ****  
****  
“But?”    
  
**“But I do not know how.”** ****  
**  
** “You’re pretty new to Earth. You just gotta take your time. Tell him how you feel.” 

****  
**“He knows. He feels what I feel.”** ****  
****  
“Then why do you seem so upset? You’re talking about how happy he makes you, but honey, you sound so sad.”    
  
**“Because,”** Venom says.  **“I want something he does not want.”** ****  
****  
“And that is?”    
  
**“Sex.”** ****  
****  
Sadie freezes. The background rustling of the plants in the room stops. “Oh,” She says. “Well, you know, sweetie, sex is a very important and sacred thing for humans.”    
  
**“I know,”** Venom grumbles. He crosses his arms, trying not to sulk and failing.   
****  
“Was your fight about you wanting sex and him saying no?”    
  
Venom nods, still sulking.  
****  
“And how long have you felt this way about him?”   
  
**“About three days.”**   
  
“And when did you talk to him about it?”    
  
**“Today.”** ****  
****  
“Well, then, honey!” She puts a hand on his knee. “The idea is still so new to him, his whole view of you has been changed. He just needs time to adjust.”    
  
**“You think so?”** Hope swells in him. The crashes down just as quickly.  **“He said it is wrong for us to be together like that.”**   
“Hmm,” Sadie looks thoughtful for a moment. “If it really is a no from him, then you have to respect that.”    
  
Venom looks down and away, sadness swirling in his gut.    
  
“But, your relationship is still so new. He didn’t know aliens even existed a couple months ago, and now one is in love with him. Give him time. Keep being there for him, be his partner.”    
  
**“I can do that.”** ****  
****  
“And, you know, I’m sure a little courting won’t hurt.”    
  
**“Courting?”** ****  
****  
“Humans link sex with love, and love with romance.”    
  
**“I have watched many romantic comedies,”** Venom says seriously.    
  
Sadie laughs at that. “They’re not always the best example. But you’re on the right track.” She smiles down at her coffee. “Make him feel special. Give him gifts, compliment him. It’s not enough to feel love, you have to show it.”    
  
**“What gifts do humans like?”** Venom leans forward.    
  
“Well, honey,” Sadie looks around her apartment, overgrown and green. “You can never go wrong with flowers.”   
  
  
  
  
//

 

Venom slips back into their hotel room through the window to avoid the front desk and to let Eddie stay sleeping. He’s clutching a bunch of flowers wrapped in brown paper, and a thick notebook.    
  
“I know you’re travelling,” Sadie had said. “So let me show you how to press the flowers.”    
  
Venom now knows how to press them until they are dry, so Eddie can keep them forever. He knows their names, and their meanings too. He fills a hotel glass with water and carefully arranges the flowers the way Sadie showed him. He goes back and fills another glass with water, but this one is to drink. He places them by the bed. 

 

Then he lays them down under the covers, and slips back under Eddie’s skin. Eddie mumbles in his sleep but is otherwise unbothered. 

 

Venom turns the TV on and flicks through until he finds a rom com he hasn’t seen. He takes notes. 

****  
****  
  
  


 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for arts and crafts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning there will probably be another gap before the next update, but thank you so much for your patience and encourament. Comments really motivate me for writing so if you have something nice to say: say it ;_; 
> 
> thanks as always to [misdirectedhex](http://misdirectedhex.tumblr.com) for the wonderful beta!

Eddie wakes up the next morning fresh as a daisy, thanks to the hydration and essential nutrients provided by his symbiote. He’s about to comment on it, but as Eddie sits up he notices the small bunch of flowers on the bedside table.   
  
**For you.** Venom says from deep in Eddie’s chest.   
  
Whatever Eddie was about to say dies in his throat at the sight of the delicate blue and white blossoms. He lifts up his hand as if to touch them, but he stops just short.

   
“Venom?” His voice cracks.   
  
Venom feels shy and nervous. _What if he hates them?_ He thinks to himself, trying to shield his negative thoughts from Eddie. _Anne never got him flowers. This was a stupid idea._ He’s squirming under Eddie’s skin, waiting for a reaction. **  
**

Eddie is just staring dumbly at the flowers. Why isn’t he saying anything? Is the glass stupid? He should have taken the vase Sadie offered him, but he didn’t want to break it on the way back. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid-  
  
“Hey, hey,” Eddie says, interrupting Venom’s thoughts. “They’re not stupid.”   
  
**They don’t even have a proper vase.** **  
** **  
** “No, V, they’re perfect.” Eddie touches the nearest flower, a soft purpley-blue blossom. “What kind of flowers are they?” He asks breathlessly.   
  
Venom forms one small tendril and points to each of the flowers as he lists them off. **Blue violet. Gardenia. Forget-me-not. White dittany. Blue aster.**  

“They’re beautiful.” There’s something fragile in his tone. “Thank you. I love them.”   
  
**You are welcome.** **  
** **  
** “Where did you…? The woman last night? From the bar?”   
  
**Sadie. She is my friend.** **  
** **  
** “That’s-” Eddie stops himself. “And they’re for me?”   
  
**Yes.** **  
** **  
** Eddie spends another few minutes just admiring the flowers. He nods once more, then gets up to get ready for the day ahead.

  


/

  


Eddie is hungry, which means Venom is twice as hungry as usual.

 

Eddis insists on philly cheese steaks because “when in Rome.”   
  
**We are not even in Rome, we are in Philadelphia.** **  
** **  
** “You’re being dumb on purpose,” Eddie says, unashamedly talking out loud while they walk down the street. “Deliberately obtuse.”  

**We share a brain. If you insult me you are really just insulting yourself.**

“Now you’re being a smartass.”   
  
**Wait, I thought I was dumb?**

 

Eddie laughs, shaking his head. His hands are in his hoodie pockets and Venom curls up around his fingers. The tension from yesterday is gone, and both of them are a lot more relaxed. Eddie walks with a smile on his face and a warm feeling of happiness in his stomach. The flowers definitely helped. Venom is quietly smug that step one of Mission: Court Eddie Brock has gone so well.

 

They end up at a local market, which is housed in what used to be a train station. The large hall is filled with food stalls and hungry people. Eddie blends in easily, following the flow of the crowd.   
  
“Anything catch your eye?”     
  
Venom shifts a little around Eddie’s hands. **I suppose we have to try the cheese steak.** **  
** **  
** “Sounds perfect.” Eddie smiles and gives the tendrils coating his hands a gentle squeeze.

 

They join the queue at a busy stall that google reviews says is the “best” philly cheesesteak at Reading Terminal Market, and “an absolute must have.” The people around Eddie in the line don’t appreciate him enthusiastically reading out the reviews, but Venom enjoys it.   
  
Around them the market is alive with people. Families, friends, couples, people on their lunch breaks, tourists. They’re all talking, shouting, laughing, eating. It’s alive. Venom is content. Eddie is, too.

Outside they find an empty bench and sit down to eat. It’s a little quieter out here but the sound from the market still washes over them. Venom forms a small face and snakes himself around Eddie’s wrist. Eddie angles him in a way that Venom can’t be easily spotted by passersby, but can still take bites of the sandwich.

“It’s like having a little mouse in my pocket,” Eddie laughs quietly, light and buoyant. It makes Venom feel good. He sticks his tongue out to grab a piece of meat about to fall.

 

“What do you think?” he asks, taking another bite.   

  
**It is good.** **  
** **  
** Eddie smiles. It’s awkward, his lips pulled tight to hide the food he’s still chewing. But it lights up Venom’s soul.

**Your smile is good, too. I like it.**

“Uh…” Eddie swallows. “Thanks?”

**Compared to other humans I have seen, your smile is superior.**

Eddie blushes, and takes a big bite to avoid saying anything. But he can’t hide the giddiness and embarrassment that blossoms in his chest. Step two is successful.  
  
  


**We should take a walk.** Venom suggests. Eddie likes to walk, and he likes to walk with Eddie. Romantic walks are a very important part of the courtship ritual.  

“You’re being nice today.” Eddie throws the wrapper in the trash and stands up.

  
**You deserve nice, Eddie.**   
  
Eddie is quiet again, and busies himself by brushing non-existent crumbs off his pants. “You said something ‘bout a walk?”

  
  
**There is a riverside waterfront.** Venom says.

 

According to google maps it’s about a half an hour walk away. They’re in no rush, they take their time wandering through the streets, admiring the old buildings and the new art. They pass through Washington Square park, and there’s a big bell. It’s old, cracked, and everyone is taking pictures with it.   
  
“That’s the liberty bell,” Eddie says, he must have felt Venom’s confusion.   
  
It’s not just confusion. Venom feels a strange sense of foreboding looking at the bell. Like it’s dangerous.   
  
“They can be loud, I guess?” Eddie says.   
  
**Loud enough to hurt us?** **  
** **  
** “I don’t know.” They both stare transfixed at the bell, as if waiting for it to spontaneously start ringing. “We’ll stay away from churches to be safe, anyway.”   
  
**A church,** Venom says. **Where people get married.** **  
** **  
** “Uh, yeah.” Eddie turns away from the bell and they start to walk away. “Other stuff happens there, too.”   
  
**People marry in other places besides churches don’t they?**

 “Yeah, you can get married anywhere, you just need to file the paperwork. The church part is just a ceremony.”   
  
**Is the ceremony important to you?** Venom can tell that Eddie is caught off guard by the question. He doesn’t want to make Eddie uncomfortable, but he needs to know what Eddie wants.

“You know, me and Anne-” He shoves his hands into his pockets and his eyes drop to the ground. “We were gonna get married.  But now, I don’t think marriage is in the cards for me, giving the circumstances.” Eddie does a bad impression of a smile. It just comes out sad.   
  
Venom feels his sadness. A dark feeling creeps up Venom’s metaphorical spine.   
  
**The circumstances.** He says. **You mean me.**

 

Is he stopping Eddie from being happy? Maybe that’s why Eddie doesn’t want to be intimate with Venom - he wants a human partner. He wants a human spouse and kids. A church wedding, a house with a sprawling lawn and a dog. The life he could have had with Anne. The life he cannot have with Venom.   
  
  
The life that Venom denies him, as long as he is with him - using him.   
  
  
“Hey, V, you ok?” Eddie’s voice is concerned. Worry flares up in Eddie - he must notice Venom’s panic.   
  
“It was just a joke V, I didn’t mean it like that.”   


 

Venom wants to believe that he can make Eddie happy, that he can be enough for him. But, how? How could he ever be enough for Eddie. He can’t be.

 

“V, you know I-” Eddie stops. “I’m sorry, V, it was only a joke. I didn’t mean to upset you.”   
  
**I’m not upset,** Venom grumbles.   
  
“I’m sorry, V.”

 

 **It is ok.** He means it.

 

Eddie takes another few steps forward in silence. Then stops suddenly.

 

“Look!” Eddie says. “There’s an ice-cream stand. Do you want chocolate or vanilla?”  
  
**What kind of question is that.** Venom lets him change the topic, lets himself be distracted. He materializes in a thin layer at Eddie’s heart. **Obviously we will get all the flavors.**

"Obviously.” Eddie smiles, and rubs his chest where Venom has gathered under his shirt.

Venom needs to focus on what he can give Eddie. Thinking of Sadie’s advice, Venom says:

 

 **You make me happy, Eddie.**  

Eddie’s small smile bursts into a grin.   
  
“Right back at you, V.”

 

Venom feels a wash of affection from Eddie. It’s comforting. Maybe Venom could be enough. Maybe his mission wasn’t hopeless. Maybe he could still woo Eddie Brock. He just needs to prove himself. Prove that he could be enough. 

Eddie orders them ice-cream - two scoops of chocolate, one of vanilla - then they go back to wandering Philadelphia. Venom sneaks out to take chunks out of the ice-cream, licking it from the cone before it can drip onto Eddie’s hands.

 

“I think we’re going the wrong way,” Eddie says when they finish eating. He throws the napkins in a nearby trash can, getting out his phone. “Let me check.”

 

Eddie sighs at google maps. “Yeah, we went the wrong way.” He taps impatiently at the screen. “But there’s a thing around the corner, the Magic Gardens. It looks cool. Wanna check it out?”

 **Do they have food there?** **  
** **  
** “We just ate!”   
  
**Irrelevant.**

 

“Okay.” Eddie’s smile is back.

 

/

 

Walking into the [ Magic Gardens ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E18e6q29tVk) is like walking into another world. Google says its a gallery space - but it’s nothing like the cold walls of Jacob’s gallery. This place is open, and covered floor and ceiling in colourful mosaic. Tiles, glass bottles, pottery, metal, and old junk - it all blends together into one big sculpture. It’s mesmerizing.

 

There’s an event on, and it’s busy, so it takes them a while to make their way through the space. But it’s fine because it gives them time to admire the detail of the art around them.   
  
**This is fun.**   
  
“It’s amazing!” Eddie looks around, trying to see everything at once.

 

Local vendors have set up stalls in the courtyard selling local food and craft beer. Then Venom notices a long table along the far side. It’s an arts and crafts space.   
  
**Look.** Venom turns Eddie’s face in the direction of the table.   
  
“Woah, it’s weird when you do that.”   
  
**Can we do this?** Venom doesn’t take over, but does strongly nudge Eddie towards the table.   
  
“Okay! Let me drive, we’ll go do the finger painting, or whatever.” Eddie walks them over to the table. There’s a smaller seperate table just to the left, and they wait in the line for it. When they get to the top, they’re greeted by a young woman with pink locs. **  
** **  
** “Hey! You want some polymer clay?”

 

“Uh, yes, please,” Eddie says.   
  
“Do you want to follow along with the class or do your own thing?” She takes a block of clay from the stack next to her and puts it on the table.   
  
**I have an idea I want to do!** Venom is practically buzzing with excitement, he slides across Eddie’s chest and arms under his shirt and hoodie.   
  
“We’re gonna do our own thing.” Eddie says, trying not to squirm with Venom writhing all over him. Venom feels him think _that tickles_ loudly, but Venom ignores him. He is going to make something for Eddie!   
  
“Oh, is it for two people?” The woman says, reaching for another block of clay. 

“No, no, um.” Eddie fidgets. “Just one.”

 

She gives him a look but doesn’t comment further.

 

Eddie gives her an awkward smile, hands over the ten dollars and takes the clay and a small molding knife tool thing. He takes a seat as far away from everyone else as possible. Angling so his back was to any passersby.   
  
He pokes at the clay.   
  
“Now what?”   
  
**Let me do it!** Venom is too excited to wait for Eddie’s reply, and just takes over Eddie’s hands and begins to divide the clay into smaller chunks.   
  
“Alright,” Eddie says, chuckling. “What are we making?”   
  
**It is a surprise.** Venom says seriously. **Do not look.** **  
** **  
** Eddie laughs again and pretends to look away. Which is hard when the alien controlling your body keeps moving you hands and arms. Venom appreciates that Eddie doesn’t comment until Venom says he’s finished.   
  
**Ta da!** Venom uses Eddie’s hands to do jazz hands at his creation. He gives Eddie control of his arms back. And now that Eddie is actually looking at what he’s made, Venom gets suddenly shy and self-conscious. What if he hates it?   
  
Eddie is staring at the small figure.   
  
“It’s….” Eddie blinks.   
  
**It is us.** **  
** **  
** The small figure is cartoonish, not unlike those figures they saw when they were in a comic book store, but smaller. The figure has a hoodie, stubble, and a snake-like creature draped around his shoulders.   
  
“It’s us,” Eddie says. He runs a finger tip over the figure, delicately so he doesn’t leave a mark. “We need to, uh, bake it? Then paint it.” He carries the figure gingerly over to the pink haired woman.   
  
“Oh wow!” She says when she sees Venom’s creation, eyes wide. “This is really good! Are you an artist?”   
  
“No, I’m just a reporter,” Eddie mumbles.   
  
**She thinks it’s good!** Venom beams with pride in Eddie’s head.   
  
“Okay, I’ll throw it in the oven now. It’ll be ready to paint in an hour.” The woman hands Eddie a voucher. “You can have a beer on us while you wait! Don’t forget to fill out a comment card.”   
  
Eddie says thanks and they wander back over to the beer stalls.   
  
**Do you like it, Eddie?** Venom asks.

 

Eddie hasn’t said anything about it, but he’s feeling happy. And he’s blushing again, like when Venom gave him the flowers.   
  
“V, it’s really good.” He says it, and he means it. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

  
**I have some experience stitching you back together, this is not so different.** Venom says. **Also I watched a youtube tutorial.**

 

Eddie hides his smile in their drink.   


 

Two hours later they leave with their painted and dried figure wrapped safely in a paper bag. Finally making their way to the harbour, they walk along the waterfront. It’s cold this time of year so there aren’t many people around. It’s mostly just the sound of the water lapping against the concrete pier. They pass a bench, and Venom pulls Eddie towards it.   
  
**Sit here.** **  
** **  
** The sun is setting.   
  
Venom spreads out under Eddie’s shirt, spilling down his arms and wrapping up both of Eddie’s hands in black. Sitting in gentle quiet, they watch as the sun dips and slowly disappears over the horizon. A few stars fight against the light pollution to shine out overhead.   
  
Eddie brings his hands - their hands - together and squeezes.   
  
“Thanks, V,” he whispers to his clasped hands. “For today.”     
  
**Thank you, Eddie.** Under the cover of darkness, Venom forms a small face and nestles in the hollow of Eddie’s throat. **I am very happy to be here with you.**

 

Eddie just nods, unable to speak around the thickness in his throat. Venom recognizes it as a sign of overwhelming emotion. He admits to himself that he is a little overwhelmed, too.   
  
Love flows through them, around them, between them. Who could want anything more?

  
  


They pick up a box of local chocolates on the walk back to the hotel. Eddie goes to slide the box into their paper back but Venom stops him.   
  
**NO!** Venom’s voice booms in Eddie’s head. **You cannot put the box in sideways, the chocolates will become dislodged from their spaces.** **  
** **  
** “Does that matter?”   
  
**Yes! Hold the box flat.** **  
** **  
** Eddie shakes his head but complies with a smile.

 

 **Wait.** Venom says suddenly a few moments later. **There is something up there.**

“Something bad?” Eddie’s heart rate begins to spike.

 **No, no.** Venom soothes. **A park.**

"A park? But we’re in the middle of a bunch of apartments?” Then Eddie turns his head and see a sign painted on a large garage door:

 

Cira Green  
Rooftop Park   
Opening Hours:   
MON - SUN   
7AM - 8PM

 

“Sorry, buddy. It’s closed.”   
  
**Not for us.** **  
** **  
** “Oh no, I know what you’re-”

 

Venom doesn’t let him finish the sentence. He forms around Eddie and begins to stealthily scale the building. Two tendrils rise from Venom’s back - one to hold the paper bag, and the other to make sure the box of chocolates stays flat.

 

In less than a minute Eddie is back in control of his own body and they’re standing at the edge of a big square of grass, plants and trees lining either side. The city lights sparkle below them. It’s quiet, they’re high enough that the noise of the cars and people below them is gone.

 

“Okay, this is pretty cool,” Eddie says, turning around to take in the full scene. He takes a few steps to look out at the city. Venom manifests a head to watch with him.  
  
It’s romantic. Is what Venom thinks, privately to himself. He feels too shy, in that moment, to say it aloud. He wants desperately for Eddie to like this. Judging by the smile on his face, and the affection blooming in his chest. He likes it.

 

They sit down on a nearby bench. Eddie carefully places the bag beside them, then cracks open the box of chocolates.   
  
“Life is like a box of chocolates!” He drawls with a grin. Venom thinks he is quoting something, but the reference is lost on him. “Not a Forrest Gump fan, huh?” Eddie looks down at the chocolates.   
  
“I can’t really see which one is which.” He picks one up at random. “Here-” He holds it up. Venom’s tongue flicks out and takes it.   
  
**“Raspberry dark chocolate. Very good.”**

  
“Think you can catch one mid-air?” Eddie asks.   
  
**“Of course.”**   
  
“Prove it.” Eddie grabs another and throws it. Venom catches it easily with a snap of his jaw.   
  
**“Your turn.”** And before Eddie can prepare himself Venom has picked up a chocolate and just flings it at Eddie’s face. It hits him right between the eyes then falls to his lap. Eddie laughs. And it’s a loose, full body giddy laugh.

 

Eddie’s smile is the brightest star in the sky.   


It makes Venom feel brave, and really fucking reckless.

 

 **“I love you,”** Venom says. Sudden. Thoughtless. Stupid.

 

“What?” The laughter stops. The smile drops.

 

Waves of shame and regret crash over Venom. Eddie’s emotions aren’t much better - fear, anxiety, shame, shame, shame.

 

“Venom.” Eddie isn’t even looking at him. “We have-” Eddie stops. He’s lost in his own emotions, staring out at the night sky.

 

Venom does not want to look at him, but he can’t look away from that face. He wants to run away. He wants to take it back. He wants Eddie to say it back to him. He doesn’t want to have whatever rejection Eddie is about to give him.

 

Eventually, Eddie speaks.

 

“We have a really good thing going here, and I want to keep it good for as long as I can.” His voice is thick with emotion. “We can’t. We- We’re good as we are. We don’t need more.”

 

**“But you want more. I can feel the love you have for me, I can feel the arousal. You want more. We could be more.”**

 

Eddie lets out a shaky breath. “We can’t. We can’t do that.” Eddie is practically begging him. “Please. Just, let it go.”

Anger flares in Venom. Why does Eddie deny him? Why is he doing this? When they could be everything?

 

**“In every other way, we already act like we are in love - why can you not admit it? Why are you so ashamed?”**

 

Venom feels his anger being reflected back to him. Eddie’s eyes narrow and turn to look at Venom.

 

“I don’t want to mess this up,” he says. “I don’t want to mess _us_ up. I’m a fuck-up, and I would just fuck this up.”

 

Venom really doesn’t like this. He forms a torso and arms. He puts his hands on Eddie’s shoulders, heavy.   
  
**“We would not fuck it up, Eddie.”** Venom doesn’t know if he can put enough feeling into the words, how he truly deeply, believes in Eddie. In Venom. In them. He pushes these feelings of hope, of love, through their bond. **“I love you.”** Maybe Eddie needs to hear it more, to believe it. **“Eddie, I love you.”**

 

Venom notices the tears on Eddie’s cheeks, and he thinks maybe his own eyes have learned to cry.   
  
**“I feel your love. We are bonded, committed to each other. We are already in love. These feelings are real, I can feel them.”** **  
** **  
** “You can’t understand them, V-”   
  
**“I** **_can_ ** **.”** Venom is adamant. **“I** **_do._ ** **”** **  
** **  
** “You don’t-”   
  
**“The only thing I do not understand is why you are pushing me away. Why you are rejecting me when you-”** Venom stops. **“It is because I am… like this.”** **  
** **  
** “No, V-”   
  
**“I am an alien.”** Venom feels the world crashing around him. **“There is nothing I can give you.”**   
**  
** “V, darling...” Eddie reaches out his hands, puts it on Venom’s shoulders. “Don’t say it like that.”   
  
**“Why do you call me darling? Why do you show me affection when you are ashamed of me?”** **  
** **  
** “I’m not- I’m not ashamed of _you._ ” Eddie says. “I’m ashamed… of _me._ ”

 

**“Why?”**

 

“Look, V. We just can’t have what you want us to have.” Eddie sighs. “I can’t give that to you.”

 **  
** **“Why not?”** **  
** **  
** “I just-” Eddie drops his hands, puts his shoulders back. “I’m a human. You’re- you’re a goo alien from outer space. We can’t be like that.” All the emotion is gone from his face, leaving his expression blank and bored. “I don’t want us to be more than what we are right now.”

 

This is it. This is the rejection.   
  
Venom is not enough.   
  
He will never be enough, no matter what he does, or what he tries.   
  
He just has to accept that Eddie does not love him. Eddie _has_ love for him, but he does not love him in the way Venom wants. If he wants to stay by Eddie’s side he will have to learn to accept that.

 

“I’m sorry, Venom.”

 

 **“I understand.”** He does. He understands, now. He deflates to just a small head, tethered by the faintest of tendrils to Eddie’s shoulder. **“I have asked too much of you. You are… only human.”**

 

Eddie flinches a little. And Venom feels a sick twist of pleasure in it, which is drowned immediately by guilt.

 

“We can still be, you know, us,” Eddie says. He almost touches Venom, then thinks better of it and lets his hand drop to his waist.  
  
**“You are tired. Let’s leave.”** **  
** **  
** Eddie nods.   


 

Forming the full Venom form to get back down to the ground is excruciating. Wrapping around Eddie is usually Venom’s favorite thing to do, but all the negative feelings stewing inside them it’s just a feedback loop of guilt and shame and sadness.   
  
The walk to the hotel is long and silent. Venom stays in the pit of Eddie’s stomach. He tries to wade through his own emotions, but can barely think around Eddie’s feelings and thoughts. It’s too much to process, so Venom just wallows.   
  
When they get to their room Eddie showers, brushes his teeth, and looks at himself in the mirror for a minute before heading to bed. Venom knows that Eddie won’t be able to sleep if left to his own devices, so he gives his eyes and brain a little push towards rest.

 

As Eddie snores, Venom looks at the flowers on the bedside table. He wants to throw them in the trash, rip the petals off one by one, set them on fire, throw the vase against the wall. He wants to destroy any evidence of his love.

 

They left the half eaten chocolates and their clay figure on the rooftop park.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diner in New Jersey, a dinner in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience everyone, this fic is almost finished so there wont be a big wait for the next chapters. 
> 
> This would not exist without my beta's and cheerleaders: misdirectedhex, natcat, and duckmoles. I owe the three of you my broken soul.

Eddie checks out, eats breakfast, and starts the drive to New York without saying a word to Venom. He barely speaks at all. The morning is tense, but the longer they drive the more that tension just melts into a deep sadness. The drive feels longer than it is.

  
The road feels never ending.

  
Despite the misery circling between them, Venom feels a spark of excitement as the buildings get taller and the streets get narrower. Venom takes everything around them in with a quiet curiosity. Eddie’s emotions ease up a little at Venom’s wonder. And he smiles into his visor.

They make it to the outskirts of Jersey, almost Manhattan, before Eddie’s stomach becomes too loud to ignore.  

 **Stop and eat**.

It’s a good thing they are stopped at a light, because Eddie jumps at the unexpected voice. 

“Shit, V,” he says. “Give a guy some warning.”

 **We are hungry. Eat.** Venom insists.

“Alright, alright.” Eddie peels off the main road and heads further into the city. “We’ll find a diner or something.”

The diner they find is almost empty, which isn’t that unusual considering it’s almost 11 o’clock at night.  But the sign says 24 hours so they take a seat in a tattered leather booth.

 

A menu slaps down on the table. Their waitress doesn’t look much older than 18, she’s giving Eddie a completely unimpressed look so he doesn't bother trying to make small talk. He sheepishly orders a large black coffee and makes sure to say please. She just nods and leaves.

“So what do you want?” Eddie murmurs.

**Whatever you want is fine.**

“No preference?” Eddie runs a finger down the desert section of the menu. “Nothing catch your eye?”

  
Venom knows what Eddie's doing, or what he's trying to do. This is Eddie saying everything is normal, let's go back to being good together. It's hard, with the hurt and rejection festering inside him. Venom just wants to sulk and hide himself away. But this is _Eddie_. And if Eddie is trying, then Venom needs to at least try to act like everything is fine.

 **Chocolate chip pancakes.** Venom says after a moment of contemplation.

“Ok, that's desert. What about main?”

**Tater tots.**

“Well they have hash browns, that’s kind of the same thing.”

**Hash browns will suffice.**

  
Eddie looks up to call the waitress over, and she’s still looking at him. There’s no-one else in the diner except an old man eating scrambled eggs on the far side, tucked into the corner.  
  
“Yeah?” The waitress says, a small notebook in her hands.

“Um,” Eddie looks down at the menu. “Can I get a bacon cheeseburger with a side of hashbrowns and a side of onion rings, and chocolate chip pancakes. Please?”

“It’s pay up front.” She says. “Eleven dollars twenty six cents.”  
  
“Um-” Eddie fumbles into his jacket for his wallet. “Here’s fifteen, keep the change.”  
  
“Thanks,” Her expression is vacant as she takes his money and heads to the kitchen. There’s some indistinct shouting as she yells his order to the cook. She comes stomping back through the swing doors with a coffee pot and an off-white mug. She places the mug on the table in front of Eddie with a quiet thump and fills it with coffee. No eye contact.

 

 **She seems fun.** Venom grumbles.  
  
Eddie waits until she’s gone back into the kitchen to reply. “She’s probably working a crazy long shift for shitty pay, give her a break.”  
  
**Ok, ok.** Venom relents, curling himself down Eddie’s arm to settle around his wrist. Eddie smiles down at Venom. The tight knot of tension Venom had been carrying unfurls a little. Eddie sips at his coffee.  
  
**Bitter.**

Eddie sighs and stirs in an unhealthy amount of sugar to appease Venom.

**Better.**

Eddie just rolls his eyes. He’s about to take another sip when a man enters the diner. His clothes are dirty and his face is wet with sweat. As he walks up to the waitress behind the counter, she gives him the same look she gave Eddie.  
  
Then he pulls a knife.

“Give me all the mo-”

He never gets a chance to finish, because the second the waitress sees the knife she reaches below the counter, pulls out a baseball bat, and brings it down onto the guy’s arm with a bone-breaking _smack_ . The guy drops the knife and cries out in pain, clutching his smashed hand to his chest.     
  
“Fuck off or I’ll smash your skull next.” Her voice and expression are bored.

Eddie is still frozen in shock, but Venom is fast enough to react before the waitress brings the bat down on the guy again. Venom takes over, and uses Eddie’s body to run over and grab the guy by the back of his coat. The Venom punches him in the face hard enough to knock him out, then gives control back to Eddie.

“That wasn’t necessary,” The waitress said, bat still raised. She turns to look at Eddie, eyes narrowed. “I had it handled.”  

“He was mugging you!” Eddie says.  
  
“I had the situation under control.” She points to the bat. Then she picks up the dropped knife.  
  
“What if he… had a gun?” Eddie’s voice goes high-pitched with panic. “He could have shot you!”  


She’s checking the mugger’s pockets and coat, but doesn’t find anything interesting.

The man on the ground groans and begins to move.

“If you want to be helpful you can take out the trash.” She points the bat at Eddie.

“Yeah, sure.” Eddie picks up the guy, with Venom’s strength, holding him in one hand by the scruff of the neck. She holds the door open as Eddie throws the guy into the alley next to the diner. Outside is cold and bleak, and his body hits the pavement with a wet smack.

A dinner bell dings.

“That’s your food,” she says. “Sit down, I’ll go get it.”

Eddie sits down and watches as the waitress goes into the kitchen and comes back out with Eddie’s food.  
  
“Does that kind of thing happen often?” Eddie asks as she’s putting down the plates.

“No,” she deadpans. “I have the bat because I have a baseball game tomorrow.”

“Shouldn’t you have a security guard or something?”  
  
“What, I can’t be both.” The anger is back in her voice.  
  
“I’m not saying you can’t,” Eddie sighs. “I’m saying you shouldn’t.”  
  
“Whatever.” She stomps back to the kitchen.  
  
**I like her.**  
  
“Yeah,” Eddie mumbles around a mouthful of food. “She seems troubled but she’s got spirit.”  
  
There’s more that Venom wants to say, but the the waitress comes back out from the kitchen with a pot of coffee and a big mug. She slides into the booth across from Eddie.  
  
“So what’s your deal?” She asks, pouring herself coffee.  
  
“Ugh…” Eddie stares at her, confused. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Are you as dumb as you look?” Her tone is cutting, but she’s smiling so Venom thinks she meant it as a joke. “I saw you lift that guy with one hand, you have powers.”  
  
“What’s your name?” Eddie asks, instead of answering. 

“Lucinda.”  
  
“Eddie.”  
  
“So... “ She stirs one sugar into her coffee. “Mutant?”

“What? No.”  
  
“Hmm,” She looks thoughtful for a moment. She clinks the spoon against the mug, appraising Eddie. “Science experiment gone wrong?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Science experiment gone _right_ ?”  
  
“No.” Eddie glares at her, stabbing at the food on his plate.  
  
“So if you’re not a mutant.... Are you an alien?”  
  
He shoves a forkful of food of food in his mouth and looks away.  
  
“So,” Lucinda’s face lights up. “It’s aliens.”  
  
“Believe what you want.” Crumbs spray everywhere as Eddie talks with his mouth full.  
  
Venom likes her, she is interested in him. She’s already seen their strength, and he doesn’t see what harm it would do to show himself. Friends are good.  
  
**I want to talk to her.** Venom says, in Eddie’s mind. But Eddie ignores him, only focused on his food.  
  
“Where are you from?” Lucinda asks with a knowing smirk.  
  
**Klyntar.** ****  
****  
“I’m from New York.”  
  
**Let us talk to her, Eddie.** Venom is insistent, he pushes his desire to reveal himself to Lucinda towards Eddie. **I want to talk.** ****  
****  
Eddie tries to grumble a _“no”_ into his coffee but Lucinda catches it. She rests her elbows on the table and leans in towards Eddie.  
  
“So you’re from New York, but what about your alien overlord.”  
  
“He’s not my overlord.” Eddie says, then freezes. He finally looks back up at Lucinda. Her expression can only be described as _triumphant._  

“So where’s your alien friend from?”

“I don’t have an alien friend.” He sips from his coffee to hide his face. Venom is impatient. He wants to talk.  
  
“Yeah? And that’s just the new apple watch on your wrist?”  
  
Venom winds himself down Eddie’s wrist. He forms a tiny head, nothing intimidating. Just a small black tendril with big white eyes and a tongue. He decides to hide the teeth for now, he doesn’t want to scare his new potential friend.  
  
“Really?” Eddie says flatly.  
  
**“Hello.”** Venom tries to make his voice a little quieter, but it still booms loudly in the quiet restaurant. Lucinda stares, transfixed. Her mouth is pressed in a tight line, as if holding back a scream, but her eyes are wide.  
  
“Shit. This is so cool,” Lucinda says, awed. “You’re so cool.”  
  
**“Thank you,”** Venom says. **“I am a fan of your work.”**  
  
“What’s your name? Where are you from?” Her excited wonder makes her look younger, child like.  
  
Her mouth is pressed in a tight line, as if holding back a scream, but her eyes are wide.

 **“I am Venom. From Klyntar.”** ****  
****  
“Hey, hey, hey-” Eddie butts in. “This is classified information. No one is meant to know about this.”  
  
Lucinda’s eyes flick up from Venom to Eddie. “Um, we’re not talking to you.” Then back to Venom. “So are you a good guy or a bad guy?”  
  
“ **We are good guys,”** Venom says proudly.  
  
“Do you have any powers? Do you get bigger?”  
  
**“Eddie,”** Venom looks up at him, eyes big and pleading. **“Can we show her?”** ****  
**  
** “No.” Eddie is glaring at their food. “Eat your hashbrowns.”

 **“We have another form,”** Venom assures Lucinda. **“Trust us, it is very impressive.”** ****  
****  
“Do you fight crime?”  
  
**“Yes, we saved the world.”** ****  
****  
“Oh my god, that’s so fucking badass.” She leans her face on her hand and sighs dreamily. “I want to be a superhero so bad. Are there more of you guys?”  
  
“ **Yes…”** Venom trails off. Eddie snorts a laugh. “ **The rest of my kind are unfortunately not good guys.”**  
  
“Venom is special.” Eddie’s words fill Venom with giddy happiness, even though Eddie is still angrily jabbing away at his food.

“You’re one of a kind,” Lucinda says. It also makes him happy when she says it, but it’s not the warm feeling of Eddie’s words. Venom doesn’t know why Eddie is being so grumpy, a hard knot of unpleasant emotion in the back of his mind. Lucinda is cool, a _badass,_ she is the type of person Eddie should like, why is he being rude and grumpy? Is he embarrassed of Venom?

Is he ashamed?

“I wish I could get bitten by a radioactive butterfly or something.” Lucinda says, looking wistful. “There’s so much pain and corruption and evil in this world. I want to do something to make it better… but I want to do it violently, you know?”

**“Violence is fun.”**

“I’m so jealous of you.” Her eyes quickly flick up to Eddie, then she leans in with a smile to whisper to Venom. “If your current bloodbag ever gets too boring for you, I’m here and willing.”

Venom tightens his grip on Eddie’s wrist.  
  
**“I can assure you, my current host is perfect.”** Venom feels Eddie’s reaction- why do these words make him sad.

A loud crowd of teens comes bursting through the door. Lucinda knocks back her coffee and stands up.  
  
“Duty calls.” She mock salutes and walks over to the group with her trademark deathglare in place.  
  
Venom makes himself smaller, blending in with Eddie’s bracelets.

**I made another friend.**

“Yeah,” Eddie says. He finishes the last of their food.  
  
**Tip more.  
**

Eddie throws twenty dollars onto the table and leaves without looking back. Outside, it’s obvious it’s been raining. The sky is murky black and the ground is wet. Eddie walks over to the bike, he dries the seat, puts on his jacket and helmet, and gets on. 

He sits there. He doesn’t turn it on.

 **Eddie?** Venom is worried. A black feeling creeps down Eddie’s spine.

“You know...” Eddie trails off.

**What?**

There are too many people around, Venom can’t form and look Eddie in the eye, can’t make him talk. All he can do is flow down Eddie’s arms and wrap his hands in slick blackness.

Eddie shrugs a shoulder, and looks down at the ground instead of at his hands.  
  
**Eddie, what’s wrong?** ****  
****  
“It’s nothing,” He puts the key in the ignition.  
  
**Eddie -** ****  
**  
** “Just forget it.” The engine revs.

 

Venom lets the subject drop.

  


\

  


The hotel Eddie pulls up at is a lot fancier than the ones they’ve been staying in. There’s no letters missing from the sign out front, and it looks like it has more than two stars on yelp.

“I have contacts.” Eddie mutters when he feels Venom’s curiosity as they park in the hotel’s underground garage.

 **This is your ex-boyfriend’s hotel?** Venom says, as they walk into the reception. The space is lit with warm lights, and well-dressed guests lounge on comfortable looking sofas.  It’s impressive.

“He’s not my-” Eddie goes suddenly silent and stands up straighter as they’re approached by a handsome man with slicked back black hair.

“Eddie!” The man smiles, throws his arms open and brings Eddie in for a hug. Eddie closes his eyes, hugging back tightly. He looks a little bit younger than Eddie, but a lot more professional. His suit is is crisp gray and expensive looking, his nails clean and manicured. His face looks kind, and he’s obviously happy to see Eddie.

“I thought they ran you out of New York?” the man says as he pulls away. He keeps a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Joe.” Eddie’s answering smile is just as bright and happy. “You know me, I always bounce back.”

“I do know you.” Joe gives him a look, his eyes rake down Eddie’s body, taking him in. His hand finally drops from Eddie’s shoulder. “New York has missed you.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure it’s been fine without me.” Eddie blushes. Venom can feel how much Eddie has missed Joe, and the complicated emotions around him in Eddie’s memories. Maybe Joe can be a friend for Eddie. Venom knows people need friends. He has a friend.

“The west coast is lucky to have you.” Joe’s smile turns softer, sadder.

“Oh, um-” Eddie stammers out. “Me and Anne, we, ugh- we split. Broke up.”  
  
“Eddie I’m so sorry,” Joe says. “You said you were in New York for work? Is this a permanent thing?” Joe looks genuinely concerned, but there’s no mistaking that hopeful tone in his voice.

“No, no. I’m just, ugh, following a lead.”  
  
Joe’s hand is back on Eddie, this time on the small of Eddie’s back as he leads Eddie to the reception.  
  
“You must be tired,” Joe says. “Judy here will sort you out with your room. Please let her, or me, know if there’s anything you need.”  
  
“Yeah, of course, yeah, thanks so much again, Joe.”  
  
“You can thank me by letting me take you out to dinner tomorrow night,”

Eddie ducks his head. “You do know all the good restaurants.”  
  
“It’s a date.” Joe smirks. “Meet me here at 7 tomorrow.”  

“Tomorrow.” Eddie is all shy smiles and warm blushes as he watches Joe walk away.

He leaves his clothes at reception to be laundered, orders breakfast to be delivered in the morning, then heads up to the room. It’s not until Eddie has showered and settled in bed that Venom feel brave enough to say:  
  
**A date?** ****  
****  
Eddie lies in silence for a minute.  
  
“Maybe?” He’s staring up at the ceiling, eyes unblinking and unfocused. Venom says nothing.

 “I mean, he’s just a friend.”

  **You love him.**

 “I used to.” Eddie blows out a breath, rubs his hand over his face. “It’s different now.”

 He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. Venom feels a strange sense of longing and sadness sweep through Eddie.  
  
“It’s just dinner,” a pause “Ok?”  
  
**Ok.**

Eddie sinks as far from Eddie’s brain as he can, slinking past Eddie’s spine, ending up somewhere around Eddie’s shin. He doesn’t help Eddie sleep the way he usually does. Venom just flows  through Eddie’s blood as Eddie tosses and turns. Eddie is still awake when the sun rises, and their room service breakfast arrives. He’s silent as he eats, and falls asleep right after.

 

Venom lets him sleep away the day.

 

A dead, dreamless sleep.

 

By the time Eddie eventually wakes, there’s only just enough time for him to get ready for dinner with Joe.  
  
Eddie stands in front of the full length mirror awkwardly, in his nicest black jeans and freshly pressed white shirt.  
  
“Do I look ok?”  
  
Venom can’t deny that Eddie looks… more than ok. He’s shaved his face, and now his skin looks fresh and soft. It makes him look younger, especially with his hair styled neatly. It hurts Venom, just how beautiful Eddie is.

**You look fine, stop fussing.**

“I’m just-” He smooths the front of his shirt down for the hundredth time. “I’m kinda nervous, you know.”

**If it is not a date why are you nervous?**

“We didn’t end on the best terms,” Eddie says. “I should probably apologize to him.”  
  
Venom can see the memories, slammed doors and screaming voicemails, Eddie not wanting to admit that loving a man makes him kinda gay.

“And I guess I should-” He breathes in deep, then lets it go. “I guess I should probably tell him I’m not straight.”

Venom is angry. He’s jealous, he’s beyond upset that Eddie doesn’t want him the way Venom wants to be wanted, he still burns from the shame and pain of Eddie’s rejection. But he also knows Eddie’s hands are shaking from the nerves, and from what he’s just admitted out loud.

And at the end of the day Venom loves Eddie, just wants him to be happy.

**Proud of you, Eddie.**

“Thanks, V,” Eddie says softly.  
  
Venom feels it - the love that Eddie has for him.

Eddie looks at himself once more in the mirror then leaves for his date.

 

/

 

It’s not the fanciest restaurant in NYC, but it’s the fanciest restaurant Venom has been in (one unfortunate lobster-tank incident notwithstanding).

Joe has been the perfect rom-com gentleman the whole evening. Pulling out Eddie’s chair, pouring Eddie’s drink, offering bites of food. And Venom wants to hate him, he really, really, does - but Joe is just so nice. There’s a sincerity to all his actions, and a genuine _niceness_ that reminds Venom of Dan.

He tells interesting stories, and funny anecdotes that make Eddie throw his head back in laughter. And maybe the worst part of all, he listens to Eddie. When Eddie talks, he has Joe’s full attention. It makes Eddie flush with embarrassment and happiness.

“So you and Anne?” Joe asks eventually.

A feeling of discomfort lodges in Eddie’s stomach. Joe senses the change in Eddie’s body language. He puts a hand on top of Eddie’s where it rests on the table.  
  
“Sorry,” he says. “Was it recent? I’ll drop it. Just curious, last I heard you two were engaged?”

With his free hand, Eddie picks up his wine glass and knocks the rest of his wine down in one gulp. It’s expensive stuff - too sweet and too sour at the same time.

“Yeah, we-” He puts the glass down with a thump. “-aren’t that, anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” The hand over Eddie’s squeezes gently.  
  
“No, no, I’m ok, now.”

“Glad to hear it. You deserve to be happy, Eddie.”

Eddie just nods. There’s emotion welling up in him, Venom can sense his nervousness, and more.  
  
“So are you seeing anyone at the minute?” Joe asks, casually.

“No, I don't have a girlfriend or, or,” Eddie stops. Breathes. Joe is looking at him with a mixture of shock and amazement. “Or, you know, a boyfriend.”

Joe straight up gasps. His other hand comes up, and now he’s holding Eddie’s hand in both of his.

“Eddie, I’m so proud of you.” There’s a wetness in his eyes. “You’ve finally accepted this part of you.”

“Joe.” Eddie’s voice is thick with emotion. “I’m so-”

“I understand why you left,” Joe interrupts. “I understand, Eddie.”

“I was... Joe, I'm so sorry.” Eddie’s other hand comes up to hold Joe’s. Venom sinks down to Eddie's feet and resists the urge to tickle him out of pettiness.

“I had- I panicked,”

“You had a big gay panic Eddie, it’s fine.” Joe lets out a sad laugh. “ _Are_ you fine?”

“Yeah I'm... you know how it is.”

“Eddie, I have no idea how it is.” Another laugh from Joe.

Eddie pulls his hands back but he's laughing now, too. “I am a-” he's smirking, and leans forward to whisper “-a _bisexual.”_

“Champagne!” Joe throws his hands up. “Let's celebrate!” His smile is warm and his smile is splitting his face.

There's someone playing a piano, and the music carries sweet and slow through the restaurant, mixing with quiet voices and the tinkling of cutlery on porcelain.

Eddie and Joe toast to self acceptance.

Venom knows, he knows now. He knew before, maybe, but now it's impossible to deny. He knows what he has to do.

Joe’s foot kicks gently at Eddie’s foot - right where Venom has been sulking for the entire evening. Eddie goes to nudge back but Venom stops his foot from moving.  
  
A flash of worry lights up Eddie’s stomach, and it must show on his face because Joe’s concerned tone is back.  
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“What?” Eddie sounds distracted. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He crumples up the cloth napkin on his lap and throws it down on the table. “Actually, can you give me a minute, I’m just gonna run to the, ugh-”  
  
“Yes. Of course, Eddie. Take your time.” Joe pours himself another glass of wine as Eddie walks away.

The bathroom is big, so there are two stalls along the far wall. Eddie locks himself in the farthest one.

“How are you doing?” Eddie’s voice is quiet, barely above a whisper. “What do you think of Joe?”

Venom appears before Eddie, so he can look him in the eye. He wants Eddie to remember that Venom is here, that he’s always here.

 **Joe is nice.** He wishes it was a lie.

“Yeah.” Eddie’s expression is still worried. “I forgot just how- he’s just such a nice person, isn’t he?”  
  
There’s a nervousness and a dread - Venom can’t tell whose is whose. Maybe both of them are terrified for different reasons.  
  
**You should… go home with him.**

  
It’s what Eddie wants. And Venom wants Eddie to be happy.

  
“Well, we’ll probably take a cab back together to the hotel…”  
  
**No, Eddie.**

“No? What-” Eddie chokes on the end of his sentence. “You mean…?”

**He wants to have sex with you, and you return the feeling.**

“I don’t-”

**I am inside your head.**

Eddie stares at the tile on the floor.

“Would you be ok if…”

 **Yes.** No.

But Venom takes his jealousy, possessiveness, his anger, sadness, he takes these and locks them away where Eddie can’t feel them. He pushes forward love, hope, happiness.  
  
**You deserve to be happy.**

Eddie laughs at that, so sudden he surprises himself. Then his face gets serious again. “Thanks, V. After everything…”

Eddie looks at him, and Venom really has to stop himself from doing something stupid like taking over Eddie and jumping out the window.

“Thanks for, for supporting me. Being my friend.” Eddie looks at Venom, really looks at him. Eyes open, earnest.

Venom wants to kiss him. He is so overcome with the sudden urge that he almost does. But then Eddie looks away.

“I don’t think it’s gonna happen tonight, but it’s good to know you’re open to the idea.”  
  
**Why not tonight?** Venom needs to know.

“Oh well, I know you uh, gave your blessing, but um, I still think, maybe…” Eddie is looking everywhere but at Venom, who makes himself just a little smaller. “I think with um, the situation, and Joe is just, he’s such a normal guy, you know? Too normal.”

It’s Venom. Venom is the one stopping Eddie from having what he wants. He’s holding Eddie back.

Doesn’t Venom already know that. He already knows that it’s his fault.

“This is coming out wrong. I’m just saying, I’m not in the mood tonight. Sex is, it’s complicated you gotta work up to it.” Eddie laughs, and it’s more like a giggle. “Maybe I’ll start with hand holding.”  

 **I understand.** Venom slips back under Eddie’s skin.

  
He understands.

  
So when they’re waiting for their cab outside the restaurant, Venom gets Eddie’s hand and takes hold of Joe’s, and when Joe leans in to Eddie, Venom pushes Eddie forward, and as Eddie kisses Joe back of his own volition, Venom discovers a new emotion: heartbreak.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” Eddie whispers the words against Joe’s lips.  
  
“Mmm, we can make it nicer.” Joe leans in again, hands coming up to Eddie’s waist. Eddie stops him, he takes a step back and gives Joe a sad smile.  
  
“I don’t wanna rush into anything,” Eddie says.

“I get it.” Joe squeezes Eddie’s shoulder. Then he drops his hand so they’re no longer touching, but he still stands close.

In the cab, there’s an upbeat pop song playing on the radio, and Eddie and Joe are talking quietly about the meal they had, and other meals they’ve shared in the past, and Venom feels far away.

He can hear it all, but he can’t process it. It’s too distant, like he’s looking at it through dirty glass. It feels almost like when they fell into the water after the rocket exploded - all of their senses were muffled, water pressing in from all sides.

The only sharpness that cuts through Venom’s fog is Joe’s hand on Eddie’s thigh.

The cab pulls up to the hotel and Eddie gets out. Joe grabs onto Eddie’s hand and pulls him back for a kiss. Something rises in Eddie, something fragile and hopeful. But Eddie pushes it down, Venom feels that hope break as Eddie pulls away.

“Goodnight, Eddie.” Joe says.  
  
“G’night.”  
  
The cab door shuts. As Joe is driven away, Venom feels Eddie’s mood turn black. He should have pushed Eddie back into that cab, let him have happiness, let him have a life.

  
Eddie could have a life with Joe. They could get married, invite people to their wedding, post pictures on Facebook. Joe is an actual human person. Eddie could introduce him to people, Eddie could walk hand in hand down with street with him, he could have a life with him, a better life than he could have with Venom.

  
Venom knows that Eddie wants it - he can feel the love, hope, excitement bubbling under Eddie’s skin. There’s a giddiness to Eddie’s movements as he makes his way back to their room, strips off and gets into bed.  
  
“Oh, my phone.” Eddie says, he gets up and fishes it out of his jeans where he has thrown them on the floor. “I’ll leave it here, V, if you wanna watch youtube or whatever.”

 **Did you have a nice night?** Venom can’t stop himself from asking.

“Yeah.” Eddie yawns as he settles himself against the pillows. “But I dunno if I’ll see him again.”  
  
**No?**

“No, I…” Eddie flexes his feet under the blanket, absentmindedly. Nervously. “I don’t think it’s right for me to date. I need to focus. On us.”  
  
**Us?** Why does that sound so cruel? Venom can’t do this to him, he can’t do this to Eddie.  
  
“Yeah us, we’re a team aren’t we?” Eddie smiles, closes his eyes. “I don’t need to date other people.”

But he wants to, he wants to be with Joe, or if not Joe then someone else will come along - another real human, and Eddie will turn them down just like Joe.

Because of Venom.

“G’night, V.”

**Goodnight, Eddie.**

 

Venom is sure of his plan. He’s knows it’s the right thing to do.

 

It doesn’t take Eddie long to fall asleep, and thanks to all the wine he drank it’s a heavy sleep. Venom waits until he’s deep in an REM cycle, then he reaches out a tendril to grab Eddie’s notebook and a pen. It’s difficult to hold the pen at first, but after a few tries he manages to scratch out a letter to Eddie.

  
  


_Eddie -_

_You saved me from a life of pain and hunger. Thank you for everything you have taught me. I didn’t think that love existed, but it does exist: in you. I will always be grateful for this gift you have given me, and I want to return the kindness you have shown._

_My gift to you is this: I will stop holding you back._

_I know you would never tell me to leave, even at the cost of your own happiness. You are a good person, Eddie. Too good to be cursed with a parasite._

_So I will leave, to let you live the life you deserve._

 

_I love you._

 

_Goodbye._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate comments - tell me your fave line! Scream at me for this cliffhanger! I love you all!!


	9. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's two sides to every story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be nothing without [Natcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_cat/pseuds/nat_cat%22) and [Duckmoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/pseuds/duckmoles). They are both amazing friends and talented authors, please check out their stuff. 
> 
> Also, we're almost at the end!! I will upload chapters 10 + 11 together next week. Thank you so much for your patience <3 I really appreciate all your comments, kudos and support.

_Cira Rooftop Park, Philadelphia, Wednesday, 22:56._

 

Eddie looks out at the city lights beneath them, he’s smiling. He’s happy. It’s been a _good_ day. Venom is feeding him chocolates and it feels right, Venom is looking at him and it feels important.

 **“I love you,”** Venom says, and Eddie’s whole world freezes.

He must have heard him wrong. He can’t- They were-

“What?” he says.

Venom just said it out loud, that thing that they feel but don’t _say._ It’s fine to feel it so long as they _don’t say it_. If they don’t acknowledge it, if Eddie can pretend it’s not there, then it won’t hurt so much when it ends.

Because he knows that it will end, one day.

It’s fine for them to go on this road trip, to share food, and have heart to hearts. It’s what Venom needs, Eddie thinks, to experience humanity. Eddie wants to give him that, for as long as he can.

But Eddie needs to protect himself, too.

Everything Venom is saying is true, the love between them is _there._ Eddie could reach out and touch Venom right now, maybe even kiss him. It would be… everything. It would be amazing, life-changing.

But what if Eddie lets himself have that, what if he lets himself get used to the feeling of being loved by Venom, and then it all gets taken away?

He barely survived fucking up his relationship with Anne. What happens when he inevitably fucks things up again?

There’s gonna be no one there to pick him up when Venom leaves.

“Venom.” Eddie can’t look at him, can’t look into those eyes and not blurt out something desperate like _I love you, never leave me, make me a better man._

Eddie can barely process his own words, but he can’t say what he wants to say so he says, “We can’t.”

 

He says, “I don’t want to mess this up.”

 

He says, “I’m sorry, Venom.”

 

 

_Outside Big Red’s 24 Hour Diner, New Jersey, 00:03, Friday Morning._

 

Eddie can’t bring himself to turn the key in the ignition.

Here’s one thing that Eddie knows for sure: he’s not a good man. He can barely pass as a functioning human. He’s needy, he’s egotistical, he’s selfish.

He’s so selfish.

He should tell Venom to leave, he should tell Venom to go to Lucinda and fight crime. They could help so many people, they could do so much good. But Eddie isn’t ready to let Venom go, doesn’t think he’ll ever really be ready. He’s just delaying the inevitable.

**  
Eddie?**

  
He feels Venom’s worry, his concern for Eddie. And worst of all, an incredible outpouring of _love, want, need, love._ But that’s twenty-four-seven, with Venom. It would be nice, Eddie thinks, if it didn’t also make him feel incredibly guilty. That constant wave of love is the main thing that stops Eddie from telling Venom to find someone better.

He knows, Venom deserves better. Eddie thinks at the back of his mind, maybe that’s why they’re on this trip, to find a better host for Venom. Someone that Venom can not just live with, but thrive with. Someone better than Eddie. Maybe Lucinda could be that person. Or maybe they’ll find someone in New York, or on their way back to San Francisco.

Eddie will have to let him go eventually. But not tonight.

 

 

_Outside The Shaws Hotel, Manhattan, New York City, 11:27, Friday Night._

 

It was a perfect date.

If you put a hundred romance writers in a room together they couldn’t have written a more perfect date. There was candlelight, there was soft music, there was an unbelievably sexy person sitting across from him.

So why didn’t Eddie want to be there?

Well, he wanted to be there: he wanted to _want_ to be there. He threw himself into the date, he laughed and listened and he was charmed. Joe is so charming.

Joe is one of the most genuinely nice, kind, honest people Eddie has ever met. The biggest testament to Joe’s character is that he forgives Eddie. Eddie, who said hurtful, ignorant things. Eddie, who couldn’t admit he had a boyfriend. Eddie, who left without saying goodbye.

Joe forgives him. Just like that, like he understands. Eddie’s only felt that kind of understanding from one other person.

Well, not exactly a person.

Eddie can feel Venom sulking, but talking to him in the bathroom doesn’t really help. The other day Venom was confessing his love, and now he’s telling Eddie to sleep with another guy.

And that’s the thing, Eddie could do it.

In fact, he does kiss Joe. And it’s-

Look, it’s been months since Eddie has even jacked off, so the kiss feels really good, but-

Joe’s mouth is too human, his hands are too gentle, his voice doesn’t echo around Eddie’s head so loud it feels like his skull might crack. He likes it, he could have it, but he doesn’t want it.

He wants Venom.

Even if Venom eventually finds a better host, Eddie at least has to try. Try to be good enough, try to be worthy of Venom’s love. Maybe if he works hard enough at it, he will be.

Eddie says, “I want to focus on us,”  and he falls asleep happy and hopeful.

Tomorrow, when his head is clearer, he’s going to talk to Venom.

He’s going to tell Venom everything.

He’s going to tell Venom he loves him.

 

 

 

_Room 38, The Shaws Hotel, New York, 10:46, Saturday Morning._

  


Eddie wakes up slowly. He’s in the middle of New York but it all feels so quiet and far away. Maybe this is happiness. He feels good about his decisions, but still nervous.

He just needs to talk to Venom.

“Morning, V,” Eddie says with a yawn, as he stretches. His muscles feel a lot stiffer than usual, he must have slept wrong. Or maybe it’s Venom trying to get back at Eddie for last night, which really wouldn’t surprise Eddie. Room-service will make up for it, hopefully. Eddie will order him a stupid amount of chocolate chip pancakes, and will let Venom eat them all himself. Eddie smiles at the thought.

“I’m sorry about last night, V. I shouldn’t have gone on that date with Joe.” Eddie says into the quiet of the hotel room, still half asleep. He’s on his back, hands folded on his chest over his heart, where he knows Venom usually rests. “But I think I needed it, because it made me realise a lot of things.”

Eddie’s heart is thundering so loudly in his chest that he can’t even feel Venom. But he needs to push past the nerves, push past his fear, he needs to push past it all for Venom. He needs to earn him.

“Last night was weird, but I promise you it won’t happen again. Because-” Eddie’s voice is shaking and his blood is rushing in his ears. “Because, I want to be with you.”

Venom still hasn’t appeared.

“I love you _,_ V.”

No reply.

No wave of love, acceptance, hunger. No gentle hum in the back of Eddie’s skull. Something is wrong, something is terribly, terribly wrong.

Eddie can’t feel Venom.

“V?” Eddie sits up too fast and his head spins, and he’s patting down his chest, his legs, the bed, as if Venom will appear if he hits the right spot. “V, did you cut our connection?”  

Eddie’s stomach turns, like he needs to throw up. “V, please, _please.”_

He hears his own voice like it’s coming from somewhere else. Why did Venom cut their connection? Why is he hiding? Maybe it was an accident? Eddie will just play that frequency and pull Venom back.

 

 

He reaches for his phone and sees a letter on the bedside table.

  
  


 

_Big Red’s 24 Hour Diner, New Jersey, 16:09, Saturday Afternoon._

  


A sweaty, out of breath man bursts through the doors of a late night diner.   
  
“Where is he?” Eddie demands, marching up to the counter where Lucinda is sitting taking notes from a textbook.

The only other person in the diner is the old man from before. Neither he nor Lucinda look up as Eddie breathes heavily and stares them down.   
  
“Is he--,” Eddie’s voice breaks and he tries again. “Is Venom here?”   
  
That makes Lucinda freeze.

“Did he come here?” Eddie asks again. “Do you know where he is?”

“What did you fuck up?” Her tone is flat, unimpressed.

“What?” Eddie says “I didn’t-- ok, I mean, maybe I was-- but, that’s not any of your fucking business.” He gives her a look. “Do you have him or not?”   
  
“Wait, what’s happening?” She puts her pen down and turns to look at Eddie. “Is Venom missing?”   
  
“He’s-- yeah, he’s missing.”   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“He--,” Eddie can’t say it. Since he found the letter he’s been numb, functioning on autopilot; not thinking, just doing. The thought of saying it out loud, that would make it _real_ in a way Eddie doesn’t think he can recover from.   
  
“What happened?” Lucinda is right beside him now, and she’s not that much shorter than him, but she’s looking up at him and her face is _worried._   
  
“He left me,” Eddie says.   
  
And then he breaks -

 

Standing up is too much, and the floor is right there, so he might as well. The smack of his knees hitting the tile is loud. He hides his face in his hands as the tears fall easy and unstoppable.   
  
Distantly, he feels hands on his shoulders, rubbing small, comforting circles. And there’s a voice in his ear telling him it will be alright, but it’s not the right voice.

This voice doesn’t shake his skull, light him up, and fill his mind. This voice is too gentle, too soft, too outside of him.

“Eddie, _Eddie,”_ but it is insistent.

Eventually Lucinda manages to maneuver him into a booth.

There’s a glass of ice water being pressed into his hands. He’s thirsty, so he drinks. There’s a plate of fries in front of him. He’s hungry, so he eats.

Eddie comes back to himself slowly as he chews. Lucinda is across from him, a cup of coffee in her hands. He focuses on the steam he sees rising from the cup, watches as it twirls through the air and disappears.

“Eddie,” her voice is firm. “Tell me what happened.”

“Venom left.”

“Why.” It’s a question but she doesn’t ask it like one.

“I.... it’s all my fault.”

“Well, obviously,”  Lucinda says, with a roll of her eyes. “Stop with the dramatics and just tell me what happened so we can fix it.”

Her words surprise Eddie a little. He would have thought she’d jump at the chance to bond with Venom and become a superhero.

“You want to help me?”

“I like helping people, and you look like you could use a lot of help,” she pauses. “So tell me why he left.”

“He--,” Eddie thinks of the letter, even though it makes him break out in a cold sweat.

“I made him feel like he was a _parasite_.” The words scrape at Eddie’s throat, painful. “He thought that he was holding me back, that I was better without him. He thinks that I don’t want to be with him-”  

“Do you want to be with him?” Lucinda cuts through, voice calm.

“Yeah,” he says.

“Why does he think you don’t want to be with him?”

Eddie rubs at his eyes, trying to hold back another flood of tears. “Because I told him I didn’t want him.”

“Eddie.” Lucinda’s cup clunks against the table, making Eddie flinch. “You need to sort this shit out like, yesterday.”

“I know, I know,” he says. “But _how?”_

“By fucking _talking_ to him.” Lucinda’s voice is razor-sharp. “Where would he go, if not here? Does he have… friends?”

“Yeah,” Eddie says. “He has a friend.”

"You need to go there, find him, tell him how you really feel.

"But what if he--"   
  
"Eddie." She looks at him. "Do you love him?" 

"Yes," he says it with no hesitation.

“Then you need to take that risk,” her voice is softer now, but still insistent.

"Ok, I-- I will." Eddie nods. 

"What are you still doing here?" She smiles, finally. “Go get your man.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who have been following this fic - thank you for your comments and your patience. 
> 
> Here it is, enjoy <3

 

It takes Venom four pigeons, a squirrel, and three rats to get to Philadelphia.  
  
It’s strange seeing the world from this perspective. The creatures are so small and vulnerable, it makes Venom feel smaller. Which is an accomplishment, because he already feels small enough to slip between atoms.

Unfortunately, Sadie doesn’t appreciate the effort that Venom has gone through to get to her front door. Instead of a warm welcome, she takes one look at the sad rat on her doorstep and starts screaming.

Venom manages to get into the hallway, but then she grabs a broom and starts trying to hit him. He dodges the attacks easily, but it’s difficult to talk to someone that won’t stop yelling “get out, oh my god, get the fuck out.”  
  
He would have thought that a woman who could talk to plants would be more accepting of all of Mother Nature’s creatures. Oh yeah, Venom remembers: she can talk to plants, and the plants talk back.

Venom slips past Sadie’s feet and into the living room - immediately he’s wrapped up in vines from a nearby plant.  
  
Perfect.

He concentrates, and begins to push himself into the plant. The fit isn’t quite right, it’s not the full mind of a sentient creature, but there is a consciousness there, and if Venom forces it a little, he can feel the connection between the plant and --

“What the _fuck_ ?”  
  
**Sadie. It’s me.** Venom’s voice booms in her skull.

Sadie drops the broom, her hands coming up to cover her ears. The way her mind is connected to the plants is almost like a hive mind with Sadie as the epicenter. Venom can take up residence in between the cells of the plant, and coast along their connection like water droplets along a web.

It’s not the sensation of a bond he has -   _had_ \- with Eddie, but it’s close enough. Venom can catch glimpses of Sadie’s emotions, he tries to push his own at her but it’s impossible to tell if she’s picking it up. At least he knows she can hear him when he speaks in her mind.

**Sadie. It’s me, Venom.**

Venom has a flash of worry: what if she doesn’t remember him? Maybe they weren’t actually friends, and she just said they were to be nice? Maybe he shouldn’t have come here at all.

“Venom?” she says, and then again, _“Venom?_ What happened?”  
  
He vaguely feels her worry, her concern, and it eases some of his own anxiety.  
  
**Oh you know, I was just in the neighbourhood.**

“Are you in my plant?” She gasps. “Am I… hearing your thoughts? Are these your feelings?” She sits down heavily on the sofa.  
  
“Honey,” her voice goes suddenly quiet and gentle, and he knows what she’s going to ask and he doesn’t want to answer it. “Where’s Eddie?”  
  
He never told Sadie Eddie’s name, but now she has a front row ticket to the cacophony of Venom’s feelings, to the constant chanting of _Eddie Eddie Eddie_ in Venom’s mind.  
  
**I left,** is all he says.

“You left?” Her eyes don’t really know where to look, flicking around the room. “Why?”  
****

**He wants something I can’t give him.**  
  
“Like what?”  
  
**A normal human life.** ****  
****  
“Ah,” Sadie sighs. She worries her bottom lip in thought for a moment. “What plant are you in?”  
  
**This one.** Venom waves the leafy tendrils of the tall plant, a thick column of green leaves and vines dotted with yellow flowers. He knows the name, suddenly: **black eyed susan.**

Sadie stands up and, taking a cushion from the couch, sits next to the plant that Venom has taken residence in. Then she reaches out a hand and gently touches a leaf.  
  
The feeling is strange, but not unpleasant. He feels her emotions intensify at the touch, and his own must be amplified, too. He sees a wetness in her eyes.  
  
“Venom, honey, you’re so sad.”  
  
What can he say to that?

What can Venom say other than _yes, it hurts. It hurts everywhere and I do not think it will ever stop._

He doesn’t say it, but she hears it. He feels the shift in Sadie’s emotion, from pity to determination.

“Everything must take its course,” she says, her voice thick, Venom’s emotions bleeding into her own. She puts out her arms, leaning them on the pot and Venom wraps them up in leaves and vines.  
  
_I love him,_ he thinks to her. _I love him and I left him._

“I know, sweetie,” Sadie soothes. “I know.”  
  
Venom can’t cry in this form, so Sadie cries for him. Her forehead presses against the edge of the pot, as she lets out these quiet sobs.  
  
Venom wants to stop it, to shield her from it, but he doesn’t know how. This connection isn’t normal, and he is about to leave entirely when Sadie grips at the vines around her.  
  
“Venom,” she says. “Stay, and let me help you through this.”  
  
**I only cause harm,** Venom says. **I do not want to harm you.**

“No.” She’s not crying anymore but her eyes are still wet. “This is what friends do, they help each other.”  
  
Venom is quiet.  
  
“Tell me what happened,” she says. “And we’ll see how we can fix it.”

**There is nothing to fix.**

“Ok, then let’s just focus on getting you through it.” She runs her hands through the leaves, brushing against the petals of the flowers. Venom wants to press into the touch as much as he wants to recoil from it. It’s _good_ but it’s not _right._ It's not who he wants - but Venom has to learn to live with never being touched by Eddie again.

Sadie is making quiet shushing noises. Venom notices that fresh tears are falling down her face, and lifts up a vine to wipe them away. She smiles.  
  
“I’m here, honey, I’m here.”  
  
_Thank you._

Sadie eventually has to leave. Venom learns that she is a wedding planner and has deliveries coming into the small church around the corner and she that needs to make sure everything is in order for a wedding tomorrow.  
  
**A wedding,** Venom echoes.

“Do you want anything from the store?” Sadie says as she's about to leave. Venom knows she’s trying to distract him. It isn’t working.

 **Chocolate,** he says. **Ice Cream.**

“Chocolate ice cream, or chocolate and ice cream?” She can read his mind, she doesn’t need to ask, but he appreciates her filling the silence, making him talk.

**Both.**

“Ok.” She pulls on a coat, wraps a scarf around her neck. “The TV is there, I have some DVDs. Oh! And I have a record player!” She nods to the far table under the window, with a small turntable and a box of records beside it. “It’s mostly 80s and 90s ballads, but, well, I guess they might suit your mood.”  

**Thank you.**

“It’s no problem, honey,” she says. “I’ll see you later.”  
  
**See you later.**

The door shuts behind her with a dull thud.

The pot is heavy, but Venom is able to thicken the vines enough to drag himself closer to the record player and the window. The further away Sadie gets, the weaker their connection becomes - but he can still feel _something_ there. He follows it, and finds himself surrounded in the quiet humming thoughts of the plants around him. Nothing coherent that a human would understand, but it reminds Venom of his early years on Klyntar. Before he was Venom, before he was anything, really. Just another fresh symbiote to be trained and then shipped off. A loaded gun to point at something vulnerable.

But still, it was nice in a way- to be a part of something, before he knew what it was he was a part of. It was nice to just exist, nothing to prove, nothing to do but _be._ His only thought was: _here I am,_ reflected back to him by a thousand voices: _there you are._

He feels that here again, steeped in the low thrum of consciousness. He takes a moment to appreciate it. He feels the soft soil, the bugs and bacteria crawling over and under and through. He feels the cells die and divide and multiply.

He feels them all growing, pushing, reaching towards the sunlight that spills in from the window.

 

 

It feels good.  

 

When Sadie returns, Venom is spread out on the living room floor: a puddle of goo spilling over the edge of the pot, still entwined with vines and yellow flowers. Music fills the space.

 

_if I should stay, I would only be in your way_

 

He knows she’s rolling her eyes at the scene. But she said this was good - he’s ‘processing’ his feelings.

“Lying on the floor in the dark listening to Whitney Huston isn’t processing,” she says. But at least she doesn’t go to turn his music off.

 

_Please don't cry:_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

 

 **This song is good. I like it.** Venom will admit he has been listening to it on repeat since he found it, carefully setting the needle back to the start every time the next song began.

 

_Darling, I love you._

_I'll always love you._

 

Sadie is in the kitchen. Venom can hear plastic bags rustling and cupboards banging as she puts things away.

The song ends, he lets it bleed into the next one, but Venom is more focused on Sadie’s thoughts. He can’t really hear them, but he can tell she’s humming under her breath, he can feel the weight of the groceries in her hands as she puts each thing away on instinct. She’s thinking about dinner, about the flowers for the venue, about going for a drink. She’s worried about Venom.

Venom wants to do something to show his appreciation for her kindness but he doesn’t know how. He flows from his current host plant, through the smaller plants around the room, eventually landing in a spider plant that hangs from the ceiling.

From here, he is able to shoot out black tendrils to wrap around a coffee tin, and gleaning from Sadie’s thoughts, knows where to put it away.  
  
“Oh, honey, you don’t need to help,” Sadie says, when she turns around and sees several tins and boxes held aloft by Venom.

 **Let me help,** he says. **I want to help.**

“Alright, then. Can you finish putting these away, then sweep up the living room?” She nods to a broom and dustpan in the corner.

 **Happily** , Venom says. He would smile if he could.

Sadie’s expression is soft, and she runs her hand along one of Venom’s black tendrils. Happiness zips between their connection at the touch. Venom isn’t sure if it actually makes him happy, or if it just breaks his heart again.

“I’ll get started on dinner,” Sadie says, and Venom hears his own emotions reflected in her voice.

He finishes in the kitchen, sweeps and tidies the living room and the hall in silence. Sadie switched the record from Whitney Houston to Joni Mitchell. This singer’s voice is lighter, higher, it sounds happier, but there’s still a sadness there. Or maybe that’s just Venom projecting.

“Can you… Eat?” Sadie calls from the kitchen.

 **Yes.** Venom forms a small head that peeks out through the flowers and leaves of the black eyed susan. **I will move closer to the table.** ****  
**  
** “Don’t scuff my floors.” Sadie sets two bowls of pasta down on the small table. “Do you want some help?”

 **No, I can do it.** Venom carefully maneuvers over to the table. **See?** He looks to Sadie, sees her fond smile. Maybe one day that smile could be enough.

He picks up the fork with a tendril and begins to eat.

They eat in silence. Towards the end of the meal, Sadie’s phone rings.  
  
**Take it, I’ll get the dishes,** Venom says. The table is just off the kitchen, so he’s able to stretch enough to put the bowls in the sink. He moves himself and the pot into the kitchen as Sadie goes into her room to take the call.

When she comes back out, she’s radiating worry. Venom turns off the water and lets the plates clunk into the sink.  
  
**What is wrong?** he asks.

“There’s an issue with the catering for the wedding tomorrow. I just gotta go and sort that out,” Sadie says. “I need to swing by the venue too, do you wanna come and see it?”  
  
**The church?** Venom is beside her now, popping up from the plant. She smiles at him and runs a hand down his head.  
  
“It’s not really a _church_ church. But I’ve decorated it with enough green to hide the peeling paint.”

Venom doesn’t particularly want to go, but he feels Sadie’s emotions tugging at him so he relents.

He moves into a plant with a pot light enough for Sadie to carry, and they walk three blocks in the darkness of early evening. They manage to make it in just before the rain starts.

“What do you think?” Sadie asks, as she carries Venom into the main hall. She flicks a switch to illuminate the room in a yellow fluorescent glow. There are rows of white plastic chairs in the middle, enough to sit about fifty people, and they all face towards a small raised platform at the far end of the room. On the platform is a small table covered in a white cloth, a makeshift altar.

But the first thing you really notice walking into the room is all the _green._ The walls, the backs of the chairs and the aisle between them. Every inch of the place is covered in a canopy of leaves and vines. Baskets of pink and white flowers are suspended from the ceiling. The altar is covered in small bunches of the same flowers.

 **It’s beautiful,** Venom says. And it is. Who wouldn’t want something like this? A whole day, a whole ceremony dedicated to declaring your love and life to someone. How could he deny Eddie the opportunity for something like this?

Sadie sets him down on the altar.

“I’ll just run up to the bar real quick, can you wait here?” Sadie shakes out her arms. “You’re a little heavier than I expected. Give me ten, fifteen minutes, tops.”

 **Take your time,** he says. **I am happy to wait here.**

Left alone, he runs a small black tendril over the petals of the flowers beside him. They are cold to the touch - soft, delicate. Temporary. For some reason it chokes him up with an incomprehensible sadness. There’s no windows in the room but Venom hears the rain beating down on the roof.

He loses himself, and his sense of time, in the sound--  

 

Until the door slams open and Eddie Brock starts to march up the aisle.

 

He’s yelling Venom’s name.

 

“Venom - where are you?” Eddie is out of breath, and soaked to the skin. His hair is plastered to his flushed face. His clothes are clinging to his skin. He looks like a drowned rat trying to catch his breath as he drips rainwater onto the pristine floor. Sadie’s gonna have to clean that.

“Venom?” Eddie is looking around the room. “Fuck, she said he would be…”

 **I am here,** Venom says.  
  
Eddie stops and turns his head slowly back to the table, and the potted plant there. Venom sees the moment that Eddie notices the black tendril, the second Eddie realises that Venom is here, because Eddie’s entire body jolts, he lunges forwards. He drops to his knees at the altar.

His hands come up, as if to reach into the plant and drag Venom out, but he stops short.

“Fuck.” Eddie presses his forehead to the table. “Venom--”

It is so strange for Venom to see Eddie and not know how he feels. But, with Eddie like this, his body screaming out his emotions, it’s easy for Venom to read him. His eyes are red - that means he's been crying, his hands are shaking -  that means he's scared, he came searching for Venom - that means he--

What does that mean?

Eddie is muttering under his breath, Venom can barely pick out the words, but it sounds like he's just saying _please_ and _Venom._

**How did you find me?**

“I was-- I went to the bar, where we were,” Eddie says, with his face still pressed to table. “I asked for Sadie, and then she-- she told me to come here, and--”  
  
**Why are you here?**

That makes Eddie's head snap up.

Looking at Eddie, Venom just want to leap into him, re-learn his every cell. Venom just doesn’t understand why Eddie is here, why he chased him down. He gave Eddie an out, why didn’t he take it?

“I'm--,” Eddie takes a shuddery breath, then seems to decide something. “We need to talk.”

Venom tried to talk, before. It makes Venom’s sadness crystallize into anger - why does Eddie get to march in here, gorgeous and painful, demanding to talk. Venom doesn’t have anything left to say.

“Can you… Can I see you?” His question is shy. “It's… I don't wanna say what I'm about to say to a plant.”

Venom can't make much of a form from this plant, but has enough to make a head and two big, white eyes.

“I’m, _god,_ V, I’m so sorry. I-- I was _scared._ ” Eddie’s voice cracks. “I was scared and I pushed you away, but it didn't protect me and it just hurt you. I - Venom I was blind, I -- I didn't think I deserved you.... I-- I _don't_ deserve you."

Venom just watches, unblinking. Eddie continues:

"I don't expect you to take me back or give me another chance but I couldn't let you go without, without saying it, because I never said it. When I should have said it every day, every fucking minute of every fucking day: I love you, Venom."

A black tendril snakes out from the vines of the plant, crosses the distance between them to wrap around Eddie's wrist. Eddie brings his hand up, cradling Venom's touch against his cheek.

"I love you Venom,” he repeats, voice cracking as the tears start to fall.  “I love you."

 **Why now?** Venom’s voice is low and thick, quiet from this too-small mouth. **Why not before?**

Eddie shakes his head, tightens his grip on Venom. “Because I’m a fucking idiot, I thought-- I was waiting for you to leave me.”

And Venom did. Venom left.

“I thought, if I didn’t let myself have what I wanted, it wouldn’t hurt when you left,” Eddie says, and guilt floods through Venom. “But guess what?”  
  
**What?**

“It still hurt.”

**Eddie.**

“It hurt because I love you,” he says, “and it, it, it doesn’t matter how far I try to distance myself or push you away, I still feel it, it’s still there, I’m still going to love you.” Eddie has one hand wrapped in Venom, and the other clutches at his shirt, over his heart. “I’m _always_ going to love you.”

These are the words Venom has wanted to hear since... since a long fucking time ago, actually. But because he's still on the outside of Eddie's mind, he can't read the sincerity.

Does Eddie know what he's doing by declaring his love, does he realise the life he's throwing away?

Venom can't bond with him, give himself to him, and then have Eddie turn around and say he wants a normal life, not again.

“Your letter, it-- Venom, I don’t want whatever life you think I want, I want you.” Eddie’s hand comes up to run his fingertips feather-light over a leaf. The leaves are trembling; Venom blames it on the non-existent draft.  

 **I would take that life from you,** Venom says, even as a tendril wraps around Eddie’s other wrist. **A family, children, a normal life - you cannot have those things with me.**

“I don’t--”

 **With Anne, you wanted those things with Anne. You could have those things with--** Venom can’t bring himself to say Joe’s name out loud. He doesn’t need to, Eddie knows.

"I don't want a normal life, I don't want the kids and a white picket fence, I could never-- I can't go back to that. I want you. I want cases and car chases, and trying to explain bad Hallmark movies to you. Venom, I want to build a life with you."

**You cannot be sure.**

“You are the only thing I’ve been sure of in my whole goddamn life.”

It's not a conscious thought, it's instinct when Venom finally allows himself to press into Eddie's touch - and sink back under that familiar skin.

It's like breaking water, it's like breathing, it's like coming home.

"God, god, god, _Venom._ " Eddie is muttering, moaning under his breath, as Venom runs back through his body, his blood. It's exhilarating.

Venom hears Eddie's voice from outside him, and inside him and all around him.

**Eddie.**

"Oh my god, oh my god.” Eddie is standing now, looking down at his hands in disbelief. “You're back-- you're-- it's _you,_ you're back,"

Venom feels Eddie's want, his love, his desire. He spreads himself thin over Eddie's arms, chest, then manifests a face to look into Eddie's red-rimmed eyes. No sooner has Venom appeared than Eddie's hands come up to either side of Venom's face.

"Venom--" It's all Eddie can say, all Eddie can think.

And Venom isn't much better " _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie"_ echoing around Eddie's skull.

"God, Venom, I'm so sorry, I'm so--"

**“Eddie, is this what you want? Do you really want me?"**

"Venom, I do."

**"Eddie, I--"**

"I want everything that you can give me." Eddie's grip on Venoms face tightens, and it would hurt if he were human. But he's not.

**"Eddie, I am--"**

"Just, fuck," Eddie curses under his breath. "Can't you look in my brain? Mind meld with me? See what I mean, Venom I love you."

And Eddie, wonderful, disastrous, emotional Eddie just pushes everything at Venom. Everything. And Venom takes it, drinks it in. Its a maelstrom of love, lust, trust, longing, acceptance, love, love, love, perfection. And Venom sees it: the life Eddie wants.

It's not a facebook album titled "holiday photos", it's not a front garden with a swing set, it's not anything he can brag about at a work dinner party.

It's.... Venom.

But not just Venom, it's them as Venom. _We are Venom._ The two of them running around the city, making it a better place, solving cases, and then coming home and watching TV.

It's Eddie and Venom in a nicer apartment, with a nice place to cook, and maybe a spare bedroom so friend can stay over, because they have friends - Anne, Dan, Gabe, Beth, Sadie, Lucinda... They can have a life. They can have a life together.

"Together," Eddie repeats. "That's all I want, us to be together."

**Together.**

"Please, please," Eddie begs, voice raw. "Take me back?"

 **"Eddie..."** Venom feels so full of love for this man, he doesn't know how he ever left. He knows he'll never leave again. Venom forms a torso, arms, a full body to match Eddie’s. **"I will never allow us to part again."**

“Never again,” Eddie echoes, his whole face lit up in a smile so wide, it crinkles his eyes. Venom is in love with every line. Then Eddie is reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket. “I got you something."

He hands Venom a paper bag, comically small in Venom’s claw. Carefully, so, so carefully, Venom uses the tip of a claw to open the bag and take out the small clay figure.

"Luckily, someone handed it in to lost and found.”

**“You went back for it.”**

“Of course,” Eddie says. “I had to.”

Then Venom drops on one knee like he’s seen in all those movies.  

 **"Marry me,"** he says. He looks Eddie right in his eyes, and holds out the figure. Eddie takes it, sets it down gently on the table.

"Only-," Eddie swallows thickly, and Venom can feel the nerves, the excitement, the disbelief. "Only if you kiss me first."

Venom's hand come up to cup Eddie's jaw, and he barely has enough time to cover his teeth before Eddie is pressing forward, pressing their faces together. And it's something they're going to have to practice, but right now Eddie is here and desperate, and everything Venom has ever wanted. It’s perfect, because they’re together.

 

And they always will be.

 

“So, you’re going straight for marriage, huh?” Eddie says as he pulls away from Venom’s mouth. 

 **"This is-- We--"** Venom stops mid-sentence, a bad habit he’s picked up from Eddie. He takes a moment to look at the man in front of him. " **We cannot have a marriage in the legal sense, but I like the symbolism."**

“A bond,” Eddie says. “A promise.”

 **"Eddie Brock,"** Venom says, " **I want to make an honest man out of you, if you’ll let me."**

Eddie just nods. Venom feels how overwhelmed he is. He takes Eddie’s left hand in his, and when Eddie looks down, there’s a black ring around his ring finger.

“Yeah, I’ll have you, if you’ll have me.”  
  
**"Always."** Venom brings Eddie’s hand up, kisses his palm. Then Eddie is cupping Venom’s face and leaning in for another kiss.

They’re _kissing._

Venom still can’t believe this, this is _Eddie_ in his arms, Eddie’ lips, Eddie's hand on his face. Venom realises he has hands too, they’ve been hanging useless at his sides when he could be using them to touch Eddie.

Is he allowed to touch Eddie? Does Eddie want to be touched? He’s certainly touching Venom - they’re chest to chest, face to face. Venom is suddenly shy.

Eddie stops kissing him, his hands drop, and he takes a half a step back - strings of blackness between them keep them connected at the chest.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
**"Can I…"** Venom moves as if to cup Eddie’s face, but stops just short of touching him, his arms reaching out in the space between them. Eddie’s eyes narrow. " **Eddie, is it ok if I…"** Venom trails off again.

“Are you asking for permission?” Eddie’s look of confusion breaks into a smirk. “Well, here it is, V: touch me.”

Venom’s movement is still so slow and so shy as he takes Eddie’s face in his hands. He’s made them smaller, so he can trace gentle lines across Eddie’s cheekbones. He’s touched Eddie like this before, almost. But never awake, never when he could look into Eddie’s eyes and see the way he’s looking at Venom.

Now it’s Venom’s turn to lean in, tilting his head like he’s seen on TV. His mouth is still too big, he doesn’t have lips like Eddie’s - he just has slick blackness covering his teeth, but he presses it to Eddie’s face as best as he can.

Venom drops his hands from Eddie’s face to his shoulders, then brings them around to Eddie’s back. He presses into the muscles there.

Eddie makes a sound in the back of his throat. Venom wants to see what other sounds Eddie can make. His hands start to drift lower, but when they hear footsteps coming towards them, Venom panics and disappears under Eddie’s skin, leaving Eddie clutching at thin air.

“I see you found each other,” Sadie says. She’s walking towards them, her face carefully blank. She stops just before the stage where Eddie is standing.

“Venom.” There’s a firmness in her voice. “How are you?”

He materializes a face to look at her.

 **“Everything is fine now, Sadie,”** Venom says.

“Is that so?” Her hands come up to rest on her hips and Venom knows she’s pissed _._ “Not even an hour ago I was picking you up off the floor, and now what? I come in here expecting an argument but instead you’ve taken back the asshole that broke your heart.”

**“Sadie, he--”**

“What? He’s taken you back? Happily ever after? Should I just marry you both right now, while we’re here?”

Eddie and Venom exchange a look.

 **“Actually…”** Venom holds up Eddie’s left hand with a tendril.

“Are you serious?” Sadie’s voice goes flat.

 **“He said yes!”** Venom drifts over so he can run a tendril down Sadie’s arm. **“I am serious about this. Marriage is a commitment, a promise--”**  

“A marriage is hard work.” There’s something sad about the way she says it. “Is it worth what you’ve already been through?”  
  
“Venom is worth everything,” Eddie says, taking a step forward.

Sadie’s gaze moves from Venom to narrow on Eddie.

“What exactly are your intentions towards Venom?”

“I want anything and everything he’s willing to give me.” Eddie puts his hands out, palms forward. “I made a mistake, and I don’t plan on making it again.”

“Good.” She looks at Eddie for a long, silent minute. Venom feels both his own and Eddie’s nerves. “I don’t think I need to give you the shovel talk, do I?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Because if you hurt him, I won’t play matchmaker again.” She points a finger at him accusingly. “This is your one pass.”

“I understand,” Eddie says.

She stands there, considering them for another moment.

“Alright,” she sighs, “do you two need a place to stay?”

 **“Yes, please.”** Venom senses Eddie’s apprehension at staying with Sadie. He winds a tendril around Eddie’s left hand and squeezes.

“Hungry?” Sadie asks.

 **“Starving,”** Venom says.

That finally makes Sadie smile. “Ok, grab the plant and let’s head back. I’ve got some soup we can heat up, or I can make grilled cheese.”

**“Grilled cheese?”**

“Eddie, have you never made Venom a grilled cheese?” Sadie’s disappointed face is back, but it’s more playful than murderous. “We have to fix this immediately.”  

 

Back in Sadie’s apartment Venom has his first grilled cheese. And his second, and his third, and his fourth, fifth--

“You like ‘em?” Eddie says. He’s smiling behind his own sandwich.

 **“Crunchy, then cheesy,”** Venom says. He’s fully formed, sitting in the chair beside Eddie, wisps of inky blackness connecting them. **“It is perfect. Why have we never had these before?”**

Eddie shrugs. “You seemed happy with the tater tots.” 

**“Tater tots are nothing in comparison to this.”** Venom holds up the grilled cheese reverently.

“You can put other fillings in with the cheese - bacon is a popular one,” Eddie explains. “We could try it with tater tots.”

Venom looks at Eddie like he’s just found god.

**“I love you.”**

When Eddie laughs, he throws his head back and his face scrunches up and goes red. It’s the most beautiful thing Venom has ever seen.  

Sadie seems content to watch them bicker as she eats her soup, looking at them from the other side of the table.

Now that she’s not as obviously angry, Venom is able to appreciate being with his favorite people, eating his new favorite food.

“Ok, if you two get the dishes, I’ll set up the fold out,” Sadie says, chair scraping on the kitchen tile as she gets up.

Venom places his hand on Sadie’s as she walks past him. **“Thank you,”** he says.

“Don’t mention it.” She smiles.

Once the kitchen is clean and the couch is set up, Sadie heads to her own room, leaving Eddie and Venom alone.

Eddie breathes out heavily. Venom feels the exhaustion hit him like a brick. It’s been a long day for both of them.

Eddie takes off his jeans but leaves on his shirt, lays down on the creaky fold out. Venom had retreated back under Eddie’s skin while they did the dishes. He’s not sure what’s ok, what Eddie wants from him right now. So he plays it safe and stays as a small blob clutched to Eddie’s chest.

The apartment is quiet. It’s dark, too. Just a thin beam of moonlight from where the curtains don’t quite meet illuminating the room.

“Hey Venom,” Eddie says into the silence.

**Yes?**

“Can you…”

Venom knows what Eddie wants now, can feel it. Venom makes arms, a torso, and pulls Eddie in to settle against Venom’s chest. Eddie interlaces their fingers, brings their hands up to his mouth, and kisses each of Venom’s knuckles.

“I love you,” he breathes against Venom’s skin.

Venom has his other arm around Eddie’s shoulders, rubbing circles into Eddie’s back.

**“I love you, too.”**

Venom can feel worry brewing in the pit of Eddie’s stomach.

Venom waits.

“I’m scared,” Eddie says, almost inaudible. “I’m scared I’m gonna fuck this up.”

Venom holds him tighter.

 **“I am still learning how to be human,”** Venom feels suddenly too big, too loud, too exposed. **“I am also very frightened that I will… fuck this up.”**

“But we’re in it together, yeah?”

**“Always.”**

“Always.” Eddie’s palm comes to rest where Venom’s heart would be if he were human. “Do you still wanna see New York?”

**“We are not returning to San Francisco until I see the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. apartment. You promised you would bring me.”**

“I did, didn’t I?” Eddie kisses Venom’s hand again. “And I’m always gonna keep my promises to you.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

Their morning is filled with small smiles and knowing looks. Anytime Venom forms a tendril, Eddie grabs it and bring it to his lips for a kiss. So Venom keeps doing it until Sadie rolls her eyes and tells them to get a room.

Despite her vaguely disapproving air, she hugs them both tightly as they leave.

Riding back to New York with Eddie is both familiar and amazingly new. Actually, that’s how everything with Eddie’s feels right now.

Once they get to the city they make their way to the same hotel. Eddie pauses in the lobby, turning the key card over in his hands.

“Are you sure, V?” he says. “We can go to a different hotel if it’s easier.”

 **No. This one is fancier than anything we could afford,** Venom says.

“True,” Eddie agrees, and heads up to the room.

 **Besides,** Venom says once they’re in the room and alone, **now that I have put a ring on it, I am no longer jealous of Joe.**

“You were jealous?” Eddie grins as he goes into the bathroom.

 **Very.** Venom tries to make it sound playful, like he’s joking, but something in his tone makes Eddie stop.

“I’m sorry, V,” he says, “I’m sorry for going on that date and putting you in that position.”

 **It is not entirely your fault,** Venom says. **I said it was ok, I encouraged you.**

“I’m still sorry. I’m--” Eddie is looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Venom out of sight under his skin. “I’m sorry for ever letting you think I didn’t love you.”

Tendrils wrap around Eddie; Venom forms a face to kiss him.

**“I know how you can make it up to me.”**

“How?” Hope rises in Eddie’s chest. Venom feels a rush of fondness for him. How could this man think that he ever needed to seek forgiveness, there’s nothing to forgive.

 **“Take a shower, you stink.”** Venom flicks Eddie’s nose.

“Alright alright,” Eddie grumbles.

He takes his shirt off.

It shouldn’t be a big deal, Venom has seen Eddie shower a hundred times before. But everything is different now.

Eddie drops his pants, belt buckle clinking loudly against the tile.

There’s a tension in the air. Electric. They both feel it as Eddie steps under the water. Venom is restless under Eddie’s skin. He can sense Eddie’s mind racing, too.

Eddie squirts hotel-provided shower gel into his hands, he works it into his hair, lets the lather drip down his neck. He squirts more into a washcloth, runs it down his arms, chest. He lifts up one foot to scrub, and then the other. He bends down to wash his legs.

 **Eddie.** Venom’s voice is strained.

“Y- yeah?” So is Eddie’s.

**You are aroused.**

“Yeah,” Eddie looks down at himself. “I guess I am.”

 **I can feel it.** Venom’s own desire reflects Eddie’s - a barely contained mess of chemicals and feelings.

“I can feel you too, V.”

But beside all that heady _want_ is the sharp sting of fear.

“I-- I know you want to touch-- to, to _feel_ it.” Eddie takes himself in hand. “But for now, just right now--” He strokes himself once, root to head, bites back a moan. “Just, ugh, how about you just watch?”

 **Yes.** Venom has never felt anything like this before, and it takes all his self control to   **I will observe.**

“Take notes,” Eddie grunts, as he squeezes the head of his cock.

Venom knows now why they haven’t done this before. It’s such a powerful feeling. Even though he’s hidden, out of sight, under Eddie’s skin, Venom still feels vulnerable, exposed, like one misstep will shatter him into a million pieces. His skin is itching - no, Eddie’s skin is itching, his whole body screaming out for touch. Venom wants to touch. He stays hidden.

Eddie strokes himself again, and again, and he keeps doing it, and it’s getting faster.

“You--” He’s breathing hard, “you have to f- focus on the head,” he explains, twisting and squeezing the tip of his cock at the end of each stroke. “It-- it feels good, when there’s, ugh, pressure there.”

Eddie leans back against the wet tile, head angled away from the water, and reaches down with his other hand.

“And-- the, ugh, the, you know…”

**The balls.**

“Yeah,” Eddie laughs, but it’s more a wheezy rush of air. He rolls his balls in his palm, they hang heavy between his legs.

“It’s... it’s been a while, so, ugh--”  Eddie’s embarrassed like it’s an afterthought. “It-- won’t take long, not much of-- of a show.”

 **Do what you need,** Venom says. W **e have more time later.**

“Venom-- you, can you...”

Venom wraps cool, slick tendrils around Eddie’s shoulders and thighs, but he doesn’t move. He doesn’t touch Eddie’s dick, just holds him under the spray of the shower.

“ _God,”_ Eddie moans, “V-- you have, you have no idea how much--”

**Tell me.**

“I-- so many dreams, just like this. You-- wrapped, wrapped all around me, t- touching me everywhere, everywhere at the same time” - another moan - “I’ve thought, _god,_ about you and-- and your _tongue_ and your hands-- and--” His hips buck into his fist. “So long, V, I hid it--”

**Never again.**

“Never,” Eddie breathes out.

 **We can do whatever we want, Eddie.** The tendrils grip him a little tighter. **What do you want?**

Eddie’s eyes are shut tight.

He lets out a groan that could be Venom’s name, and suddenly there’s a wave of feelings, images, fantasies between their bond.

_Eddie on his back with Venom looming over him and--_

_Eddie wrapped in tendrils, unable to move as Venom--_

_Venom, on his back and Eddie pressing into him with fingers, fist, cock--_

“V, I’m-- I’m gonna--”

Venom forms, just a head to snake down, so he’s eye to eye with Eddie’s dick. Eddie doesn’t notice at first, his eyes still closed.

 **“I want to see it, Eddie.”** Venom’s voice 

Eddie opens his eyes.

Venom feels what it does to Eddie, seeing Venom there, below him, looking up at him-- mouth open, tongue ready and waiting.

 _Venom._ Eddie comes, and Venom catches the spurts of it on his face, licking it into his mouth before the shower can wash it off.

Venom wasn’t really prepared for this rush.

He knew, on some level, it would be pleasurable.

But he didn’t expect it to be so--

To feel so--

 

_Good._

 

Venom is overwhelmed by the sheer relief of it. The surge of chemicals, emotions. The taste of Eddie’s cum on his tongue.

“Fuck,” Eddie’s chest heaves. “ _Fuck,_ V.”

Then Eddie’s hands are all over Venom, pulling his head up into a kiss. Water beats down on them.

Eddie is flushed, his face, chest. Even his dick is hot and still red, hanging soft between his legs.

 **_More,_ ** Venom growls in the back of Eddie’s mind so he doesn’t have to stop kissing him. **Eddie,** **_more._ ** Venom wants to do nothing but come for the rest of their life.

Eddie laughs into their kiss. Bubbles of happiness rise up in his chest, Venom feels like he could burst from it.

“God, I want--” Eddie mumbles into Venom’s mouth. “I’ve wanted you so bad for so long, and--”

Venom kisses him again, hard.

“It’s--” Eddie breaks away to talk. “I still think I’m, like, like I’m dreaming, or hallucinating--”

**“It is real, Eddie.”**

“I know, but--” He runs his fingers along the side of Venom’s face, runs them down the slope of Venom’s form. It makes Venom shudder. “It’s still so hard for me to just, just let myself have this?”  

Venom wraps tendrils around Eddie’s wrists, curls around his fingers, holds him.

“Why can’t I let myself have this?”

 **“You have this. You have me.”** Venom presses his forehead to Eddie’s. He repeats himself, because he likes the way the words feel. **“You have me.”**

“I really do, don’t I?”

Venom turns the water off. Eddie steps out of the shower and starts to dry himself off.

Venom can sense Eddie is feeling emotional and vulnerable, so Venom doesn’t drag Eddie onto the bed like he really, really wants to. Instead he lets Eddie put on clothes, brush his teeth, and google the nearest place with a pancake related food challenge.

 

/

  


Venom feels at home walking around the streets of NYC. Probably because this _was_ Eddie’s home for a long time, and he’s just feeding off that familiarity. The business and graffiti maybe different, but at the heart of it, New York will always be New York.

Eddie takes Venom around Manhattan first, because that’s where the hotel is. They last about thirty seconds in Times Square before they retreat to the relative quiet of Central Park.

 **I understand the cafe name now.** Venom says after they’ve been meandering through the park for a few minutes. **Central Park. Central Perk.**

“What?”

**It’s F.R.I.E.N.D.S., Eddie.**

“I know, I know. I don’t understand your obsession but I guess I'm here to enable it,” Eddie says. “Isn’t this where the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. fountain is? From the intro?” Eddie beams proudly. “I know that much!”  

 **The actual fountain is at a studio in Los Angeles,** Venom says, and Eddie’s smile drops. **But I still want to see the one here; I am sure it will also make a good picture.**

“Thanks,” Eddie taps away at his phone for a minute. “Hey, they have a Central Perk cafe we can go to after if you want?”

**We do not have to.**

“Hey, you let me drag you to the Grand Canyon, I can go to a _cafe_.”

**I would let you drag me anywhere.**

“Are you…” Eddie stops walking. “That was… romantic?”

 **Yes?** Embarrassment. **Did I say it wrong?**

“No! No, V, no,” Eddie says, “It’s… You-- You’ve always said stuff like that, but now, we’re-- things are different. We. We’re different.”

**We love each other.**

“We…” Eddie breathes out. “We love each other.”

 **We’re committed to each other.** He tightens the ring around Eddie’s finger slightly.

“We’re committed to each other.” Eddie nods, then walks them over to an empty bench and sits down heavily.

They’re quiet for a moment.

“You know, after Anne, I never thought I’d find another person willing to put up with me.”

 **You did not find anyone.** **_I_ ** **found** **_you_ ** **.**

“Whichever way you wanna spin it, I lucked out.” Eddie holds up his left hand, inspecting the blackness wrapped around his ring finger. “So… we’re really serious, huh? We’re doing this?”

The feeling in Eddie’s gut confuses Venom, at first he thinks it must be anxiety, something negative.

“You really want me? _Me,_ forever?”

Then he realises: it’s disbelief.

 **Yes, Eddie,** ** _you._** Venom doesn’t mind reassuring him, doesn’t mind reassuring Eddie every day. **You. Me. Us. We.**

Eddie’s smile is back. “I like the sound of that.”

**Like husbands.**

He feels Eddie’s stomach drop, but it’s not entirely unpleasant. Eddie must feel Venom’s curiosity, because he pushes an image at Venom - a memory of being strapped into a seat, metal bar clanking down, then a slow tick up, up, up - pause - then plunging down.

“Husbands,” Eddie murmurs. “That’s a heavy word.”

 **Then lift more weights.** Venom forms a tendril to sneak out of his collar and stroke his cheek. **We will have a long engagement.**

“Yeah?” Eddie smiles, and Venom traces the shape of it. There’s no one around. And anyway, it’s New York.

**Yes.  We need time to make more friends to invite to the wedding.**

Eddie laughs, full body. “Oh, V.” He shakes his head. “You say that so easily, you really are something special.”

Venom takes the compliment, glows with it.

“Speaking of friends,” Eddie continues, “we should probably text Lucinda.”

**Lucinda? Why?**

“I- I went to her, first. After.”

Maybe one day Venom won’t feel the stab of guilt when he thinks about _after_. And was it really only yesterday? It feels like years ago, lifetimes, a different person.

“She’s probably more worried about you than me,” Eddie says.

**We should send her a selfie.**

“Where did you learn that?”

**Eddie, please get with the times. ‘Selfie’ is a widely used colloquialism at this point.**

“Alright.” Eddie rolls his eyes. “There’s no one looking here come out and take a picture with me.”

Venom takes up his preferred perch - peeking out from Eddie’s jacket. This time, however, Eddie tilts his face down to place a kiss on the top of Venom’s head.

Venom feels warmth flow through him.

He doesn’t say it, but he sends _I love you, I love you, I love you_ through their connection. He feels Eddie smile against his skin.

Eddie takes the picture.

Lucinda replies immediately with a string of exclamation marks and love heart emojis, followed by a text that simply says: ‘goals.’

Venom is happy here, like this, sending selfies to Lucinda, sitting in the sunshine with Eddie. He’s genuinely happy.

“What else do you want to see in New York?”

**The F.R.I.E.N.D.S. apartment. It is in Greenwich Village, the address is saved in the notes app of your phone.**

 

/

 

Eddie takes Venom to the apartment, and they fill up most of the memory on his phone with pictures. Then they spend the day getting lost in the Bronx and Queens, before ending up back in Manhattan wandering around Chelsea.

“I think this is one of the gay neighbourhoods.”

**Only gay people live here?**

“No, no it’s more like, ugh, gay bars and clubs and stores.” Eddie points to a small shop front decorated in different multi-coloured flags. “I think that’s an LGBT bookstore?”

 **They have the bisexual flag, Eddie!** Venom says. **That is you!**

“Oh, yeah I see it.” Eddie stops outside the store. “Do you wanna go in?”

**“Will these books teach you how to be gay?”**

“No, smartass.” Eddie laughs. “Each gay gets a manual sent to them after they come out.”

**When will you get yours?**

“I think mine got lost in the mail.”

**Then we will go in here and find you a replacement.**

Eddie’s smiling, and the weirdest mix of emotions flutters in his chest. There’s a deep sadness, a shame, but it’s permeated with a hopefulness - new and fragile.

A bell tinkles above the door as they walk into the store. There’s a young man in a tank top behind the small counter reading a book. He gives Eddie and nod and a “hey,” but otherwise leaves them alone.

The store is tiny, like a long hallway, and crammed floor to ceiling with shelves bursting with books, artwork, trinkets, flags, jewelry, everything.

Eddie has his phone pressed to his ear so he doesn’t get weird looks if he talks to Venom out loud. He trails the fingertips of his free hand along the spines of the books.

**Eddie, look.**

Eddie goes to where Venom pulls him. It’s a display of beaded and braided cord bracelets. Venom reaches out a tendril to pick up a black paracord bracelet with a bisexual flag charm on the front of it.

 **Eddie,** Venom says in awe. **Can we…?**

Fear spikes through Eddie at the mere implication of it. Venom knows it’s instinctual, that fear - it’ll take years to undo Eddie’s internalized shame. That’s ok, Venom has the time. And this is a small step towards it.

Eddie picks up the bracelet, heart going ninety in his chest. This is actually a really big fucking step.

**I want a flag, too.**

“I’ll have to take you to San Fran pride.” Eddie’s voice is quiet. He’s still looking at the bracelet in his hand, running his thumb over the braiding, the flag.

**Have you been before?**

Eddie doesn’t answer right away, instead he moves further into the store. He stops in front of a display of small glass statues. “No,” he says, quietly.

 **Then it will be a special occasion for both of us, or first time will be together,** Venom says.  **We can invite Beth and Gabe, maybe?**

“Yeah…” Eddie finally realises he’s been staring at butt plugs and quickly moves to the next shelf. “We can-- ugh, we’ll make some more gay friends in San Fran if you want.”

**Do you want that?**

**“** Sure, yeah.” Eddie shrugs. “It sounds… nice.”

 **Ok, then.** Venom is so proud of Eddie, he traces Eddie’s collar bone under his shirt to make him smile. It works. **Then get that bracelet and also those shorts**.

Venom points to a bright pair of bright red shorts that say “ARE YOU NASTY?” on the butt.

“Venom, no.”

They’re completely hidden from the cashier here, so Venom snakes out the tiniest face he’s ever made, no bigger than a tablespoon, to pout at Eddie.

“V, it’s not even-- they’re-- is it underwear?” Eddie picks a pair off the rack. “No, they’re short shorts. I have never worn short shorts in my life.”

 **For pride!** Venom makes his eyes a little bigger, his mouth a little poutier. **I think you would look handsome. Show off your legs.**

And Eddie does the strangest thing at those words - he _blushes._

Venom has never seen him react like this, his cheeks and all the way down his neck flushed pink. Eddie smiles like he’s trying to hide it, ducking his head so Venom can’t see. But Venom does see it, and brings his face up to Eddie’s bright cheeks to kiss him.

 **Get the shorts,** Venom says.

“If you insist.” Eddie’s heart is beating hard again but it’s a lighter feeling, happiness.

 **I want a flag, too.** Venom says, ducking back under Eddie’s jacket, out of sight but still there.

“Of course, which one do you want?” Eddie flicks through the pile of them, folded into little squares in clear plastic. Besides the standard issue rainbow flags, there’s a myriad of flags with different colour schemes. Lesbian, Bisexual, Trans, Asexual - those are the ones Eddie recognises, and there’s a few more he doesn’t.

“Hey, V?”

 **Yes?** Venom can feel curiosity sparking in Eddie as he flicks through the flags.

“How, ugh, how do you identify?”

 **My species has no concept of gender or sexuality,** Venom states.

“Yeah, sorry, it was a dumb question,” Eddie waves him off. “Forget about it.”

 **I am only attracted to you, Eddie. Eddiesexual.** Venom peeks out again to kiss the underside of Eddie’s chin.

“They don’t make a flag for that, bud.” Eddie’s hand comes up to stroke along where Venom is under his shirt.

**I liked the word you used before.**

“Which one?”

Venom feels a pinch of nervousness before he says it out loud - _is this coming out? No wonder Eddie is fucked up._ **Genderfluid. Or non-binary. That is the best way I fit into the human gender spectrum.**

“That’s cool, It’s-- It’s good to find a label that fits you.”

Venom feels pride, his own and Eddie’s. He melts back under Eddie’s skin so Eddie can ask the store clerk if they have any non-binary flags.

“Yeah, actually I don’t think they’re out, but I have some in the back - just give me a minute to grab them.”

Then Venom sees it.

**Eddie.**

Eddie looks to where a black tendril is pointing.

“No.” Eddie’s voice is flat.

**Eddie.**

“I am _not_ wearing that.”

**It is not for you, it is for me.**

“When would you even wear it?”

**When we are at home watching TV.**

Eddie glares at the object in question.

**Eddie, please.**

“Fine.” Eddie sounds angry but Venom can tell his own excitement is infecting Eddie, because Eddie is trying very, very hard not to smile.

  


The second they’re back in the hotel Venom materialises and grabs the shopping bags from Eddie.

“I can’t believe I let you get that,” Eddie says.

Venom puts the rainbow cowboy hat on and admires himself in the mirror.

**“I will cherish it forever.”**

Eddie is behind him, laughing. “Well, it looks good on you, brings out your eyes.”

 **Does it?** Venom knows Eddie is joking, but he’ll take compliments wherever he can get them.

“Yeah.” Eddie’s voice is right there, of course it is, they’re literally joined at the hips right now. Eddie stands behind where Venom has fully formed. Slowly, Eddie brings his arms to wrap around Venom’s waist, leans his head on Venom’s shoulder.

They’ve done this before, but it’s always been the other way around. Venom is always the one that holds, but he’s finding it nice to be held.

“You know I love you, right?” Eddie says, casually. Or as casually as he can with his heart thundering in his chest. Venom understands why he’s scared. It’s still so, so new, the openness between them.

Venom puts his hands over Eddie’s where they rest on his stomach.

**“I do know, Eddie.”**

“Good.” Eddie nods. “Is it weird?”

 **“Is what weird?”** Venom turns so he can look Eddie in the eye, not in the mirror.

“That I can just… touch you, now.”

 **“It is not weird at all,”** Venom’s voice goes soft; he feels soft all over. **“I would like you to touch me more.”**

“I can’t believe I could just kiss you,” Eddie whispers against Venom’s neck. “I could kiss you right now - and you would kiss me back.”

**“And why are you not kissing me right now?”**

Eddie’s face is entirely pressed into Venom’s skin, so it’s muffled when he says, “Because you’re still wearing the fucking rainbow cowboy hat.”

 **“I am not taking it off, I just put it on.”** Venom pouts. **“You said it looked nice!”**

Eddie leans in close as if he’s going to kiss Venom, but he just makes this giggling laugh sound. “You’re dangerous when you pout, V.”

 **“I am always dangerous.”** Venom, seeing the look in Eddie's eyes, takes the hat off.

“Yeah yeah, big scary alien.” Eddie moves so that they’re face to face. “But not to me.” Eddie’s voice is low - low in a way Venom hasn’t heard before, low in a way that makes Venom feel hot and cold all over.

Eddie grips Venom’s shoulders. They’re the same height, like this. Eddie runs his hands down Venom’s arms to tangle their hands together. Then he brings Venom’s hands to his hips. Venom can’t talk, can’t think, just holds onto Eddie.

**Eddie.**

“V,” Eddie breathes and Venom feels it, can taste his words. “What do you want?”

 **“I want--”** Venom just wants to sink into Eddie’s skin. But he also wants to stay like this and be touched. He wants to disappear and he wants to stay. He wants everything. He doesn’t know what he wants, but he wants it very, very badly.

It takes a lot of effort to put the feeling into words.

 **“I want to touch you.”** That’s it, that’s what he wants.

“You-- you, ugh, you wanna touch me?” Eddie’s sexy bravado falters a little.

**“Yes.”**

“Oh, yeah, ok, ok, um-- ok, how-- ugh, how do you wanna…” Eddie’s throat works for a moment as he scrambles for words. “How do you wanna, um, do it?”

 **Eddie.** Venom digs his fingertips harder into Eddie’s hips. **You’re the experienced one here, you have to tell me.**

Eddie, who had been slowly running his hands up and down Venom’s arms, freezes.

“Have you… ever…?”

**“No.”**

“Oh.”

**“Sex was not relevant with my previous, inferior hosts.”**

“And it’s… relevant… now?” One corner of Eddie’s mouth quirks up.

**Very relevant.**

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie’s hands start moving again, down Venom’s arms, along his collar bone, up his neck.

“Are you, ugh… wow, ugh. Sex, huh? We’re gonna-- we’re gonna have it?”

 **“Eddie,”** Venom says. **“We will not do anything until you are ready.”**

“Y- you’re the virgin here, I’m ready.”

**“That would be more believable if your voice wasn’t shaking.”**

“Shuddup,” Eddie grumbles. “I’m not scared, I’m just…”

**“Nervous.”**

“Yeah.”

**“Me, too.”**

Eddie’s nerves ease slightly, and he smiles softly.

“So we can just… take it slow, no pressure, just, just-- ugh, see what feels good?”

Venom pulls Eddie closer so they’re hip to hip, chest to chest. He kisses him, hard, just for a moment, then moves to Eddie’s ear, teeth  pressing against the skin there.

 **“Teach me how to make you come, Eddie.”** Venom feels the pleasure where it spikes up Eddie’s spine.

“OK, ok, yeah, yeah--” Eddie is nodding, and starts walking them backwards to the bed. “Let’s do this, how do you want me?”

 **“At my side forever,”** Venom says, because it’s true.

“Well, you’ve got that already.” Eddie sits down on the bed, looks up at Venom in front of him. “What do you wanna try first?”

Venom still feels nervousness at the edge of Eddie’s excitement, so he starts with something safe.

**“Just kiss me.”**

“Ok.” Eddie’s hands come up to frame Venom’s face, pull him down.

Venom’s tongue licks into Eddie’s mouth, then Eddie is falling back onto the bed, and dragging Venom with him. Eddie’s hands are all over Venom’s neck, shoulders, back. His tongue is against Venom’s tongue, Venom’s teeth.

They scramble up the bed together until Eddie hits the headboard.

“Ow.”

 **“Are you ok?”** Venom pulls back and -

_Wow._

Venom’s hands are planted either side of Eddie’s head, his legs on either side of Eddie’s hips. Eddie is spread out below him, looking up. Simultaneously, they say:

“You’re amazing.” **“You are beautiful.”**

Venom moves one hand to cup Eddie’s face. Eddie closes his eyes and breathes out.

“I love you.”

**“I love you, too.”**

“I love you,” Eddie says again with more feeling. “I want you so much.”

**“Show me where to touch you.”**

“You know where.”

Venom does, but he wants to take it slow for Eddie, for both of them. He wants this to be good. He wants to savour this, Eddie, everything.

Venom peels Eddie’s shirt off slowly. It leaves Eddies hair mussed up. Venom wants to touch it, so he runs a hand through Eddie’s hair. **“Soft,”** he says.

He takes his time, tracing down Eddie’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. Venom knows Eddie’s body right down to the individual cells - but touching him like this, feeling everything from the outside, it’s a rush.

Eddie’s hands are on him, now, too, and it’s-- with each touch Venom can feel Eddie’s skin responding.

Venom wonders if it should feel strange; he hasn’t really been in a humanoid form much outside of Eddie before, but it feels so natural to touch and be touched by Eddie like this.

It does something to Venom, feeling Eddie’s touch. It’s good, it’s nice. He feels what his touch does to Eddie, too. Arousal pools low in Eddie’s stomach, but it’s not just his.

Venom doesn’t want to stop touching Eddie, so he sends out two tendrils to undo Eddie’s belt and unbutton his jeans. The sound of the zipper is loud, jarring. Eddie’s breath hitches.

Venom stops.

“No, no, keep--” Eddie sits up enough to push his jeans down, along with his underwear, and helpful tendrils take them off the rest of the way for him. Eddie encouraging them with a panted, “ _God_ , _yeah, yeah, yes.”_

He’s naked now, and Venom kisses him, presses against him, pressing in until he melts a little into Eddie, their edges blurred.

He could sink right into Eddie, just use a tendril to get him off. But-- no, Venom wants Eddie to _see_ him, to look right at him and know it is Venom doing this to him, Venom under him or over him, Venom making his skin hot and flushed.

So Venom re-solidifies. He keeps his full form - connected to Eddie by thin lines. He moves down, tongue trailing over Eddie’s skin as he moves, to settle in between Eddie’s legs.

He takes Eddie’s thighs and spreads them so it’s easy for Venom then to lick a long, wet stripe up Eddie’s thigh, to wrap his tongue around Eddie’s dick.

Somewhere above him, Eddie’s gasps out an _Oh, fuck,_ and his whole body jerks at the touch. His hands fly down to Venom’s shoulders and dig in.

Venom can feel, can _taste,_ how hard Eddie is - how hard he has been since they kissed. Venom uses the very tip of his tongue to tease Eddie’s slit, tasting the precome that’s been steadily leaking, as he gently squeezes the rest of Eddie’s cock with his tongue, then releases.

 **How does this feel?** Venom goes back to talking in Eddie’s head, voice deep, low.

“Feels good, yeah, V, so--” He’s cut off when Venom moves a hand from his thigh to his cock.

“Oh, fuck.” Eddie looks down and Venom sees himself through Eddie’s eyes and can feel what it does to Eddie, what _Venom_ does to Eddie.

Venom strokes up Eddie’s cock, his hand is big enough to fit almost all of Eddie’s dick, so he only needs short strokes, and he focuses the pressure on the head like Eddie taught him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie breathes heavily. Venom can feel the tension in his hips where he’s trying not to just fuck into Venom’s fist. Venom changes tactic.

Eddie closes his eyes, makes a breathy noise as Venom takes his cock in his mouth.

“Don’t you-- have-- a lot of teeth?”

 **Yes. And a lot of tongue.** Venom uses that tongue to curl around Eddie’s dick, one hand on Eddie’s thigh, the other gripping his hip, as he works his tongue up and down Eddie’s cock inside his mouth.

“And-- and, you, ugh, s- suck it.”

So Venom does, and Eddie’s legs spasm and kick where Venom isn’t holding him down. Venom takes it as a good sign.

“Yeah, god, V, just like that, that’s amazing, you’re amazing, oh fuck, fuck, _fuck,”_ Eddie’s hands are fisted in the sheets, but Venom wants to be touched, so he grabs Eddie’s wrists in tendrils and brings his hands to Venom’s shoulders. Venom doesn’t let go, and neither does Eddie.

Eddie’s words dissolve into incoherent sounds and gasps. Venom has his hips pinned to the bed, but what if--

Venom pulls off, and he’s already got a solid hold on Eddie so it’s nothing to drag him down and off the bed until he’s standing, Venom kneeling in front of him.

Eddie puts a hand on Venom’s face, runs the pad of his thumb along the seam of Venom’s mouth. Feels the teeth and the spit there.

“Beautiful” Eddie whispers. “I don’t deserve you.”  

Usually that kind of phrase means Eddie is in some kind of self-hate spiral, but the way he says it, the feeling behind it, the hand on Venom’s face - it’s sweet talk. It’s Eddie saying that Venom is something to be deserved, to be earned.

Eddie’s earned it.

 **“Eddie.”** Venom is shocked at how desperate he sounds. **“I want…”**

“Yeah, anything, anything, darling, what do you want, tell me, _tell me_ ,” Eddie’s voice is just as desperate.

 **“Eddie--”** It sounds almost too vulgar to say it out loud, but he has to, he needs it. **“Fuck me, like this, my mouth, fuck me.”**

Eddie’s eyes go wide, wild. Then he’s nodding, “Ok,” and something inside him lights up, Venom feels it, as he guides his dick onto Venom’s tongue.

“L- like this?” Eddie’s hips give a shuddery thrust.

 **More.** Venom’s hands go back to Eddie’s hips, fingers digging into the flesh of Eddie’s ass. **Harder.**

“Y- yeah, just--” Eddie gets the memo now, keeping Venom’s head still in his hands and fucks in, holding Venom down on his dick. “Like-- ugh, god, this?”

**_More._ **

Eddie gives it to him. Short, but powerful thrusts, and Venom knows this is harder than he would go with a human, and he loves it. He loves that he can make Eddie feel like this, he loves that he can give this to Eddie, watch him fall apart. He loves Eddie.

And that thought echoes in Venom’s mind as Eddie fucks into his mouth.

“God, V, you’re so perfect, so perfect--” Eddie just repeats _V,_ and _perfect,_ and Venom glows with it. He can feel the pinch of tension in Eddie’s balls, like he felt in the shower, and he knows Eddie is close. Venom is so hungry for it, he makes a growling sound, and it travels through Eddie, making him moan.

**I want to make you cum, Eddie, please, cum.**

Eddie can’t talk, doesn’t make a sound as he spills over the edge, into Venom’s mouth. But his mind is on fire with Venom’s name.

And Venom-

Venom feels like he’s on fire, every nerve is singing as Eddie comes in him and around him and through him and nothing else exists but the feel and taste of Eddie. He’s so spaced out he forgets to keep his grip on Eddie. Eddie’s legs give out and suddenly, he’s falling forward and they’re toppling to the floor together.

Eddie is too blissed out to feel the pain of hitting the floor, and Venom’s face cushions most of his fall anyway. Eddie’s laughing.

“God, I’m sorry, V, you ok?”

**“Yes, I’m perfect.”**

“You are.”  He’s wrapping his arms around Venom, kissing him even through his giggles.

“Can I…?” Eddie’s hand trails down between Venom’s legs, but there’s nothing interesting there.

 **“I come when you come, Eddie,”** Venom reassures him.

“I just feel, I dunno, selfish?” Eddie kisses along Venom’s jaw, neck, wherever he can reach from where they’re lying on the floor.

**“We can… experiment.”**

“We… can.” Eddie blushes, tries to hide it in Venom’s shoulder. “I love you.”

**“I love you, too.”**

Venom is sure no other symbiote has ever felt like this, no other has been touched like this, no other has been _loved_ like this.

He scoops Eddie up and carries him to the bed, flicking off the light on the way. In the darkness, they trade gentle kisses and touches as Eddie’s eyes get heavier.

 **“You make me believe I can be better,”** Venom says.

“Funny.” Eddie’s eyes slide shut. “I was gonna say the same to you.”

  
  


/

  


Venom watches Eddie as he sleeps, slowly threading his hands through Eddie’s hair, brushing tendrils along his chest, his hands. Now that the barriers between them are down, he touches Eddie as much as he can, like he’s afraid the novelty of it will wear off. But he doesn’t think it will.

So, he watches Eddie - how he breathes out through his mouth, the quiet little mumbling sounds he makes as Eddie’s nose scrunches up, and it’s so cute Venom can’t resist running a tendril down the bridge of Eddie’s nose to make him do it again.

If Venom could stop time he would freeze it right here. Here, in this too-loud city, on these scratchy bed sheets, with this man in his arms.

“Mmmm,” Eddie mumbles when he’s awake enough to appreciate Venom’s touch. He presses into it. “Mornin’,” he yawns.

 **“Good morning.”** Venom kisses him. It’s easy.

“Breakfast?” Eddie smiles hopefully.

**“I thought you would never ask.”**

Over room service pancakes and coffee, Eddie asks, “What do you wanna do today?”

**“You mentioned the Statue of Liberty yesterday. What about that?”**

“Yeah, and you haven’t been on a boat yet, have you? We can take the ferry out.”

  


/

  


It’s off-season, and still early enough in the morning that the boat to Ellis Island is mainly empty. The boat itself is open-air, with benches to sit on, but they’re free to walk around,so they head to the side of the boat, angled away from the main crowd so Venom can peek out through Eddie’s collar. The wind ruffles Eddie’s hair, feeling good against their skin.

They’re looking out at the New York skyline. It’s cold, grey, breathtaking.

“We should go to the beach on our way back,” Eddie says. He blinks ocean spray out of his eyes. Venom opens his mouth to taste it. It doesn’t taste great.

“But… a part of me doesn’t want to go back. I just want to keep moving on, travelling forward, with you.”

 **Wherever you go I will be with you. Even in San Francisco.** Venom makes a hand to hold Eddie’s. **We will build a life together.**

“Yeah.” They fall into silence until the murky green of the Statue of Liberty comes into view.

“Do you think…” Eddie starts and trails off. Venom waits for him to finish. “Do you think we could-- like, do what we did in Cincinnati?”

**Be heroes?**

“Well, maybe not _hero_ -heroes but--” Eddie looks down at their hands. “We could do good, we could _be_ good.”

**We are already good.**

“We could be a force for good.” Eddie barks out a laugh. “What am I even _saying._ This is-- crazy. Is it crazy? To want to be a superhero? We’re not Spider-Man, we can’t--” Eddie stops himself. “I just think we could really help San Francisco.”

Venom is struck once again by how much he loves Eddie. This man, who tries so hard, who has fallen so much but just gets back up and keeps going.

 **We could save people, help people,** Venom says. **I want to do that, with you.**

“Yeah?”

**Yes, Eddie. We can do so much, so long as we are together.**

“Together.” Eddie smiles.

Quiet again, except for the water churning below them and the seagulls screeching above.

“Hey, V?” Eddie says.

**Yes?**

“I’m ready. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cheerleaders, beta-readers, enablers:[Natcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_cat/pseuds/nat_cat%22) and [Duckmoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/pseuds/duckmoles). Thank you both so much. 
> 
> You can fine me on tumblr: [Strozzzi](https://strozzzi.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked this fic let me know - I read and cherish every comment, including emoji and keysmash comments. If you really really like it rec this fic to your friends. 
> 
> Thank you all so much, I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Eddie has suicidal thoughts. He stands on the Golden Gate Bridge and contemplates jumping


End file.
